


【授翻】Home（by little_tales）

by Transatlanticism_1015



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gray Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Happy Ending, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, accidental sugar daddy Obi-Wan, don't look at me that way, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015
Summary: 这是一个Time travel fix-it的故事，但在情节上有一些差异。Obi-Wan死后，他发现自己回到了塔图因，回到了自己学徒时期的身体里。但比起试图阻止Anakin堕向黑暗面，他决定通过阻止Qui-Gon遇见小Ani来改变未来。如果Anakin过着平民的生活，远离圣殿和Palpatine，这个世界就会变得更好……是吧？在这个故事中，Obi-Wan意识到Anakin Skywalker永远是他的归属——同时也是他的终极弱点——尽管他试图去做正确的事情，并远离Anakin。
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793830) by [l_tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_tales/pseuds/l_tales). 



> 译者Notes：  
> 弃权声明：故事属于原作者，错误属于我，喜欢这个故事的话记得去给原作者留个kudos呀！  
> 感谢吹寒老师（AshleyHChan）在翻译上给我的帮助！  
> 本文体位上是O/A，但是Anakin在感情关系上更强势一点，有没有AO成分请大家自行判断吧（我真的不相信我自己的判断力）……

死亡竟是如此容易。

比起活在这个世界里与他的学徒变成的那个怪物战斗，死亡真的很简单。

Vader举起光剑准备将他击倒，Obi-Wan闭上了眼睛，让自己化作了原力。

但有些东西不太对劲。

他没有融入原力，或是以原力英灵的形式留下来帮助Luke，Obi-Wan感觉自己陷入了绝对的黑暗之中。然而，他并不是独自存在。某种古老的东西，某种比造物更古老的存在正审视着他，审视着他的灵魂。他漫长而痛苦的一生化作一片令人眩晕的模糊记忆，在他的身边飞速闪过。

最后，一切都停了下来。

一个声音悄声说着， _你走错了路。你会得到第二次机会来修正这些错误，并为宇宙带来平衡。_

Obi-Wan睁开眼睛时，他立刻意识到了有什么不对劲。一方面来说，他还能睁开眼睛这件事就根本不应该发生。另一方面，他的身体不再感觉虚弱衰老了。他的关节和后背都不疼了，他的肌肉里蕴含着一种陌生的力量——这种感觉已经几乎要被Obi-Wan遗忘了。

Obi-Wan皱着眉坐了起来，盯着自己年轻光滑的双手。他猛地站了起来，几乎失去了平衡，他还不习惯这具身体。

浴室里的镜子证实了他的猜想：他回到了年轻的时候，可能才刚二十出头。Obi-Wan盯着自己光滑的，毫无皱纹的脸，盯着自己的 _学徒辫_ ——不知道是该笑还是该哭。

他的灵魂感到疲惫，疲惫不堪且支离破碎，但他的身体却健康又充满活力。这不正常。

“学徒？”

听到Qui-Gon的声音，Obi-Wan畏缩了。他花了一点时间才意识到自己就是Qui-Gon口中招唤的学徒。

看到自己已故的师父还好好的活着并不像人们想象的那样震惊。

真正让他震惊的是Qui-Gon接下来说的话。“我要去莫斯埃斯帕买一些替换零件来修理超空间引擎。你留在这里保护女王。”

Obi-Wan僵住了。

那该不会是……？他真的被传送回了那个该死的任务的时间点上？

但是为什么？为什么是这一天？

Obi-Wan沉思着。

不管是谁——或者是什么——把他送回了过去，是想要他“修正错误并为宇宙带来平衡”，无论那是什么意思。他应该改变这一天的什么事？

答案其实……非常显而易见。Anakin。这一天是Qui-Gon遇见Anakin的日子，这一天最终会成为结局的开始。如果Anakin没有被带到圣殿，Palpatine就不会得到他毁灭一切的完美武器，Anakin就不会背叛Mace Windu，这样后者就有可能打败Sidious了。Mace是绝地历史上最优秀的决斗大师之一。Yoda大师看到了那场决斗的监控录像——他告诉Obi-Wan，Mace马上就能击败那个西斯，如果没有Anakin的插手，他本可以打败他的。

如果Qui-Gon从未遇见过Anakin Skywalker，那么帝国也许就不会诞生了。

“让我去莫斯埃斯帕吧，师父，”在Qui-Gon即将转身离去时，Obi-Wan说道。“你知道我比你更擅长讨价还价。当地人会宰死你的。”

Qui-Gon皱眉思索着。“也许你是对的，学徒。我留下来保护女王。”

Obi-Wan松了口气，即刻便出发了。当Jar-Jar和年轻的Padme Amidala提出要和他一起去的时候，他礼貌但坚定地拒绝了他们，声称他相信一场沙尘暴即将来袭。他把那个失望的“女仆”留在了船上，感觉环绕着自己的原力因未来的改变而不断变幻着。

Anakin Skywalker永远不会遇到Padme Amidala。

***

问题在于，Obi-Wan仍然需要找到修理飞船的替换零件，而Watto的商店是莫斯埃斯帕唯一有这些零件的地方。

Obi-Wan在和托伊达里亚人交谈时，小心地避免四处张望。他不想看见Anakin。他不想看见那个曾经善良，眼神明亮的男孩。

但命运似乎再次打定了主意要和他开一个残忍的玩笑。

Obi-Wan刚一离开Watto的商店，他的路就被一个小小的金发男孩挡住了，他在胸前交叉起双臂，问道：“你是一个绝地武士吗？”

Obi-Wan痛苦地看着男孩熟悉的面容，一句话也说不出来。他是一个苍老又破碎的人。他因为这个男孩失去了所有曾被他珍视的东西：他的归属，他的家人，他的信仰。

他看着他，心脏仍在 _隐隐作痛_ 。

“你怎么知道？”Obi-Wan最终开口说道，拼命压下想要跪下来，把小小的Ani拉进自己怀抱里的冲动，然后再也不放手。

Anakin笑了。“我看到你对Watto施了控心术！这太神奇了！我差点就以为他的脑子要从耳朵里漏出来了！”

Obi-Wan退缩了，Anakin的观察与事实相去不远。不幸的是，托伊达里亚人对“绝地心灵控制”具有抵抗力是众所周知的事，Obi-Wan不得不动用自己对原力的全部操控才能打破Watto的意志。如果一个绝地不像Obi-Wan这样能够熟练掌控原力的话，那么他毫无疑问会失败。他知道Qui-Gon在另一世里失败了。但幸运的是，Obi-Wan比大多数绝地都更擅长这一技能。他并不以此为荣，但生活在塔图因的这些年教会了他，有时候为了正当目的可以不择手段，而坚守道德观念并不总是解决问题的办法。

除了这一次，如果Obi-Wan仍然没有成功避免与Anakin的相遇，那么他显然是失败了。他曾希望能尽快从Watto那里拿到替换零件，然后回到飞船上，甚至避免 _看到_ Anakin，但一如往常，Anakin Skywalker打乱了他所有的计划。

“我是，”Obi-Wan承认道。

Anakin低下头，咬着自己的下唇，然后他抬起头，用他那纯粹的 _蓝_ 眼睛看着他，眼神中带着孩子气的希望。“那你能不能说服Watto也放了我和我妈妈？”

Obi-Wan的决心瞬间崩塌了。

他有足够的自知之明，知道自己永远无法对Anakin说不。回首过去，Obi-Wan知道那是他犯下的最大的错误之一：他总是对Anakin太心软，太纵容了。他少有的几次成功地拒绝了他的学徒，是因为Obi-Wan对自己的依恋感到太过内疚，他想要改变自己，做一个合格的、公正的师父。

不幸的是，在他的前一世里，他选择了一个最糟糕的时机把自己变成了一个严厉的师父，但再纠结于过去的错误已经毫无意义了。

现在是时候做出新的选择了。

***

Obi-Wan没有再对Watto施用心灵控制。即使以他高超的技能而言，他也没法再来一次了——他已经因为之前的尝试而头痛欲裂了。

但他来自未来，并在塔图因生活了数十年的经验给了他一定的优势。Obi-Wan想起了赫特人藏匿非法货物和钱财的地方。找到一个窝藏点并不困难，但也花费了他一些时间——时间长到足以让Qui-Gon联系他，并向他询问事情的进展如何了。Obi-Wan向师父保证，这些替换零件明天早上就能送到飞船上，但为了躲避沙尘暴，Obi-Wan今晚不得不留在莫斯埃斯帕过夜了。

严格来讲，Obi-Wan并没有撒谎。在沙尘暴来袭之前，Obi-Wan才刚刚把偷来的货物带给了Watto，并为Anakin和Shmi的自由谈好了价钱。

他在Skywalker简陋的家中过了一夜，试图避开Anakin，而这个男孩整晚都在向他困惑不已的母亲滔滔不绝地讲述着关于他的事。

“你为什么要这么做，Kenobi大师？”等Anakin终于睡着了之后，Shmi说道。她深深地皱着眉，周身散发着疑惑和警惕。“你为什么要花一大笔钱解救两个陌生人？”

Obi-Wan本可以就此撒谎。

但是他没有。“我知道你可能会觉得我疯了，但是在我的前世中，Anakin是我的学徒——我的徒弟。我把他从一个孩子训练成了一名绝地武士。我……我非常关心他。”

Shmi没有笑。但她也没说他疯了。她盯着他看了很久。“你是说……你是说你度过了两次相同的人生？”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头。“我认为原力把我送到这里是想让我改变历史。我已经做出了改变，这次我不会让我的师父把Anakin带到绝地圣殿。”

“我看得出你很在乎Ani，”她最终说道，深深地皱着眉。“远比一个刚刚认识他的年轻人要更关心他。但是你所说的……很难让人相信，Kenobi大师。”

“叫我Obi-Wan吧，”他苦笑着说。“我已经有几十年没有被称作Kenobi大师了，而且严格来说，这辈子的我甚至还不是一个绝地武士呢。”

Shmi的视线从他的身上移向了睡在沙发上的男孩身上。“你现在打算怎么办？”

Obi-Wan看着Anakin平静而满足的睡颜。

他闭上眼睛，做出了决定。

***

第二天早上，他跪在Anakin面前，紧紧地拥抱了他，并告诉他，“我希望你能度过漫长、幸福的一生。你能为我做到吗，Anakin？”

Anakin奇怪地看着他，他的蓝眼睛困惑又悲伤。“我不想让你走。”

Obi-Wan的喉咙哽住了。 _我也不想离开你。但我需要尽可能地远离你。我在前世辜负了你。我不能重蹈覆辙，我不会让自己再错一次了。_

“没有我，你会过得更幸福的，”Obi-Wan淡淡地微笑着说。“你现在自由了。你可以去任何你想去的地方，成为任何你想要成为的人。”

“我不能像你一样成为一名绝地武士吗，Obi-Wan？”

Obi-Wan的胸口一阵 _疼痛_ 。他一生的回忆——无数次有他的徒弟伴在身侧的任务，每时每刻都在拌嘴的情谊，无言的爱意和毫不怀疑的信任——闪现在他的脑海中，这些记忆现在再也不会发生了。

Anakin Skywalker永远不会成为Obi-Wan Kenobi的学徒，至少在这一生中不会。

“你不能，亲爱的，”他轻轻捏着Anakin的肩膀，声音低沉地说。“你可以成为比那更好的人。”

Anakin皱起了眉，固执地噘着嘴，这个表情让他痛苦地感到亲切。“比绝地更好的人吗？”

“是的，”Obi-Wan说，轻轻亲吻了他的额头。“你可以做你自己。你很特别，Anakin。”

Anakin皱眉看着他。“我不想让你走，”他不高兴地重复道，表情有些困惑。“这感觉不对。”

Obi-Wan想知道，原力是不是在对Anakin轻声低语，告诉他，他们不应该仅仅是从此以后再也不会见面的陌生人。这是有可能的：即使没有受过训练，Anakin在原力中也非常强大了。

“我必须离开，”Obi-Wan说，最后一次看着Anakin熟悉的面容。“相信你的直觉，Anakin。它们会指引你，保护你的安全。”

Obi-Wan起身准备离开，Anakin的小手抓住了他的束腰外衣。“你还会再回来吗？”

Obi-Wan看着那双充满了希望的蓝眼睛，他知道自己必须说不。

一刀两断才是明智之举。

他说：“恐怕不会了。”

***

面对一个有着年轻强壮的身体，以及一位绝地大师和战时将军的经验和知识的Obi-Wan，Darth Maul绝无战胜的可能。

他杀了Maul，救了Qui-Gon的命。

这简直太容易了。

Obi-Wan假装自己没有看见Qui-Gon目瞪口呆的表情，他的眼中闪过一丝怀疑的神色。

“我都不知道你在索雷苏上的进步有这么大，学徒，”Qui-Gon说道，他们看着Maul的尸体。

Obi-Wan耸耸肩，谦逊地低下头。“谢谢你，师父，”他说，尽量不表现出自己有多沮丧。

这只是证实了他曾经的疑虑，如果他能变得 _更好，更快_ 的话，他本可以在原始的世界里救下他师父的命的。

但是他没有。

***

这一次是Qui-Gon剪下了他的学徒辫，但无论Obi-Wan怎么努力，他还是没什么感觉。他哀悼了他的师父几十年，现在他只是感觉很奇怪。不真实。他甚至无法为自己被封为武士而感到骄傲，因为他的灵魂已是一位疲惫不堪的绝地大师。

***

Palpatine还是当上了议长。

Obi-Wan没有阻止这件事的发生——即使他能阻止，他也不会加以阻止。面对一个熟悉的对手总比面对一个陌生的对手要好。至少这样一来，Palpatine未来的行动在一定程度上是可以预测的。如果Palpatine没有成为议长的话，谁也说不准他会怎么做。

***

生活还在继续。

Obi-Wan被派出去独自执行任务——这在他前世的生活中从未发生过，毕竟那时他刚出师就直接成了Anakin的师父。

成为一个独立的绝地武士的新生活本该让他觉得兴奋。

但他却只觉得孤独。

Obi-Wan整夜整夜地醒着，努力想要寻找一个目标。哪怕打败Palpatine这个目标也不足以让他好好 _生活_ ，而不只是机械地过日子。他只是一个活在一具年轻强壮的身体里的苍老又破碎的灵魂。

他只有这么一点时间来计划扳倒Palpatine，然后其他的想法就会开始搅乱他的思绪，他试图推开那些想法，但它们还是让他整夜无法入眠。

Anakin还好吗？

他现在在做什么？

他是过着一个平民的简单生活，还是已经陷入了麻烦？

无论Obi-Wan多少次地告诉自己，Anakin已经走出了他的生活，Anakin不是他这一世需要考虑的问题，但都没有用。

无论好坏，从Obi-Wan二十多岁起，一直到他死去，Anakin Skywalker都是他生活的中心。即使当他住在塔图因的时候，Darth Vader也是他每天早晨强迫自己起床的原因，是他竭尽所能保护Anakin儿子的原因。

Darth Vader是他在原世界里临死之前最后看到的人。

Darth Vader永远不会存在于这个世界上；Obi-Wan已经确保了这一点。

如果也能这么轻易地把那个会成为Darth Vader的男孩从他的脑海——以及他的灵魂——中抹去就好了。

***

一年半以后，Obi-Wan发现自己再次回到了塔图因。

 _只是一次短暂的拜访_ ，他这样告诉自己。只是去看看那个男孩，确定一下Sidious没有发现他。

他没有指望会很容易地找到Anakin，但令他惊讶的是，他几乎刚一踏上莫斯埃斯帕的土地就立刻看见了他的身影。

Anakin坐在空港建筑的阴影里，摆弄着一个机器人。

Obi-Wan看着他，有点不敢相信自己的眼睛。

Anakin长大了。他正处于一个介于儿童和青少年之间的尴尬阶段——他已经十一岁了。

仿佛感觉到了他的目光，Anakin抬起头环顾空港，然后他的蓝眼睛就立刻锁定在了Obi-Wan的身上。

一个灿烂的微笑出现在了Anakin的脸上，他的笑容明媚，充满了喜悦，Obi-Wan苍老破碎的灵魂激荡着 _嗡鸣_ 起来。

如果Obi-Wan能更明智一些，他会立刻转身回到飞船上——然后再也不回来。这个男孩是他的终极弱点，他对他的依恋使他完全没有看清那张亲爱的面孔之下潜藏着的黑暗。他已经证明了，他无法在Anakin的问题上相信自己的判断。他不能，也不应该让自己再次出现在这个男孩的身边。

他应该离开。

他 _必须_ 离开。

Obi-Wan的脚没有动。

他目不转睛地看着Anakin迈着轻快的步伐向他走来。“Obi-Wan！”他说着，在他的面前停了下来。Anakin向Obi-Wan伸出双臂，似乎想要拥抱他，然后他停住了，他把双臂交叉在胸前，脸红了。他不再是个小孩子了；拥抱一个他几乎不认识的男人绝对不是一个十一岁男孩会做的事。

“我就知道你会回来，”Anakin说。“我梦到了。”

Obi-Wan扬起了眉毛。“是吗？”

Anakin点点头，露出了一个羞涩的，歪歪扭扭的微笑。“我想这应该叫原力幻象吧？”

“所以你知道自己对原力敏感了，”Obi-Wan说，不知道还能再说些什么。语言在此刻变得无足轻重，毫无意义。只是这样看着Anakin，看着他充满生机的面容和表情中每一丝细微的变化，他就已经很满足了。

原力啊，他就不该回来。

***

“妈妈告诉我，你说你在另一世中是我的绝地师父，”那天晚上，当他们坐在Lars家的农场外，看着双日落下时，Anakin说道。“但她似乎并不真的相信这个。”

Obi-Wan看着他的侧脸。“你相信吗？”

Anakin耸了耸肩，把膝盖抵在胸前。

他很长一段时间都没有说话。

最终，他轻声说道，没有看向Obi-Wan，“如果你为了改变这一点而回到过去的话，那你一定是恨死了做我的师父。”

Obi-Wan在心里暗自咒骂了一声。他知道自己不应该谈起这个，他应该换个话题，他应该离开，但他知道没有被选择是什么样的感觉：感觉自己不被需要，被拒绝，感觉自己 _不值得_ 。当他像Anakin这么大的时候，绝地大师们一次又一次地拒绝了他，转而选择其他孩子做他们的学徒时，那种感觉让他非常痛苦。让Anakin体验到这种感觉是Obi-Wan最不想做的事。

“不，”Obi-Wan说，看着塔图因的双日没入地平线以下。在他的前世中，他有多少次看着这样的情景？他有多少次这样看着日落，想着几十年前的Anakin是否喜欢看夕阳？

“我并不讨厌做他的师父，”Obi-Wan说，想起Anakin第一次在训练中击败了Obi-Wan时脸上露出的灿烂而得意的笑容，他怀念地微笑了起来。“他……训练他是一种乐趣。他学什么都很容易。他——”他不得不打断自己，咽下喉咙里的肿块。他的眼眶发烫，于是他闭上了眼睛。

一个温暖瘦小的身躯贴在了他的身侧。“他死了吗？”Anakin轻声问道。“你是因为这个才不想再次收我为徒的吗？因为你觉得他的死亡是你的错？”

Obi-Wan睁开眼睛，看着Anakin真挚的面庞。

“是的，”Obi-Wan说。“他死了。我救不了他。”

Anakin把脸贴在Obi-Wan的手臂肌肉上，一只手臂环住他的腰。“但你救了 _我_ 。拜托不要难过。我受不了你的悲伤。”

Obi-Wan皱起了眉。他的情绪不应该对Anakin造成那么大的影响，毕竟对于Anakin来说，Obi-Wan只是一个陌生人而已。

Obi-Wan集中了精神，几乎退缩了。这个男孩不知如何接上了他与另一个Anakin残存着的断裂的原力链接。这还不是一个完全成熟的纽带，但也已经有了雏形。

Obi-Wan惊恐地盯着它，告诉自己应该立刻切断它。

***

他没有断开它。

他做不到。

***

当他第二天离开塔图因的时候，男孩请求他尽快回来看他，Obi-Wan发现自己紧紧地抱住了Anakin，但却什么也没有说。

***

“尽快”最终变成了两个月之后，那时他刚完成一个漫长而疲惫的任务，任务地点距离塔图因非常远。

Obi-Wan对自己的意志力不足感到非常羞愧，但该死的，他太累了。这次任务在情绪和精神上都让他感到疲惫不堪，让他对绝地和共和国产生了质疑。他想要回家。

就这样，Obi-Wan发现自己把塔图因的坐标输入了导航仪。

对他来说，家不是绝地圣殿。

家是那个眼神明亮的男孩，他一看到Obi-Wan走近Lars家的农场，脸上就带着一个明媚的笑容奔向了他。

Obi-Wan在Anakin撞进自己怀里的时候接住了他。

“你回来了！我就知道你会回来的。”

Obi-Wan闭上眼睛，把Anakin小小的身躯揽在怀里，然后把自己的脸埋进了他的头发里。他深深地呼吸着，感觉几个月以来第一次可以顺畅地呼吸。

又或是几十年。

也许是时候停止欺骗自己了。

他永远不可能离开这个男孩。他无法放手。

他没那么强大。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin十五岁了。Obi-Wan不是一个完美绝地。

Obi-Wan瞪着R2，机器人哔哔着对他的驾驶技术表示不满。“真不知道我买下你的时候在想什么，”Obi-Wan说，操纵着飞船往Lars家的农场方向驶去。

他一时冲动决定买下R2。他去纳布执行一项外交任务，不可避免地勾起了那些痛苦的回忆，但当Obi-Wan看到那个机器人时，他突然被一阵怀旧之情击中了，他想起Anakin是有多么喜欢这个烦人的小东西。

Amidala女王似乎对他想买下自己的机器人有些惊讶。“我以为绝地没有私人财物，”她好奇地看着他说道。

Obi-Wan岔开了话题，在心里做了个鬼脸。Obi-Wan会做很多其他绝地不会做的事情。

一个合格的绝地不会像他这样向长老会撒谎。在过去的四年中，Obi-Wan时不时地会故意拖延几天再向长老会汇报自己的任务已经完成，只是为了能在汇报任务之前去看看Anakin。

Obi-Wan已经不会再为这些疏忽的谎言感到内疚了；他们是必要之恶。他需要Anakin。如果他很长一段时间见不到Anakin的话，Obi-Wan就会……焦虑地觉得自己与现实脱离，就像一个旁观着他人生活的局外人。Anakin是唯一能让他觉得自己还活着，能让他感受到自己的人性的人，他是唯一一个能让自己疲惫的灵魂感觉年轻和完整的人。

这可能不是很健康，但Obi-Wan发现自己并不在意。只是一次到塔图因的简单拜访就能让他的精神振作一段时间，让他感觉到自己的存在，并有了继续生活的目标。但不幸的是，这种效果总是短暂的，而他越久见不到Anakin，他就越是觉得和周身的一切脱离。

Obi-Wan用手指敲着转向盘，感觉非常焦躁不安。

三个月了。

自从他上次见到Anakin以来，已经过去近三个月了。在纳布的外交任务花的时间比原计划的要长得多。

当Obi-Wan注意到远处升起的烟雾时，他立刻打断了自己的思绪。

他的心跳加快了，他让R2接管了驾驶，自己则紧盯着烟雾。

那是Lars家的农场。

飞船还没有停稳，Obi-Wan就跳了下去。他看着起火的农场，恐慌攥住了他的心脏。在穆斯塔法之后，火焰灼烧的景象……总是让他的心里很不好受。他甚至不愿意去想 _Anakin_ 和 _灼烧_ 这两个词出现在同一个句子中的可能性。

他的心脏砰砰狂跳，Obi-Wan绝望地去探查他与Anakin共享的链接——当他感觉到了他的存在时，他几乎脚步踉跄地松了一口气。Anakin愤怒，恐惧，身负痛苦，但他还活着，他也不在燃烧着的农场里。

Obi-Wan能隐约地感觉到他的所在，于是他相信原力，让链接指引着自己。

他一生中从没有跑得这么快过。他利用原力让自己跑得更快些，但还是觉得时间过去了太久，然后他便看到了他们：沙人。他们有十五个人，全都带着武器。Anakin被绑在一只班萨上，拖在他们的身后，他的脸埋在沙子里。

Obi-Wan知道愤怒是什么感觉。在他的这两世人生里，他被激怒的次数甚至让他羞于承认。但他从未感到如此 _怒火冲天_ ，怒火让他的视野变得一片通红，所有理智都被烧得一干二净。

后来，他不记得自己点亮了光剑。他几乎不记得自己一个接一个地击倒了塔斯肯人——他杀光了他们所有人——直到自己成了唯一一个还站着的人。

他扔下光剑，跌跌撞撞地走向Anakin，然后跪倒在了趴在地上的Anakin身旁。

Anakin的头发上沾满了干涸的血迹和沙子，右眼肿了，嘴唇干裂出血。“你怎么现在才来？”他露出一个勇敢的，厚着脸皮的微笑，说道，Obi-Wan双手颤抖着为他松绑。

通常情况下，Obi-Wan会打着趣地回应他。但此时此刻，他唯一能做的只有把Anakin拉到自己的腿上，双臂紧紧地搂住他，把他揉碎在自己的怀里。 _我不能再次失去你了。 **没有人** 可以再次把你从我身边带走。_他内心里遥远的一部分——唯一还能思考的那部分——因为自己的想法而不安。一个合格的绝地不会有这种想法。一个合格的绝地应该学会放手，应该时刻保持头脑冷静。没有哪条生命比其他生命更高贵。 _无有死亡，唯行原力。_

也许他不再是一个合格的绝地了。

这个想法并没有吓到他。

Obi-Wan太累了。他厌倦了无私奉献。他厌倦了悲伤和孤独。他在上辈子里尽其所能地坚守着绝地准则，但却失去了他所珍视的一切。原力给了他第二次机会来修正错误，拯救银河系，但Obi-Wan觉得自己已经处于崩溃的边缘了，他没法再一味地 _奉献，奉献，奉献_ ，而从不为自己着想。

 _让我拥有这个吧，_ 他请求着原力，紧紧地抱住Anakin。 _这次让我得以留住他吧。求你了。_

他感到原力中泛起了一阵涟漪，他选择将其视为接受。

***

Shmi和她的丈夫还活着。实际上，他们当时正在莫斯埃斯帕，当塔斯肯人袭击农场的时候，那里只有Anakin和Owen Lars两个人在。

Owen死了。

“他们留了我一条命是因为他们想把我卖了，”Anakin说，他垂下了目光。他的心里充满了自责——Obi-Wan非常熟悉这种内疚感。这是幸存者内疚。

Cliegg Lars怒视着男孩。“你不是会使用原力吗？你就不能救救我的儿子吗？”

“Cliegg！”Shmi叫道。

Obi-Wan走近了Anakin，把一只手放在他的肩膀上。男孩靠向他的触碰，他在原力中的存在贪婪地伸向他，渴求着他的安慰。Obi-Wan在精神世界里把他环绕进一个拥抱，他们的原力印记交缠在一起，直到Anakin精神上的愉悦驱散了他的负罪感。Obi-Wan知道他不应该这么做——等Obi-Wan不得不抽身退开的时候，Anakin只会感觉更糟糕，但是他没法在Anakin需要他的时候站在那里什么也不做。

“Anakin没有受过训练，”Obi-Wan压抑着自己的愤怒，说道。Cliegg刚刚失去了他唯一的儿子；他想要发泄怒火是很自然的事。“而且他才十五岁；你不能指望着他来保护他的继兄。”

Cliegg紧抿着双唇，转身离开了，他再次看到了自己儿子烧焦了的尸体，他膝盖一软跪倒在了地上。他的肩膀颤抖着，喉咙里溢出一声抽噎。

Shmi来回看着自己的儿子和丈夫，内心挣扎。她显然在为丈夫感到伤心，她理解他的悲伤和痛苦，但她也不想因为选择去安慰Cliegg而伤了自己儿子的心。

“我会陪着Anakin，”Obi-Wan说，他同情着这个女人。

Shmi给了他一个感激的眼神，然后Obi-Wan就带着Anakin离开了这个被毁了一半的农场。

他们在沉默中走了一会儿。

“这不是你的错，”Obi-Wan最终说道。“你什么也做不了。”

“我知道。”Anakin仍然低着头，牙齿咬着自己开裂的嘴唇。那一定很疼，但Anakin要么是没有意识到疼痛，要么就是想要感受到疼痛。

Obi-Wan看着他。看到Anakin在他的两次拜访期间发生了这么大的变化，他觉得有些伤感。Anakin长高了，但还是比他矮一些。他的头发也比另一世的这个时候长了很多，一头乱糟糟的金发垂到了下巴。想起Anakin有多讨厌学徒发型，Obi-Wan笑了起来。他一受封武士就立刻把头发留了起来。

“带我和你一起走吧，”Anakin说。

Obi-Wan停住了脚步。“什么？”

Anakin转过身来面对着他，眼神认真地看着他。“带我一起走吧。我不想和Cliegg住在一起。他会一直怪罪我的，我知道他会的，哪怕他不再提起这件事了。”

Obi-Wan注视着他，不确定该说些什么。“Anakin——那你妈妈怎么办？”

Anakin皱起了眉。“她很爱他。我不想逼着她做选择。”他直视着Obi-Wan的眼睛。“我知道以我现在的年龄，我已经不可能成为一名绝地武士了。但这并不意味着我不能跟你一起去科洛桑。”

“我不能带你去科洛桑，”Obi-Wan飞快地说。看到Anakin的表情沉了下来，Obi-Wan更正道：“你在原力中的存在太耀眼了，Anakin。我告诉过你：科洛桑上有人会觊觎你的力量，他们想要利用你。我是不会让他们接近你的。”

Anakin脸红了，他咬着嘴唇，垂下了视线。

Obi-Wan能感受到Anakin的恼火……不知为什么还有一点高兴。这是个有些奇怪的反应，但Obi-Wan已经逐渐意识到了，这个Anakin和他的前学徒有着些许的不同。首先，他并不像他的学徒那样充满了 _愤怒_ 。当然了，这是很正常的情况。这个Anakin没有从小就被从他深爱的母亲身边带走；相反，他是在母亲的保护和关爱下长大的。这个Anakin也没有从小就肩负起了一个预言提到的使命。这个Anakin没有被教导过拥有情绪是错误的。这个Anakin可以成为Obi-Wan的学徒无法成为的人。

这个想法让他感到悲伤——但也令他欣慰。

最后，Anakin抬起了头。“但是你不觉得这太蠢了吗？我在这里也会遇到危险。如果你没有及时赶到的话——如果你稍微晚了哪怕是一点，你就永远不可能找到我了。这附近有几百个塔斯肯村落。等你找到那个正确的村落时，我可能已经被强奸或是被卖作奴隶了。”

Obi-Wan退缩了。当然，Anakin是对的。他能及时赶到真的是太幸运了。Anakin是一个漂亮的男孩。有着他这样的外貌的奴隶——金发蓝眼——能被奴隶贩子卖上一个很高的价钱。Anakin会被立刻买下，然后可能会被运往另一个星球，这样的话Obi-Wan就再也不可能找到他了——再也不可能在他的男孩崩溃之前找到他了。

一想到这里，Obi-Wan就忍不住想要去拿光剑，他不得不做了几个深呼吸。

Anakin没事。他很好。除了几处淤伤，他什么事也没有。

_无需激情，平静心智。_

_无需激情，平静心智。_

他花了很长时间才把愤怒释放到了原力中去。

“西斯尊主要比这危险得多，亲爱的，”Obi-Wan最终说道，然后犹豫了一会儿。“但我会训练你，这样你就可以保护自己不受塔斯肯人的伤害了。”这件事他已经考虑了一段时间了，但他希望Anakin能尽可能长地拥有一个正常的童年。此外，想训练Anakin的话他还得给他弄到一把光剑，但那是非法的。根据共和国的法律，只有绝地武士才能拥有光剑。把光剑赠予一个未成年的平民，如果被人发现的话，Obi-Wan会陷入很大的麻烦。“我还会给你一把光剑。”

Anakin的眼睛亮了起来。他扑进Obi-Wan的怀里，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。“谢谢你，”他屏着呼吸，贴着Obi-Wan的喉咙说道。“我太爱你了。”

Obi-Wan吞咽一下，舔了舔发干的嘴唇。这就是两个Anakin之间的又一个不同之处了。他的学徒从未告诉过他他爱他，Obi-Wan也从没对他说过爱——直到穆斯塔法。他们是兄弟，但他们也是绝地，依恋是绝对不能提起的话题。

但这个Anakin可以说任何他想说的话。他可以去爱，同时不需要为此感到内疚。Obi-Wan必须承认，这样可能对男孩的精神状态更加有益。但每当Anakin告诉Obi-Wan他爱他的时候，Obi-Wan还是会觉得……有点奇怪。他知道这只是一个孩子纯真的爱，但却还是让他感觉意义非凡。

他不知道该说点什么——每当Anakin这样告诉他的时候，他都不知道该说些什么——所以Obi-Wan只是清了清嗓子。

“实际上，我现在就有东西想送给你，”他看了一眼停在远处的飞船，说。“一个机器人。我觉得你会喜欢他的。”

Anakin从他的身上退开，露出一个巨大而兴奋的微笑。“一个机器人？你给我买了个机器人？什么型号的？”

Obi-Wan看着那个微笑，他的心被强烈的爱意温暖了。原力啊，如果能让Anakin保持这样的笑容，他愿意给他买成百上千个机器人。

***

十六天后，Obi-Wan再次回到了塔图因。

他急着赶回去，担心塔斯肯人会趁他不在的时候再次袭击。

Lars家的农场现在看上去好些了，但被火烧过的痕迹还是十分明显。

Obi-Wan皱眉环顾四周。飞船的降落足以引人注意，不可能被错过，但Anakin并没有像往常一样跑出来迎接他。Obi-Wan感到一阵焦虑，急切地去探查他们的链接。Anakin的心境平和宁静。Obi-Wan放松了下来，意识到Anakin应该是在睡觉。

他走向房子。他还没来得及敲门，门就打开了，Shmi走了出来。她虚弱地冲Obi-Wan微笑着，她面色疲惫，眼里写满了担忧。“Obi-Wan，我很高兴你来了。”

Obi-Wan再次感到一阵焦虑。“Anakin出什么事了吗？”

Shmi叹了口气。她回头看了一眼房子，把双臂抱在胸前，好像她觉得很冷似的，但即使以塔图因的标准来看，这也是非常炎热的一天了。

“Ani很好，”她说，眉间浮现出了一道深深的皱纹。她又叹了口气。“至少身体健康。但我很担心他。我的丈夫……Owen死后，事情就变得很艰难了。我试着和Cliegg谈过，但他深陷悲痛之中，无法公平地对待Ani。他很痛苦，还认为这都是Anakin的错。”她愁容满面。“这甚至不是因为Anakin没有保护好Owen。而是因为，如果不是为了Anakin的话，我们本来是会带着Owen一起去莫斯埃斯帕的——我不想把Anakin一个人留在农场里，无人照看他。”她摇了摇头。“Cliegg理智上知道这不是Anakin的错，但是悲痛无法让人保持理智。Owen是Cliegg的骄傲和快乐。”她吞咽一下。“我知道如果是我失去了儿子的话，我也没法保持理性的。”

Obi-Wan抿起嘴唇。所以Anakin终究是对的。“你为什么要跟我说这些，Shmi？”

她迎向他的目光。她的眼中充满了伤痛，但也同样带着决心。“Ani告诉我，他曾请求你带他一起走，但你拒绝了他。我想请你重新考虑一下。我不能——我不能眼睁睁地看着我深爱的两个人都那么痛苦，同时还互相伤害着彼此。这会把他们毁了的。”

Obi-Wan皱了皱眉。“Shmi，我不能带他去科洛桑——”

“你可以带他去别的地方，去一个安全的地方，”Shmi恳求地看着他说。“求你了，Obi-Wan。我太担心Ani了。这种紧张的气氛对他没有好处。你了解他，你知道他有多敏感。Cliegg的憎恶和Ani自己的负罪感可能会驱使他做出一些鲁莽的事情。他已经开始结交了一些不良人群。这有些吓到我了。带他离开一段时间吧，带他看看世界——这是他一直以来的梦想。你曾是他的绝地师父。你知道怎么对付Ani。你是唯一一个我可以把儿子放心托付的人。”

Obi-Wan几乎笑出声来。他才是Shmi最不应该把Anakin放心托付的人。他已经在另一世辜负了Anakin——非常惨烈地辜负了他。

“我知道你非常在乎他，”她说，好像能读懂他的想法似的。“我能从你看着他的眼神中看出来。Anakin的安全和幸福对你来说是最重要的。我只在乎这一点。带他走吧。”

Obi-Wan的胃里有什么东西在不舒服地搅动着。

_带他走吧。_

他想说好。

Anakin之前来请求他的时候，他已经想要同意了。

如果Obi-Wan能对自己诚实点的话……这些简短的、偶尔的拜访根本不能满足他。他怀念起做Anakin的导师的时候，可以教导他，看着他长大成人。他想念有Anakin一直在他身边的那些日子。他想念照顾Anakin的感觉。

然而可耻的、令他感到厌恶的事实是，他不喜欢在Anakin的事情上服从Shmi的意见。他不喜欢自己不得不接受Shmi的决定，还不能在其中发表任何意见——因为他没有这个权利。他在这一生中不是Anakin的师父。他只是一个偶尔来拜访他的年长的朋友。

而他不喜欢这样。

他想……他想成为Anakin生命中 _最_ 重要的人。

Obi-Wan并不为此感到骄傲。这种感觉与占有欲太过接近，而绝地武士不应该有这种感情。

这也是他上一次拒绝带Anakin一起走的原因之一：Obi-Wan因自己在这个问题上的私人情感而不安。

Obi-Wan还没来得及说些什么，Shmi身后的门就被打开了，Anakin走了出来，他打着哈欠，用手揉着脸。“妈妈，你应该把我叫醒的——你知道要是Cliegg看到我没干完活，他一定会生气的——”Anakin的视线终于落在了Obi-Wan的身上，他的眼睛立刻因为开心而亮了起来。

他永远不会厌倦这个表情。

Obi-Wan挖苦他说：“你都这么大了，还需要睡午觉吗，Anakin？”

Anakin大步向他走去，双臂松松地环在Obi-Wan的身上，给了他一个拥抱，这个拥抱长到有点不像是那么随意了。

“哦，闭嘴吧，”Anakin贴着他的脖子咕哝说，深深地呼吸着。“你要是在这么热的天气里修了一上午的蒸发器的话，你也会想要睡一会儿的。”Anakin抬起头，好奇地看着Obi-Wan。“没想到你这么快就回来了。”

Obi-Wan把落在Anakin眼睛上的那缕金发别到他的耳后。“你该剪剪头发了，亲爱的，”他说，无视了Anakin没有问出口的问题。

Anakin微微靠向他的触碰，脸颊上泛起了淡淡的红晕。“实际上，我正想把头发留长呢。你觉得那样会看起来像个女孩子吗？”

Obi-Wan对他笑了笑。“从什么时候起Anakin Skywalker开始在意别人的看法了？”

Anakin耸耸肩，咧嘴一笑。“我会考虑你的意见的。也许吧。”

Obi-Wan哼了一声。

“说到头发，”Anakin说，他摸了摸Obi-Wan邋里邋遢的下颌，指尖的动作轻盈而好奇。“你开始蓄胡子了。”

“你的观察力还是一如既往的出色，Anakin。”

Anakin撅起嘴，但他的眼睛却在笑。

原力啊，他是Obi-Wan所见过的最可爱的人了。

一声咳嗽。

Obi-Wan怔了一下，他把视线从Anakin的身上移开，然后发现Shmi正用一种奇怪的表情看着他们。

Obi-Wan觉得自己像是做错了事，他从Anakin身边退后了一步。但Anakin，非常Anakin地，向他凑近了一步，他一只手臂搂着Obi-Wan的腰，靠在他的身侧，他的脸颊紧贴在Obi-Wan的肩膀上。“我很高兴你在这里，”他喃喃地说，完全无视了他的母亲。“这里最近简直是人间地狱。”

Shmi的目光从她儿子的身上移向Obi-Wan，仔细地打量着他。

Obi-Wan不是很确定自己做错了什么，但他感觉就像是在被审视一样。

“有什么事吗，Shmi？”Obi-Wan迎向她的目光，平静地说。

Shmi周身的紧张气氛慢慢消失了。她自顾自地摇摇头，笑了笑。“不，没什么。有那么一瞬间，我还以为……算了，这太傻了。”她把视线移向Anakin。“我刚刚在和Obi-Wan讨论，他离开的时候能不能带你一起走。”

原力在上，他 _根本没办法_ 对着这双眼睛说不。拒绝他的学徒还更容易些，Obi-Wan只需要引用绝地准则或是Yoda的教导就可以做到。但Obi-Wan没法如此对付这个Anakin，他只能依靠自己的意志力。

然而一遇到与Anakin Skywalker有关的事，他的意志力就变得无比脆弱。Obi-Wan非常清楚自己已经被Anakin玩弄于股掌之间，但他却对此无能为力。

“好吧，”Obi-Wan发现自己这样说道。“我会带你一起走的。” _这是你的归属_ ，一个声音在他的脑海深处低语着。

Obi-Wan试图无视这个声音。他把注意力集中在Anakin的身上，Anakin咧嘴笑着，挥舞着拳头，他的快乐就像阳光一样溢满了他们的链接。

Shmi微笑着，带着一丝悲伤，她再次与Obi-Wan目光相遇。“他对我来说是这个世界上最珍贵的东西了。照顾好他，Obi-Wan。”

“我会的，”Obi-Wan说。

这听起来像一个誓言。

它也确实是。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者Notes：  
> 文中提到的伊登（Edaan）和塞纳（Seyne）应该是作者原创的地名。

有一件事是确定无疑的：他不会带Anakin去科洛桑。一想到Anakin会接近Palpatine的所在，Obi-Wan就感到一阵焦虑，所以科洛桑是绝对不在考虑范围之内的。他也不能让Anakin待在飞船上，因为绝地并不真的拥有私人飞船。尽管Obi-Wan总是习惯使用同一艘飞船，但那也不归他所属；如果Obi-Wan没有开着它去执行任务的话，其他的绝地武士也有权使用它。再者说，这也太冒险了。Anakin没有受过训练，而在自己去执行危险的任务时把他留在船上，这是非常不负责任的行为。

因此，Obi-Wan开始研究起了科洛桑附近的星球——距离要足够近，要在短途旅行的范围内，但也要足够不起眼，不至于引起Palpatine的注意。

“这个，”Anakin坐在Obi-Wan椅子的扶手上，信心十足地说。

Obi-Wan看着全息地图上Anakin指着的那颗星球。

伊登星，距离科洛桑只有不到一个小时的超空间行程。那里气候宜人，尽管人们认为伊登已经足够发达了，但由于那里既没有什么自然资源，也没有强大的经济实力，所以人口并不多。这颗星球没有什么特别之处。它不算太贫穷，也不算太富有。尽管离科洛桑很近，但它并不在重要的贸易航线上，而且那里已经有几十年没有被共和国的议长造访过了。

“太完美了，”Obi-Wan说。

Anakin对他露齿一笑。“而且还没有沙子！”

Obi-Wan哼了一声，在塔图因生活了几十年后，他完全可以理解Anakin对沙子的讨厌。“我敢肯定，如果我们仔细找找的话，我们一定能找到一点沙子的，”他摆出一副若有所思的表情，说道。

Anakin瞪了他一眼，然后大笑着要求驾驶飞船。

Obi-Wan把驾驶席交给了他，他清楚地知道，哪怕Anakin只有十五岁，他也是一个比他好得多的飞行员。

他看着Anakin接过了控制杆，表情专注地皱着眉。一种奇怪的感觉绞着Obi-Wan的内心。

过了一会儿他才意识到，原来这就是满足感。

***

人们普遍存在着一种误解，认为绝地为共和国服务是无偿的。

Obi-Wan不确定这种误解是从何而起。但如果他们得不到报酬，如果他们的任务没有足够的资金支持，他们就根本无法完成任何任务。

实际上，长老会会根据任务的难易程度为每项任务分配一定的经费，然后将账单递交给共和国。不过绝地武士 _确实_ 没有正常意义上的工资，但他们可以在任务结束后保留剩余的经费——如果他们没有铺张浪费的话，那通常会是一笔不小的数额。

这就意味着，即使Obi-Wan没有其他的收入来源，在他成为了一个成功的绝地武士六年后，他也能有足够的经济保障。

但在五年前，Obi-Wan也开始把他的钱投资于几家小型且不知名的企业，他知道这些公司在未来的几年内会发展得特别好，最终成为足以支撑共和国经济的大公司。严格来讲，这算是……作弊，但Obi-Wan的良心却一直保持着沉默。在塔图因生活了几十年后，他在这种事情上变得相当务实。战争的代花销是高昂的，对于Obi-Wan选择的这条路来说则更是如此。

自从他下定决心，绝不允许共和国利用克隆人军队来对付分离势力以来，他就一直在试图渗透进后来被称作独立星系邦联的组织。而那需要信用点。一大笔信用点。此时不去利用他对未来的所知可就太蠢了。

多亏了他大胆，又极其 _幸运_ 的投资，过去的五年间，Obi-Wan用Ben Kenobi这个化名积累了大量财富。Ben Kenobi出生于斯图乔恩，他与自己的双胞胎兄弟Obi-Wan Kenobi不和，据说还非常鄙视绝地。“Ben Kenobi”现在是商业行会、技术联盟和贸易联盟中的后起之星，这些星际联盟在原始的时间线中都是分离势力委员会中的组成部分。

Obi-Wan想在Sidious自己的游戏中打败他。如果他处理得当，分离主义联邦和共和国之间的战争是完全可以避免的。

不管怎么说，给Anakin买一套房子对Obi-Wan来说都不成问题。

但找到一个适合他们所需的住房却是个问题。房子必须位于一个安全的地区，那里的人口流动要足够Anakin开一间修理厂，但又必须足够偏远且私密，这样Anakin在进行光剑训练的时候就不会引起任何人的注意了。

就在Obi-Wan开始为他们无法及时找到适合他们所需的房子而感到焦虑时，他们终于找到了合适的房源，他第二天就不得不回科洛桑去汇报任务了——其实他好几天前就已经完成了这项任务。

他们选中了塞纳市郊的一套房子，这是伊登星上最小的城市之一。

这是一套坐落于河岸边的房子，有两间卧室，很小，却很舒适。这里距离市区稍有一段距离，房子前面的一座小山为他们提供了遮挡，这为他们提供了足够的隐私。同时这里距离市区也足够近，Anakin可以在那里开一间修理厂。为了避免人们的好奇心，他们不得不在Anakin的身份证上伪造他的年龄，但由于Anakin来自外环星球，所以这并不难。在当地人看来，Anakin Skywalker是一个十八岁的少年，他从他叔叔那里继承了一小笔财产，于是离开了外环——那笔钱足够他在核心世界给自己买一套房子了。诚然，对于一个十八岁的少年来说，Anakin看起来有些 _太_ 年轻了，但Obi-Wan知道他很快就会进入生长发育的高峰期，所以这很快就不会是个问题了。然而，说服Anakin这套房子必须记在他的名下才是一个困难的问题。

“这是你的钱，Obi-Wan，”Anakin皱着眉说，固执地绷着下巴。

Obi-Wan摇了摇头。“绝地武士不能拥有财产，Anakin。而且我不希望这套房子会被人追查到我的头上。如果我引起了Palpatine或是Dooku的关注，他们就会找到这套房子——和你——如果这套房子被记在我的名下的话。”

考虑到他的影响力在过去的五年间迅速提升，Palpatine和Dooku可能已经对“Ben Kenobi”产生了兴趣，所以以Ben的名义买下这栋房子也是不可能的。Ben的背景是无可挑剔的——Obi-Wan甚至亲自回了一趟母星确认了这一点。Kenobi家族已经不在了：他们全都死于几十年前的一场灾难性飓风，那场飓风摧毁了他们家乡大部分的地区。没有一个活着的人还能清晰地记起这家人——人们似乎唯一能想起来的就是Kenobi家曾经有两个小男孩。由于官方记录也在同一场飓风中被毁，所以没有人能证明Obi-Wan Kenobi没有一个名为Ben的双胞胎兄弟，他在飓风中幸存了下来，并且因为绝地带走了他的兄弟而憎恨着他们。

尽管如此，如果Ben Kenobi在伊登这样毫不起眼的星球上买了一栋小房子的话，有心之人的注意力一定会被吸引到Anakin的身上，而这是Obi-Wan最不希望发生的事。

Anakin看起来还是不高兴。

“Anakin，”Obi-Wan说，手指轻轻抬起男孩的下颌。他看着他的眼睛。“你母亲把你托付给了我。现在照顾你，满足你的需要是我的责任了。让我照顾你。我想这么做。”

Anakin的双颊上泛起了两团红晕。他咬着下唇，点了点头。

Obi-Wan松了一口气，对他露出了微笑。

Anakin也对他回以微笑。

那天晚些时候，当他们终于完成了交易，回到住处时，Anakin的脸色又阴沉了下来。他跌坐进客厅的沙发里，双臂交叉在胸前，低头瞪着自己的靴子。

Obi-Wan仔细地打量着他，心中泛起一阵喜爱和惆怅之情。这是Anakin第一次表现得像是Obi-Wan的那个闷闷不乐又焦躁的小学徒。Obi-Wan在另一世中曾几百次地面对过这样的Anakin，但他却想不通他现在不开心的原因。

“怎么了，Anakin？”他问道，不由自主地用上了过去和他的学徒说话时的耐心语气。

从Anakin瞪着他的眼神来看，这个Anakin就和另一个Anakin一样讨厌他这么和自己说话。

“你明天就要走了，”Anakin说，视线重新移回了靴子上。“而我却不知道要一个人在这里待上多久。”

哦。

Obi-Wan皱起了眉。Anakin会因为分离而感到焦虑大概是正常情况——无论他有多独立，多能干，他都只有十五岁。是的，Anakin在他很小的时候就学会照顾自己了，但他还是一个孩子，他刚刚来到一个陌生的星球，远离家乡和母亲，而现在Obi-Wan也要离开他了。他当然会焦虑了。如果他没有感到焦虑，那才叫奇怪呢。

Obi-Wan走过去，在Anakin的面前跪下，然后把手放在他的膝盖上。“Anakin。看着我。”

Anakin倔强地紧绷着下巴，然后隔着刘海看了Obi-Wan一眼。

“如果你想回塔图因去，现在还不算晚，”Obi-Wan轻声说。

Anakin冷笑一声。“我永远不会回到那个满是沙子的该死的地方。”

“哪怕是为了你妈妈也不行吗？”

Anakin做了个鬼脸。“妈妈随时都可以来看我。而且我想，等Cliegg不再恨我了，我最终还是能说服她搬到这个星球上来的。”

Obi-Wan此时更困惑了。“那到底是怎么了，Anakin？我还以为你改变主意了，但如果不是这样的话……”

Anakin瞪了他一眼，什么也没说，他固执地撅起了嘴。

“你不喜欢这套房子吗？”Obi-Wan不知所措地说。“我们可以再买一套。”

Anakin哼了一声。“难道所有绝地武士都像你一样感情迟钝吗？”

Obi-Wan的唇间溢出一声轻笑。“恐怕是的。所以你得把话说明白。”

Anakin盯着他看了一会儿。“我不喜欢看着你离开，还不知道你什么时候会回来，”——他的脸上掠过一丝阴影——“ _如果_ 你还会回来的话。”

Obi-Wan痛苦地看着他。他早该意识到这一点。他的学徒一直对他充满了保护欲，每当Obi-Wan认为这项任务对他的学徒来说太危险，而把他留在科洛桑时，他都会很生气。

“Anakin，”他轻声说，他把Anakin的双手从一个保护性的姿势里拉开，然后把它们握在自己的手里。“我不想显得太傲慢，但我是一个经验丰富的绝地武士。你知道我的前世是一位绝地大师和战时将军。”

但Anakin并没有感到宽慰，相反，他的表情更加阴沉了。“是啊，”他气呼呼地说。“你那时候还有你的学徒来保护你呢。”

Obi-Wan皱起了眉。提到他的副本时，Anakin的声音里充满了恶毒。这已经不是第一次了，每当Obi-Wan谈及他前世的生活时，他都能从Anakin那里感受到隐约的敌意，但Obi-Wan一直以为，Anakin只是有些嫉妒另一个Anakin有机会成为一名绝地武士。但他话里的恶毒……似乎不只是这样。

Obi-Wan看着Anakin，小心翼翼地说道：“我不否认你是一名优秀的学徒和出色的战友，我们无数次地救过对方的命，但是——”

“那不是 _我_ ，”Anakin突然说，猛地甩开了他的手。“我不是你那个勇敢、优秀、又完美的宝贝学徒，太阳都能从他的屁股里升起来！”

“你在说些什么？”Obi-Wan说，他的眉毛皱成了一条线。“Anakin， _你_ 就是我的学徒——”

“不，我不是！”Anakin站了起来，打断了他的话。“我不是他，我只是他的一个廉价的冒牌货，你把我留在身边只是因为你怀念那个真正的他。”

Obi-Wan闭上眼睛待了片刻，然后低声却坚决地说：“坐下。”

Anakin哼了一声，Obi-Wan睁开眼睛，再次说道：“坐下。”

他的脸上一定有什么东西说服了他，因为Anakin不确定地看了他一眼，然后重新坐了下来。

“Anakin——另一个Anakin——他并不是一个完美无瑕的人，”Obi-Wan说，语气没什么变化。“他总是很烦人，脾气暴躁，非常自以为是，占有欲特别强。但他善良而忠诚，他是我的朋友。他是我的家人，是几乎被我一手养大的讨厌的弟弟。”用兄弟这个词来指代Anakin并不十分恰当，但Obi-Wan找不到更合适的词了。没有哪个词能完美地形容Anakin对于自己的意义。Anakin就是 _Anakin_ ，一种完全不同于其他的依恋形式。“他死去的那天……”Anakin被火焰覆盖的画面闪现在Obi-Wan的脑海中，他感到双眼刺痛。“当我失去了他的时候，我觉得自己的一半灵魂也和他一起死去了。我感觉……破碎不堪。感觉自己从里到外都被烧焦了。然后我看到了你。”

“你看到了他，”Anakin小声说。

“不，”Obi-Wan说，重新把Anakin的双手握在自己的手中。他看着Anakin的眼睛。“我知道你不是他。你和他很不一样。他比你更愤怒，更封闭自己的内心，更不快乐。你们不同的人生经历把你们塑造成了稍有不同的两个人。但你们有着同样的灵魂。你就是Anakin。”当Anakin张开嘴想要争论时，Obi-Wan打断了他，“你不是他的替代品，更不是他的廉价冒牌货。你……你填补上了我失去他时灵魂里留下的空洞，但你只是稍有不同地填上了它。我向你保证，我能看到你和他之间的不同，但我并不觉得你有哪里比不上他。恰恰相反，亲爱的。”

Anakin舔了舔嘴唇。“真的吗？”

Obi-Wan苦笑着点点头，捏了捏他的手。“无论你做什么都不会改变我对你的感觉。”如果连屠杀了绝地幼徒都没有斩断Obi-Wan对Anakin——任何一个Anakin——的依恋的话，那他就真的已经无药可救了。

“即使我没有他那么优秀？”Anakin迟疑地说。

Obi-Wan皱起了眉。他不知道Anakin是从什么时候开始对那个前世的自己产生了不安全感的。在Anakin更小的时候，他很喜欢听Obi-Wan讲他们的故事，总是不厌其烦地要求Obi-Wan给他讲他们作为一对师徒时的冒险经历。

“此话怎讲？”Obi-Wan问。

“你说你会训练我，但是……我可能远不会像他那么优秀。我的年龄已经太大了。”

“Anakin，”Obi-Wan恼火地叹了口气，说道。“我希望你能忘掉这种荒唐的想法，认为我的学徒是某种你必须要成为的完美典范。他不是的。说实话，那些他擅长的领域——光剑对战和原力操控——对他来说就像是本能一样容易。我毫不怀疑，这些对你来说也会像本能一样容易。至于其他方面……你在冥想上已经比他做得好得多了。”这是真的。当Obi-Wan花时间教Anakin冥想时，他非常惊喜。如果说Anakin很擅长冥想，那就有点夸张了，但他绝对比他的学徒做得更好，他的学徒甚至都没法在整个冥想过程中好好地坐着，他的意识里一片混乱，充斥着各种无法压抑住的情绪。现在的Anakin不需要压抑他的情绪，而这对他的精神状态产生了奇妙的影响。“你比他在你这个年纪时的状态更好。”

然而他的话似乎并没有对Anakin起到安抚作用。他仍在皱着眉，目光在Obi-Wan的脸上搜寻着。他突然向前扑去，坐在Obi-Wan的膝盖上，双手捧起Obi-Wan的脸。“告诉我你更爱我，”Anakin强硬地说。“我只在乎这个。”

Obi-Wan盯着他，感到不知所措。他的学徒从来没有做过这样的事，从来没有这样厚着脸皮地要求他表达爱意。他的学徒清楚地知道不能向他的绝地师父要求这个。

但这个Anakin不是绝地学徒。没有人告诉过他绝地是不允许有依恋的。Obi-Wan甚至不确定Anakin是否 _知道_ 这一点：Obi-Wan从来没有明确地告诉过他。

也许是时候告诉他了。

“我不能……”他开口说道，但当他看到Anakin的表情有多脆弱时，他停了下来。现在绝不是一个告诉Anakin的好时机，告诉他Obi-Wan不能——被禁止——爱他。不管Anakin怎么说，他可能还是想家了。

“这不是个竞争，亲爱的，”Obi-Wan说，手指梳理着Anakin柔软的头发。“另一个你是我的兄弟。我把他从一个小男孩养大，他最终成了一个让我无比骄傲的人。而你……这一次不是由我把你抚养长大的——是你妈妈把你带大——但你是这个世界上唯一让我觉得自己还活着的人。”Obi-Wan吻了吻男孩的额头，呼吸着他的味道。

他叹了口气。“我知道绝地不应该有这种感觉，但我已经失去太多了，亲爱的。即使我得到了第二次机会，来做得更好，但那也无法抹去在我的前世中发生的一切。”他闭上眼睛，想到那些散落在圣殿各处的尸体，想到火焰和心碎，想到几十年来痛苦的孤独和无数的 _如果_ 。“我的灵魂已经不再像从前那样完整了。我觉得哪里出了问题——我觉得是我出了问题。这第二次人生……感觉还是那么的不真实。我感觉……”Obi-Wan盯着对面的墙，寻找着合适的话语。“……脱节了。我无法像以前那样在意周遭的世界。你是唯一的例外。你让我觉得完整，这是其他的一切都无法做到的事。”

Anakin紧紧地拥抱着他。“那就别走，”他说。“你为什么一定要离开？留下来陪我。我也需要你。每次你离开的时候，我都觉得那是错的。”

Obi-Wan想象了一下：不回科洛桑，留下来陪着Anakin，每时每刻都与他待在一起，训练他，看着他长成一个强大的年轻人。

这很有诱惑力。

这比它本该有的诱惑力要大得多。他是一名绝地武士。他要对原力履行职责。原力给了他第二次机会是要他纠正错误，而不是放纵自己。

“我不能，Anakin，”他说，亲吻着他的额角。“你知道我得从西斯尊主的手中拯救银河系——”

Anakin冷笑一声。“如果你要为拯救银河系而忽视自己的需求，我他妈才不在乎银河系会怎么样呢。”他向后退开，看着Obi-Wan的眼睛。“我是认真的，Obi-Wan。如果你需要我，如果我真的能让你感觉好一些，那么我愿意帮助你。这颗星球距离科洛桑只有四十六标准分钟的行程。你不出任务的时候可以每天晚上来这里。我可以修改你飞船上的电脑，让它不去记录你来这里的行程。没有人会知道你晚上待在哪里的。”

Obi-Wan的胃揪在了一起。他应该拒绝。这太冒险了。总有人会注意到他不在圣殿里过夜的。

“这样我也不会那么孤单了。”Anakin补充说，可怜巴巴地看着他。

“你这个喜欢操纵别人的臭小子，”Obi-Wan说，声音里没什么热度。

Anakin笑了起来。“但是你爱我，”他说着亲了一下Obi-Wan的脸，然后把他们的脸颊蹭在一起，就像一只黏人的猫。“嗯，我喜欢你的胡子。感觉真好。”

Obi-Wan闭上眼睛，享受着他们之间的亲密，然后他把Anakin抱起来放在地板上。“你已经长大了，不应该再坐在我的腿上了，Anakin。”

“谁说的？”Anakin翻了个白眼说，然后站了起来。

“我说的，”Obi-Wan干巴巴地说，也站了起来。他微笑着看着Anakin打了个哈欠。“这可真是漫长的一天。我明天一大早就得走。咱们该去睡觉了。”

令他惊讶的是，Anakin并没有提出抗议。每次Obi-Wan去塔图因拜访Skywalker一家时，他都不愿意上床睡觉，想要尽可能多地和Obi-Wan待在一起。但是这次，当Obi-Wan向他道晚安时，他却出奇地顺从了。

当Obi-Wan刚躺到床上，就听见了房门打开的声音时，Anakin的顺从才终于有了合理的解释。

Anakin轻轻走到Obi-Wan的床边，钻进了他的被单里，然后把一只手搭在了Obi-Wan的腰上。

“Anakin，”他不耐烦地说。

“就这一次，”Anakin贴着他的胳膊喃喃道。“求你了？”

Obi-Wan屈服了。这不是他第一次与Anakin睡在一起了。他的学徒小时候经常会溜到他的床上，通常是在做了噩梦之后，而在战争期间，他们也曾无数次地共用一个睡袋。

但不知为何，这次的感觉不太一样。Obi-Wan不知道这是为什么，但确实如此。

虽然稍有不安，但他还是放松了下来，Anakin熟悉的呼吸声慢慢带着他陷入了梦乡。这感觉很对。所有事情终于都是对的了。

Obi-Wan好多年没有睡得这么好了。

他醒过来，怀里抱着他的男孩，Anakin的头依偎在他的颈弯处。

Obi-Wan允许自己享受这片刻偷来的平静与满足，然后才不情愿地从Anakin纠缠的四肢中挣脱出来。

他洗了个澡，换上了绝地的衣袍。Obi-Wan把光剑挂在腰带上，回头看着床上的人。

意识到自己正流连不前，Obi-Wan做了个鬼脸。原力啊，他这是怎么了？他不能留下来陪Anakin。就算他可以留下来，懒洋洋地在床上躺一整天也不是绝地会做的事。

Obi-Wan困惑地摇了摇头，走近床边，说：“Anakin，我要走了。”

男孩翻了个身，拉过Obi-Wan的枕头盖在脸上，他紧紧地抱着它，拒绝睁开眼睛。

Obi-Wan忍不住露出一个温柔的微笑。看来每个宇宙的Anakin都喜欢赖床。

他弯下腰亲吻了Anakin的头顶。“我会争取尽快回来，亲爱的。愿原力与你同在。”

Anakin睡意朦胧地咕哝了一句什么，仍然闭着眼睛。

Obi-Wan强迫自己退开。他最后看了Anakin一眼，看着他那平和、放松的脸庞，以及环绕着他周身的满足感。然后他转身大步离开了房间，幸福的感觉随着他迈出的每一步消散在了空气中。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin十六岁了。

Anakin比平时早一点离开了修理厂，跳上了飞行艇。他超速往家驶去，如果Obi-Wan在这里的话，这个速度一定会让他脸色发青的，想到这里，他露齿一笑。他兴奋地快要灵魂出窍了。

Obi-Wan今晚就要回家了。

该死的，已经过去 _太久_ 了。Anakin讨厌这些看似简短，结果却变得极其复杂的任务，那会让他一连好几个月都见不到Obi-Wan。

Anakin等不及想要见到他——迫不及待地想让他看看自己的训练成果。Anakin告诉他，他想掌握Obi-Wan的常用剑式，而不是另一个Anakin最喜欢使用的第五式，Obi-Wan对此无礼地表示了怀疑。

“对某种剑式的精通并不是可以随心所欲进行选择的，”Obi-Wan皱着眉告诉他。“它必须让你觉得很自然，且符合你的直觉和心态。”

但Anakin并没有气馁。他一定要掌握索雷苏，以此向Obi-Wan证明他能做到——他能做到另一个Anakin做不到的事。

 _这不是个竞争_ ，一年多以前，Obi-Wan这样告诉他。理智上来说，Anakin明白这一点，但是……

但他还是下定决心要成为一个更好的Anakin，让Obi-Wan以他为傲。再说了，另一个Anakin有那么多时间能和Obi-Wan待在一起，而他却只能满足于一天中偷来的几个小时——这还是最好的情况——他怎么可能不把这当成一种竞争？

他不想让Obi-Wan怀念另一个Anakin，他甚至不愿让他 _想起_ 他。

Obi-Wan是他的。

Anakin把飞行艇停在家门前，然后跳了下来。Anakin把光剑召唤到手中，然后脱下了外套。在Obi-Wan回来之前，他还有一些时间可供消磨。

他沉浸在训练之中，陷入了一种半冥想的状态，世间的存在只剩下了他的身体，手中的光剑，和流淌在他全身的原力，以至于他差点没听到飞船降落的声音。

Obi-Wan走出飞船时，Anakin突然睁开了眼睛，他的脸上露出了一个灿烂的微笑。

看见他的身影，Obi-Wan的笑意在眼角挤出了皱纹，Anakin感到一阵幸福的浪潮向自己袭来——那种 _终于_ 得偿所愿的感觉——而这不仅是他自己的感受。

Anakin全凭意志力才能让自己保持不动，他等着Obi-Wan向自己走来，而不是自己向他冲过去。他想向Obi-Wan证明自己有足够的自制力，他可以变得成熟，他可以表现得有尊严——

哦，去他的吧。

Anakin跳进了Obi-Wan的怀里，双臂环住Obi-Wan的脖子，他们的身体紧紧相贴。

Obi-Wan轻快地笑起来，然后回抱住了他，他的怀抱坚定而熟悉。该死的，这种感觉太好了。Anakin不由自主地闭上了眼睛，他轻轻蹭着Obi-Wan的脸颊，呼吸着Obi-Wan熟悉的气息，享受着他的胡子扎在自己光滑的皮肤上的感觉。“我好想你。”

他不指望能得到Obi-Wan的回应；Anakin现在已经清楚地认识到了绝地对于依恋的愚蠢立场。Obi-Wan从来没有因为他的爱意谴责过他，从来没有告诉过他这些感情是多余的，这对他来说就足够了。Anakin非常清楚Obi-Wan已经为他打破了多少绝地原则，所以他 _知道_ Obi-Wan是在乎他的。Obi-Wan的行动胜过了一切言语。他能看到，在他们分开了那么久之后，Obi-Wan几乎无法把视线从他的身上移开，所以他并不需要Obi-Wan亲口对他说出自己的思念。

Obi-Wan叹了口气，他的双臂紧紧地环在Anakin的身上。“我也很想你，亲爱的。”

Anakin因高兴颤抖着。Obi-Wan的话虽然简单，但却让一股温暖和愉快的感觉流过了他的全身，他的身体融化在了Obi-Wan的怀抱里，迫使绝地承受着他的全部重量。Obi-Wan毫不费力地做到了。Anakin现在可能更高了，但Obi-Wan一直都是更强壮的那一个。Anakin可以肯定，对他来说，Obi-Wan的怀抱永远会是世界上最安全的地方。也是他全世界最喜欢的地方。

“现在让我来看看你，”Obi-Wan说。

Anakin稍稍向后退去，过程中用他半张的双唇划过Obi-Wan的下颌线。有那么一瞬间，他做好了被骂的准备，他确定自己做得有点过了，但Obi-Wan却什么也没说。

Anakin放松下来，对绝地武士露出一个纯洁的微笑，假装自己的唇上没有掠过一阵酥麻。

“嗯，我觉得你已经长得够高了，”Obi-Wan说，他若有所思地看着他，目光中带着无尽的喜爱。“好吧，这样我就放心了。给你买衣服可不是一件容易的事情，你总是一个月就穿不下它们了。”

“我从没让你给我买过衣服，”Anakin说，他的一只手沿着Obi-Wan的脖子向上探去，手指插进Obi-Wan浓密的秀发中。“我完全可以给自己来。”他的语气温和，他并不真的介意Obi-Wan在旅行途中买给他的那些衣服。它们通常是一些Obi-Wan执行任务所在星球上的一些当地服装，而Anakin喜欢自己是那些任务的一部分的感觉。

_是啊。这就是你喜欢穿他给你买的那些衣服的原因了。_

Anakin感觉自己脸红了。好吧，如果他愿意实话实说，他喜欢有实物证明Obi-Wan在离开他的时候也一直在想着他，Obi-Wan亲手为他挑选了这些衣物，可能还 _想象_ 过Anakin穿着它们的样子。

Anakin垂下了视线，希望Obi-Wan没有察觉到他的想法。但他不知道自己为什么要担心：Obi-Wan似乎从来没有意识到，他已经不再是一个孩子了。

“任务还顺利吗？”Anakin问道，他看向那双蓝灰色的眼睛，转移了话题。该死的，他 _爱_ 死了Obi-Wan看着自己的眼神：就好像他是世界上最迷人、最重要的东西一样。Anakin舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。“R2有帮上忙吗？”

Obi-Wan做了个鬼脸，但他承认道：“是的。”

Anakin笑了，对自己很满意。“看吧？你早就应该把他带走了。他是个宇航机器人。他待在这里太无聊了。”

_我待在这里也很无聊。_

他没有说出来，但Obi-Wan似乎总能知道他想说什么。Obi-Wan怎么会对某些事情如此无动于衷，同时却对Anakin的情绪状态如此敏感呢，这真是太奇怪了。

Obi-Wan叹了口气。“Anakin……”他一只手搭上Anakin的肩膀，带着他向房子走去。“你在塞隆的飞梭锦标赛上玩得开心吗？”

Anakin轻轻一笑。“当然了，比赛太棒了。谢谢你的门票。”那张VIP票贵得吓人，他的豪华房间带有一个私人露台，那里是绝佳的观赛处。就他个人而言，Anakin不需要一个豪华席位来享受一场精彩的比赛，但有这个心意才是最重要的。他知道当Obi-Wan要离开他很长一段时间时，他就会感到愧疚，他离开的时间越长，Anakin收到的礼物就越贴心。Anakin无法否认，他 _喜欢_ 被Obi-Wan宠着。他非常清楚，珍视和宠爱某个人是绝对违背了绝地的信仰的，所以这意义重大。而那确实如此。

但是……

“我只是希望你能和我在一起，”Anakin说，没有看向Obi-Wan。

“我也希望，”Obi-Wan说，他的原力印记抚过Anakin的。

Anakin回应了他的触碰，但他仍然保持着精神屏障的竖立，这只是出于自我保护的目的。每当他将他们的原力印记更深地融合在一起，在Obi-Wan离开后，他都会感觉非常痛苦：他感到极度的孤独和渴望。

“但你知道，我必须出席一个Ben不能错过的贸易联盟会议，我必须兼顾这个会议和我的绝地任务，这几乎是个不可能完成的挑战。”Obi-Wan的眉间出现了一道深深的皱纹，他看起来非常疲惫。

Anakin紧抿着嘴唇。“总有一天你会把自己累坏的。这种双重生活太危险了。如果Palpatine起了疑心怎么办？”

Obi-Wan耸了耸肩。“我知道这很冒险，但这是唯一的办法，Anakin。”

“我还是认为你应该把Palpatine的事告诉绝地长老会。”

Obi-Wan轻轻摇了摇头。“我不能冒走漏风声的危险。况且，就算告诉了长老会，他们也没办法把Palpatine从议长的位置上撤下来。严格来讲，做一个西斯并不是现代共和国认可的犯罪行为。我们需要证据来证明Palpatine背叛了共和国，这些证据我只能通过分离势力委员会，以Ben的身份得到，无论它什么时候会成立。已经有传言说，那很快就会发生了。”

Anakin皱起了眉。“真的吗？我以为那在你前世的生活中要晚一些才发生呢。”

Obi-Wan的嘴角抽动一下。他心不在焉地点了点头。“如果Palpatine从没遇见过你的话，他的计划很有可能会发生变化……”

Anakin盯着他。“你这话是什么意思？Palpatine的计划和我有什么关系？”

Obi-Wan脸色煞白。

“没什么，”他说，没有迎向Anakin的目光。“一个人永远无法确定改变时间后会发生什么。”

“废话，”Anakin说，眯起了眼睛。“告诉我你是什么意思。”

Obi-Wan彻底僵住了。

Anakin感觉自己的胃沉了下去。他一直怀疑Obi-Wan有什么事在瞒着他。事实上，有一个问题Obi-Wan似乎总是避而不谈。

“他是怎么死的？”Anakin说。“另一个我。”

Obi-Wan的下颌一紧，Anakin知道自己猜对了。

“是……是Palpatine杀了他吗？”

Obi-Wan的喉间溢出一声刺耳又难听的大笑。“不，他没有。是我杀了他。”

Anakin觉得自己仿佛被打了一拳。

“什么？”他低声问道，嘴唇几乎没有动。

Obi-Wan叹了口气，拉过他的手腕，带着他坐在了草地上。他以一个接近于冥想的姿势盘腿坐下，但他的眼里却与平静相去甚远。他看起来心神不宁。

“请坐下吧，”Obi-Wan说。

Anakin坐下了。

然后Obi-Wan讲了起来。

等他讲完后，Anakin感到一阵眩晕和恶心。他站起身，背对着Obi-Wan，脑海里还在回想着Obi-Wan告诉他的一切。

他的前世成了一个西斯尊主。他背叛了Obi-Wan——他背叛了所有人。他变成了某种令银河系闻风丧胆的杀人机器。他是个杀人犯。杀害了 _幼童_ 的凶手。

“Anakin，说点什么，”Obi-Wan说，他的精神沿着他们的链接小心翼翼地试探着他。“Anakin？”

一阵笑声溢出了Anakin的喉咙，笑声刺耳，还有些歇斯底里，但同时还蕴含着一丝宽慰。

他可能彻底搞砸了，但他还是感到宽慰。

至少现在他不用再担心自己比不上另一个Anakin了。他不可能比另一个Anakin更让Obi-Wan失望了。

他能感觉到Obi-Wan的疑惑。“Anakin？”

“你从一开始就应该告诉我的，”Anakin说，注视着河水。“你知道这些年来，比起你那个完美的学徒，我觉得自己有多差劲吗？”

“我告诉过你他并不完美——”

“我以为你只是在安慰我，”Anakin说，咬着脸颊内侧。“我以为你只是想让我感觉好一些。如果你能早点告诉我，他就是个白痴，是一个叛徒，事情就大不相同了。”

“他不是个白痴，”Obi-Wan说。“那不是他的错。他被Palpatine洗脑了很多年。”

“他 _就_ 是个白痴，”Anakin哼了一声，转身面对着Obi-Wan。“他怎么能——他怎么能认为你是他的敌人？他有你做他的师父，他拥有你的爱和信任，但他却把这一切都丢掉了。为了什么？为了一个他几乎不认识的女孩！”

Obi-Wan的脸上掠过一片阴影。痛苦？后悔？“我从没告诉过Anakin我……我爱他，直到已经为时太晚。”

Anakin冷笑一声。“这根本不是个借口。你也从没告诉过我你爱我，但我不傻。我能看得出来。我能感觉到。”

Obi-Wan的颧骨上泛起一片淡淡的红晕。他移开了视线，下颌紧绷。“Anakin，你必须知道，我没有……我并没有像对待你一样对待过他。作为他的绝地师父，我必须得表现出一个权威的形象，我必须告诉他，强烈的情绪是错误的。我不能做出任何违背那些教导的事情。我 _确实_ 对他太心软，太纵容了，但我觉得他从没意识到，其他大师只会比我更严厉。他不是在圣殿里长大的；他没有任何人可以与我相比。所以我想，他可能根本不知道我对他的……依恋。”

Anakin不知所措地盯着他。他没法好好捋清楚这件事。他可以从Obi-Wan的每一个眼神，每一次触碰中感受到Obi-Wan对他深沉的爱意。他不敢相信另一个自己竟然没有看到这一点。

_也许你能看见它，只是因为他允许你看见。_

这个想法……让他恍然大悟。Obi-Wan对他表现出的感情要比对另一个Anakin表现出的感情更深吗？Obi-Wan允许他看见自己有多在乎他，是因为他不想重复过去的错误吗？

Anakin皱起眉，试着想象被一个更加冷漠的Obi-Wan抚养长大，他并非真正选择了他，他坚持认为绝地不应该感受到爱……他可以看到，这会让他有多缺乏安全感，有多渴望得到爱和理解——任何人的爱和理解。他可以看到自己让Amidala议员和Palpatine成为了他的慰藉，他们会赞扬他，会毫不掩饰地表达自己的爱意——那刚好与他的师父相反，他的师父甚至拒绝承认自己拥有感情。

原力啊。

自从他遇见Obi-Wan以来，他第一次觉得自己可能是一个幸运的Anakin。如果Obi-Wan没有先成为另一个Anakin的师父，如果他过去的错误和失去没有将他塑造成这个被Anakin所熟悉和喜爱的人的话，他就不会成为 _他的_ Obi-Wan。

Anakin看着Obi-Wan：看着他写满担忧的脸和心神不宁的眼睛，看着他紧绷着的肩膀。当他意识到Obi-Wan在前世受了多少苦，失去了多少东西时，他的内心揪在了一起。Obi-Wan不只是失去了所有，他还被那个由他一手养大，且深爱着的男孩背叛，如果Obi-Wan没有改变未来， _Anakin_ 就会成为这个以最糟的方式背叛了他的男孩，然后Obi-Wan将不得不亲手杀死自己所爱的人。

Anakin走过去，跪倒在地上，然后爬到了Obi-Wan的膝上。“我很抱歉，”他轻声说道，紧紧地抱住他。“我很抱歉，师父。”

Obi-Wan在他的怀里僵住了。

有那么一瞬间，Anakin有些困惑，然后他立刻意识到自己说了什么。他的脸红了，胃里不舒服地搅动着。他不会否认，他已经想叫Obi-Wan“师父”很长时间了——这感觉很 _对_ ——但他一直小心翼翼地避免叫出口，因为Obi-Wan从没对此表示过欢迎。“抱歉，”Anakin畏缩着说。“我不应该这么叫你的——我不是你的学徒——”

“不，”Obi-Wan说。他的声音有些奇怪。“我不介意，Anakin。”

Anakin皱起眉，希望能看到Obi-Wan的表情。Obi-Wan这么说是为了让他好受一些吗？他向链接的另一端探去，想要感知一下Obi-Wan的情绪，但Obi-Wan竖起了精神屏障，他什么也感觉不到。

“你确定这样不会让你感觉很痛苦吗？”Anakin说。“我不想唤起你不好的回忆，师父。”这次，这个词更顺畅地从他的口中说了出来。Anakin喜欢说出这个词，考虑到他曾经是个奴隶，所以这种感觉可能有点奇怪。但那感觉很好。这感觉就像是世界上最自然的事，Anakin忍不住又说了一遍。“师父，我——”

Obi-Wan伸手将他揽进怀里。“我确定，”他嗓音沙哑地说。“如果你愿意，你当然可以叫我师父了，Anakin。”

Anakin微微一笑，鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭Obi-Wan的侧脸。“那 _你_ 想要什么呢？我知道你喜欢宠着我。”实际上，他现在有点明白Obi-Wan为什么会宠着他了：这可能是他在对自己在另一世中认识到的缺陷的一种过度补偿。“但我也想取悦你。我讨厌看到你难过的样子。我想让你感觉很好，师父。”

Obi-Wan的身体僵住了。他用力吞咽了一下。

Anakin的心脏提到了嗓子眼里，他的阴茎抽动了一下。他真的 _没有_ 在暗示什么，但他现在痛苦地意识到这听起来就像是个暗示——而且Obi-Wan似乎也意识到了。

Obi-Wan一动不动，他环着Anakin的双臂松开了。他们仍然紧紧地贴在一起，Anakin还坐在他的腿上，所以Obi-Wan不可能感觉不到那根戳着他腹部的硬物。

Anakin的脸红得发烫。

沉默压抑而紧张地蔓延着。Anakin的全身都像是着了火。他想要像一个饥渴的青少年一样在Obi-Wan的身上磨蹭自己。他想把他推到，含住他的阴茎。他会让他的师父感觉很 _好_ 的——

Obi-Wan清清嗓子，退了开去，他轻轻把Anakin从自己的膝头推开。“我不在的时候，你有好好练习索雷苏吗？”

Anakin眨了眨眼。

说真的吗？Obi-Wan就这么打算装作什么也没注意到？

“当然了，”他说道，终于鼓起勇气去看着Obi-Wan的眼睛。

Obi-Wan的表情看起来几乎一切正常。几乎。他的下颌稍稍绷紧，精神屏障就像是一座堡垒，不允许Anakin窥见他的一丝情绪。

Obi-Wan站了起来，动作对他而言有些失了风度，然后点亮了自己的光剑。“那我们就来看看吧。”

Anakin还没来得及站稳脚跟，Obi-Wan就发起了攻击。Anakin尖叫着躲开了。他及时举起了自己的光剑，挡下了Obi-Wan的一击。

Obi-Wan选择了第二式来测试Anakin的索雷苏，他对第二式的运用没有他对自己最喜欢的剑式运用得那么好，所以这可能是Anakin还没有被击倒的唯一原因。带着一个坚硬的勃起进行光剑对战并不好玩，而看着Obi-Wan挥舞光剑的样子根本缓解不了Anakin裤子里的状态。

但是，毫不谦虚地说，Anakin _确实_ 非常优秀。在过去的几个月里，他坚持不懈地进行着训练，直到把第三式练得手到擒来。

“停！”当Anakin准备发起进攻时，Obi-Wan叫道。

Anakin停了下来，试图摆脱肾上腺素的影响。

他看见Obi-Wan的嘴角弯起一个微笑。

“怎么了？”Anakin气喘吁吁地问。

“你确实有很大进步，”Obi-Wan点头称赞道。“干得不错。”

Anakin笑了起来，得到赞扬让他的皮肤泛起一阵酥麻。

“但是，”Obi-Wan说，脸上闪过一丝好笑的表情。“你还是不由自主地变换到了德杰姆·索。”

Anakin的脸色沉了下来。

Obi-Wan捏着鼻梁，叹了口气。“这不是件坏事，Anakin。另一个你精通第五式是有原因的。就连Dooku都认为Anakin是他所见过最优秀的德杰姆·索式剑术大师，而我碰巧也同意这个观点。这一剑法对你来说就像是本能，不像索雷苏。不要误会我的意思：经过足够的训练，你也能掌握索雷苏，但我认为你不应该与自己的本性作斗争。”Obi-Wan把光剑挂在腰带上，然后看着Anakin的眼睛。“你不必成为与他不同的人，才能做你自己，亲爱的。”

Anakin吞咽一下，点点头，然后垂下了视线。“我会认真考虑的，师父。”

Obi-Wan的精神屏障失效了一瞬间，Anakin在他们的链接中感受到了一种混杂着满足—内疚—愉悦的感情。

Anakin睁大了眼。

Obi-Wan真的 _喜欢_ 自己叫他师父。Obi-Wan _想_ 让他叫他师父。

Anakin咬着下唇，藏起自己的笑容，他重新看向Obi-Wan——看向他的师父——然后再次点亮了光剑。“再来一局？这次我会使用德杰姆·索。”

Obi-Wan眼里的赞许让Anakin颤抖，脸上泛起红晕。

 _噁，该死的，集中精神，Skywalker_ ，他告诉自己，然后发起了进攻，他如呼吸一样轻松地运用着第五式。他不得不承认Obi-Wan是对的：德杰姆·索比索雷苏更让他觉得自然。

他们的光剑撞在一起，他的师父微笑着，他的目光柔和，但同时奇异地认真和专注，让Anakin觉得自己是世界上唯一的存在。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin十七岁了。Obi-Wan终于不再否认自己的感情，但这并没有让事情变得更容易。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Notes：  
> 警告：本章含有不符合道德观念的内容。虽然没有未成年性行为，但此时Obi-Wan的想法已经远非纯洁了。
> 
> 译者Notes：  
> 警告：本章第二节含有约炮及Obi-Wan x OFC（原创女性角色）内容，请注意避雷。

Obi-Wan坐在千泉之殿里，他闭着眼睛试着进入冥想状态，“ _试着_ ”是这句话的重点。他的脑海中思绪纷杂，他的疑虑和困扰使他无法集中精神。

“Obi-Wan！”

他吓了一跳，然后睁开了眼睛。Quinlan Vos打趣地笑着，坐在了他的对面。“你在这里做什么？”

“你说什么？”Obi-Wan挑起眉毛说。

他的老朋友白了他一眼，眼里洋溢着笑意。“我都不记得上一次晚上在圣殿看见你是什么时候的事了。”

Obi-Wan努力不让自己紧张起来。他告诉自己，他一直很小心。Quinlan不可能知道Anakin的事。

Quinlan得意地笑了起来。“你似乎对在这里过夜过敏啊。不过这也不怪你。”他眨了眨眼。“我们都是正值壮年的健康男人嘛。话虽如此，他们一定相当漂亮，才能把你留在床上那么长时间。”

Quinlan的暗示——错误的暗示——本该让他放松下来。

但却并没有。

Obi-Wan茫然地看着另一个绝地。Anakin暗色的皮肤躺在白色床单上的画面猝不及防地闪现在他的脑海中。

Obi-Wan不安地把这个画面从脑海里推开。Quinlan的暗示是 _错_ 的。他和Anakin睡在一起的时候都是非常纯洁的。他们只是字面意义上的一起 _睡觉_ 。他没什么好内疚的。

尽管Anakin会对他产生……生理反应，但他们的关系只是导师和他的被监护人。他们也是朋友。但仅此而已。Anakin才十六岁。这个年纪的男孩，什么都有可能引起他的情欲——他还记得前世的Anakin在这个年纪是什么样的。虽然Obi-Wan不记得Anakin曾因为与自己的近距离接触而勃起过，但如果他的学徒曾对自己有过好感，但他却在几年后和Amidala议员结了婚的话，这就说明他对自己的感情并没有那么认真。

所以Obi-Wan能做的只有对此置之不理，直到Anakin从那个不适的状态中恢复过来。他完全不应该因此感到困扰的。

他并没有因此感到困扰。

他只是……有些不安，因为他不知道该如何处理这件事。

就是这样。

***

看到妓院的霓虹灯牌和那个正在招呼客人的半裸的提列克女人，Obi-Wan立刻意识到这是一次测试。

在他身旁，Cadeb LaFer的脸上正带着一个挑逗的笑容四处张望着，但Obi-Wan没有错过他同时留意着“Ben”的锐利目光。

他无疑是在等着他露出马脚。

好吧，那他可得等上很久了。

Obi-Wan在脸上挂上一个赞赏的微笑，对他的同伴说：“我喜欢这个地方。真遗憾伯爵不能和我们一起来。”

Dooku伯爵的助理冷哼一声。“他是个老头子了，Ben。心有余而力不足，你懂我的意思。”

Obi-Wan微微一笑，点了点头。当他们走进这个半明半暗的巨大房间里时，他得让自己的表情表现出感兴趣的样子，还得稍带些兴奋。

房间里满是各种不同程度裸露着的男男女女。他们有些在跳舞，有些在接吻，有些在互相爱抚，还有一大部分顾客在进行某种形式的性交，呻吟声甚至盖过了音乐。这种场景淫秽下流——对于绝地来说一定会是相当震惊的。

但Ben Kenobi不是绝地。Obi-Wan不能让自己表现出丝毫的厌恶和不适感。

他想知道Dooku是不是真的在怀疑他，还是说这是Ben在彻底取得他们的信任之前的最后一次测试。

无论是哪种情况，他都承担不起失败的代价。

“你要哪一个？”LaFer说，眼神打量着附近一位端着饮料的全身赤裸的托格鲁塔人——或者说，盯着她那随着动作起伏的乳房。

Obi-Wan毫不怀疑，LaFer并没有在问他要喝什么。

Obi-Wan认命了，他环顾着房间，寻找一个合适的人选。情况已经十分明显了，如果他不想暴露身份的话，他必须得做一些下流的事才能离开这里。

Obi-Wan在心里做了个鬼脸。尽管他在性方面并没有那么拘谨——与大众流行的认知相反，绝地并不禁欲——但他一点也不喜欢被人围观。

但他现在别无选择。他必须挑选一个人。

他的目光停留在一个坐在角落里桌子旁的半裸的人类女人身上。不，那不是个女人；那是个女孩。她太年轻了，可能才十八九岁。

 _太年轻了。_ 即使不考虑他的心理年龄，她对于一个三十二岁的男人来说也太年轻了。

但他似乎无法移开视线，他的目光游移在她穿着蕾丝胸衣的丰满乳房上，还有她她那修长优美的脖颈，她饱满的唇瓣和尖尖的下颌，以及那头金色的卷发。

LaFer大笑着勾住他的肩膀。“不错的眼光。喜欢那些年轻漂亮的，不是吗，我的朋友？”

Obi-Wan挤出一个微笑，移开了目光。“她是个祸水妞。我不想惹麻烦。”

LaFer斜睨了一眼那个女孩。“如果她能被招进这里，那她必须得有十八岁了，这是完全合法的。快去吧，不然我就要上了，Ben。”

想到一个五十多岁的LaFer会把他的爪子伸到女孩的身上……他就非常不安，于是Obi-Wan走了过去。

“晚上好，”他在女孩的面前停下来，说道。

她从那杯正在啜饮的果汁中抬起头来，冲他眨了眨眼，然后她的蓝眼睛慢慢地游走过他的全身，让他的阴茎为此抽动了一下。

“晚上好，”她微笑着说。“你愿意和我坐一会儿吗？”

Obi-Wan坐下了。

半个小时后，他仍然坐在那里，但那个女孩正坐在他的腿上扭动着身体，口中溢出呻吟声，他亲吻着她的胸部，她灵巧的手指撸动着他的阴茎。

Obi-Wan其实并没有打算让事情发展到这一步。他本想为LaFer演一出令人信服的戏，好消除任何怀疑他可能是一个绝地卧底的想法，但是他的情欲却占了上风。已经过去太久了……太多 _年_ 了。而且最近他的身体里有一种奇怪的紧绷感，亟需肉体上的释放。

所以Obi-Wan没有阻止女孩的动作，她把内裤拉到一旁，然后在他的粗长上沉下了身子。他紧咬牙关，阴茎被紧紧包裹住的感觉让他感到无比满足。他把双手放在她短裙之下的大腿上，帮助她骑着自己。他的视野模糊了，霓虹灯、慢节奏的音乐、性爱的声音，以及环绕着他的又紧又热的感觉迅速淹没了他的感官。他几乎看不到面前的女孩，他的脸埋在她的金发里，用力插入她的紧致。

女孩很快就呻吟出声，然后在他的阴茎上达到了高潮，她的内壁紧紧地挤压着他。但这并没有把他带向顶峰。

她接下来做的事做到了。

她满足地叹息着，用脸颊蹭着他的下颌，低声说道：“我喜欢你的胡子。”

 _我喜欢你的胡子，_ 另一个声音在他的脑海中回荡，声音更低沉，且充满深情。

Obi-Wan颤抖着，用力地顶了进去，然后射了出来。

他不记得自己离开了那个女孩。他不记得自己离开了妓院。Obi-Wan头晕目眩，处于震惊之中，他关上了旅馆的房门，背靠在门上。

他是不是——他是不是真的……

不。

绝对没有。

这简直是不可想象的。

Anakin是……他曾是他的兄弟。在前世中，Obi-Wan曾把他 _抚养_ 长大。Obi-Wan是Anakin最接近父亲的存在。

 _但这是一个不同的Anakin，_ 一个声音在他的脑海深处响起。 _这次你没有养大他。_

他对一个十六岁男孩产生了畸形的、不正当的吸引，他却在试图为自己辩护，Obi-Wan心烦意乱地跌坐在地板上，闭上眼睛，向原力敞开了自己。

他强迫自己回忆起所有他产生 _欲望_ 的瞬间，回忆那些似乎被他的潜意识压制或忽略了的记忆。

事后看来，这一切都是那么的显而易见。他对Anakin的依恋……不同于他对自己学徒的依恋，一直都是这样，但这种依恋在过去的几年间变得更加强烈、更加难以抗拒了。Anakin是他的整个世界，是唯一能让Obi-Wan感觉自己还活着的人。在这几年中，他对Anakin的关注变了味道，变成了某种本不应该存在的东西。尽管他的灵魂苍老而疲惫，但他的身体却是年轻健康的。多年来，他一直忽略着身体上的需求，因为他过着一种双重生活，还把所有的闲暇时间都花在了Anakin的身上。所以，随着Anakin从一个男孩长成了一个年轻男人，他大概是不可避免地把自己无法满足的欲望转移到了这个成为自己生活重心的人的身上。

但这仍然完全无法让人接受。

现在只有一个可行的解决办法：他必须结束与Anakin之间的关系。当他的依恋纯洁无害时，放纵自己是一回事，而当他的依恋变得可耻且不正当的时候，再放纵自己就是另一回事了。

Anakin值得更好的。

***

恐惧不是一个绝地武士应有的感觉。

但Obi-Wan还是感到恐惧，不然他就不会在过去的两个月间不断地推迟去伊登的行程了，即使他有好几次机会可以驻足拜访。他甚至错过了Anakin的十七岁生日，这无疑对男孩的感情造成了极大的伤害。

他太懦弱了。

他似乎还是没有学会该如何放下自己所爱的人。

更糟的是，他灵魂里的渴望像是无底的深渊，那种想要见到Anakin的痛苦折磨与想要告诉他自己再也不会回来了完全无关。

他想去见Anakin。这就是他的全部所求。

 _骗子，_ 一个声音在他的脑海深处说道。 _你想碰他，想把你那肮脏变态的爪子放在他的身上，你想呼吸他的味道，想把你们的精神和身体融合在一起，直到你存在于他的每一个细胞中。_

Obi-Wan为自己的想法和欲望感到恶心，他咬紧牙关，设定了去往伊登的航线。

是时候结束这种疯狂了。

***

他在修理厂找到了Anakin，他正在修理一个机器人。

Obi-Wan在原力中隐藏起自己的存在，站在门口看着他，他为自己的行为感到深深的羞愧，但却无法阻止自己。

毕竟，这是最后一次了。

过了今天下午，他就再也见不到Anakin了。

仅仅是这个想法就让他感到一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛，所以Obi-Wan尽情地看着他，就像一个口渴的人，知道自己的余生都将面临干旱。

Anakin因专注眉毛紧锁，他咬着下唇，蓝色的眼睛瞪着读数，好像那些数字冒犯到他了似的。

Obi-Wan把目光从Anakin的唇上扯开，做了一个深呼吸，感到些许不安。他是从 _什么时候_ 开始这样看着Anakin的？

Anakin转过头，眨了眨眼。“师父？”

Obi-Wan没有料到，当Anakin微笑着看着他时，他的心会因为渴望而缩紧。

原力啊，他应该马上离开。他应该离开这里，然后再也不回来。

Anakin一定是看到了他脸上的表情，因为他的笑容沉了下去。“Obi-Wan？”他小心翼翼地说，声音不再兴奋。

“我是来道别的，”Obi-Wan说，他几乎听不出自己的声音。“我不会再回来了，Anakin。”

Anakin的表情呆住了。

“什么？”他终于低声问道，声音破碎。“你说你不会回来了是什么意思？为什么？”

Obi-Wan在来时的路上准备了两种听起来足够可信的解释。但现在，看着Anakin，他却无法将任何一种解释说出口。他没法对Anakin说谎。

他咬紧牙关，移开了视线。“因为我辜负了你。我让你失望了，Anakin。”这可真讽刺啊。看来在每一个宇宙里，他都注定要辜负Anakin。Obi-Wan可能阻止了Darth Vader在这个世界的诞生，但他似乎总能找到办法把一切都搞砸——把Anakin搞砸。Obi-Wan知道他一定会伤害到Anakin。

“你在说些什么？”Anakin说着站了起来。

“我……”Obi-Wan吞咽一下。“我最近意识到，我们的关系不是很健康。这——这太不恰当了。”

Anakin盯着他。

然后他 _脸红_ 了。“听着，师父，”他的声音有些不自然，带着一些防备。“我知道上次是……我知道我冒犯了你，但这也有点太夸张了——仅仅是因为我在抱着你的时候硬了，你就要离开我吗？”

现在轮到Obi-Wan脸红了。他感到浑身发烫，而这不仅是因为这个话题有些尴尬。

“不是这样的，Anakin，”他清了清嗓子说。“我知道在你这个年纪，你没法控制自己身体的反应。我没有——我没有被冒犯。”

Anakin皱起了眉。“那你是什么意思？你为什么说我们之间的关系不恰当？”他突然睁大了双眼。他向Obi-Wan走近了一步。“你是说你……？”

Obi-Wan什么也没说。大声承认自己的变态想法是无法想象的。但是在整个Rako Hardeen事件之后，他再也不想对Anakin说谎了。

Anakin的脸上慢慢展开一个微笑。这个笑容充满了惊奇和喜悦，明亮得就像是太阳：看着这个笑容让Obi-Wan感到疼痛，淹没了他的理智。

原力啊，他无法想象再也看不到那个微笑了。

但他不会再看到了。

他不能。

“你想要我，”Anakin低声说，声音里透着惊讶。

“我得走了，”Obi-Wan逼着自己说出这句话，看着Anakin脸上的微笑渐渐消失殆尽。“对不起，Anakin。”

“你没什么可道歉的，因为你不会离开这里，”Anakin宣告说，他大步走过去，直到把Obi-Wan堵在门边。他闻起来就像太阳、机油，以及某种独特的味道，Obi-Wan只能将此定义为“ _Anakin_ ”。Obi-Wan深吸一口气，他因为自己的无力抗拒而鄙视自己，但原力在上，他太想念他的男孩了。

“Anakin——”他试着开口。

“不，师父。”Anakin的一只手搭在Obi-Wan的后颈上，把他拉向自己，直到他们的额头相贴。“回答我这个问题：你想要我吗？”

Obi-Wan吞咽一下，全身僵住了。“你才刚满十七岁。”

Anakin冷笑一声，轻轻蹭着他们的鼻子。“这不是个答案。”

“这就是我的答案，”Obi-Wan严肃地说。“你才十七岁，Anakin。而我是一个成年人，年龄几乎是你的两倍大——如果再把我前世的年龄算进去，那就差得更多了。”

“年龄只是个数字，”Anakin说，轻轻磨蹭着Obi-Wan的胡子，他分开的双唇掠过Obi-Wan的下颌线。

Obi-Wan浑身发颤，双手抽搐着，他想要触碰他，想要把他拉近，想要 _拥有_ 他。

“年龄不止是个数字，”他再次试着说。“我们的人生经历塑造了我们，让我们成长。更何况，你母亲把你托付给我来照顾，如果她发现——”

“发现什么？”Anakin说，他分开的双唇划过Obi-Wan的脸颊。“发现你对我的关心胜过一切？发现你爱我胜过一切？”

Obi-Wan紧张起来，热度攀上他的后颈。不管怎样，他还是难以将自己的依恋宣之于口。终其一生，他都在尽其所能地遵循着绝地准则，曾经留下的观念是很难摆脱的，尽管他现在已经不再认为绝地对依恋的态度是正确的了。

“你知道这不是问题所在，”Obi-Wan说，他的双手紧握成拳，阻止自己触碰Anakin，把他拉进自己怀里。“就算不考虑你的年龄，我们之间不对等的权力关系也足够说明这是错的了。”

Anakin冷哼一声。“什么不对等的权力关系，Obi-Wan？”他说，他吻着Obi-Wan的耳朵，然后小猫似的伸出舌头舔了一下，这让Obi-Wan的阴茎抽动一下，他的呼吸一窒。Anakin轻轻咬着他的耳垂。“我的权力在你之上。你给了我一切我随口一提的东西。你可把我宠坏了，师父。该死的，当我告诉你我发烧了的时候，你甚至能丢下任务跑回来看我！”

“你可能会有危险，”Obi-Wan说，退缩了。必须承认，他那时候表现得一点也不绝地。

“我的纤原体是不会让我因为发烧这种愚蠢的原因死掉的，”Anakin轻声笑着说，又舔了一下Obi-Wan的耳垂。“但你能回来真是太可爱了。我看到你的时候非常高兴，我喜欢让你照顾我。”

Obi-Wan几乎挫败地呻吟出声。Anakin的话一点帮助都没有。

“我的意思是，”Anakin喘息着说，嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳朵。“如果我们的关系中存在权力失衡的话，我才是那个拥有更大权力的人。这一点即使是不认识你的人也能看得出来。”

“你这话是什么意思？”

Anakin轻声笑了起来。“Xena觉得你 _魂都被我勾走了_ ，师父。”

Obi-Wan眨了眨眼。他花了一点时间才想起那个偶尔在Anakin的修理厂里打工的女孩。

“实际上，她以为你是我的糖爹，”Anakin说，声音充满了笑意。“我没否认，因为我不知道该怎么解释你对我的意义。”

Obi-Wan……不知道该对这个离谱的说法作何反应。整个谈话都让他觉得超现实。

“别人怎么想并不重要，”他最终说道。“事实是，我是一个成年人，而你是我未成年的被监护人。这——太恶心了，Anakin。”

“这都是放屁，”Anakin语气强硬地说。“在 _这_ 件事上，年龄就只是个数字而已。我从小就开始工作并且能照顾好自己了。我已经像个成年人一样地生活了快两年了。无论从哪种角度来说，我都是一个独立自主的人。更何况我已经到了同意年龄了。而且你一点都不老。对于原力敏感者来说，年龄没那么重要。我们老得很慢。我见过你师父的全息照片，他现在依然很健壮，尽管他已经多大了，六十岁左右？所以我们的年龄差根本不重要。”

Obi-Wan几乎爱怜地笑了起来。他学徒十七岁的时候还在咄咄逼人地闹脾气，或者是大喊大叫，抱怨着自己被拒绝了某种需求是不公平的，而不是有理有据地为自己辩护。这个Anakin确实更成熟，但……这还是不对。

“我不能，”他说，他捧起Anakin的脸，轻轻吻在他的额头。“对我来说，你是世界上最珍贵，最亲爱的东西。我不能冒险伤害你，Anakin。你还会遇见其他人，遇见某个同龄人。比起一个狼狈不堪、愤世嫉俗，年龄还比你大两倍的人来说，你值得更好的。”

Anakin怒视着他，脾气终于爆发了。“我觉得这一点应该由我来评判，而不是你。我根本不想要其他任何人。”他迎着Obi-Wan的目光，继续说，“我不是个孩子了，Obi-Wan。我知道自己想要什么。我想要你。我想吸你的阴茎，我还想让你操我，师父。”

Obi-Wan的胃里一紧，阴茎肿胀难耐。考虑到Anakin说的话，被称作师父（主人）让他感觉非常不对劲，但同时也让他性奋了起来。

“别说了，”他的嗓音沙哑。“请别再说这种话了，Anakin。” _我只是一个普通人，似乎还不是个很好的普通人。_

“但这是事实，”Anakin说，然后将两人的身体紧贴在一起。他的硬挺毫不掩饰地贴在Obi-Wan的小腹上。Anakin双颊泛红，蓝色的眼睛有些失焦。“求你了，师父。你就是我想要的一切。我需要你。不要离开我。”

Obi-Wan颤抖了一下。原力啊，这是错的，但他无法对那双眼睛说不，永远不能。“那好吧，”他叹了口气说。“我不会离开，但这是我们最后一次讨论这个话题了——”

“没门，”Anakin瞪着他说。

Obi-Wan闭了一会儿眼睛。“直到你至少十八岁以后，”他说完了这句话。“等你过了十八岁，如果你还——如果你还想要这个的话，我们可以再谈谈。”

“谈谈？”Anakin低声咕哝着，一脸不高兴。

“是的，谈谈，”Obi-Wan态度坚决地说。“就算你十八岁了，你对我来说也还是太年轻了。”Anakin张嘴想要反驳，Obi-Wan瞪了他一眼。“Anakin。在那之前，我们不会再提起这件事了。我会继续训练你，我们会保持朋友关系，但仅此而已了。”

Anakin愁眉苦脸。“但我还要等十二个标准月才能满十八岁。”

“我很高兴你数学不错，”Obi-Wan挖苦地说。

他又得到了一个瞪视。“好吧，”Anakin不高兴地说。“但我有一个条件。”

Obi-Wan挑起一条眉毛。“我有说过这是可以协商的吗？”

Anakin完美地模仿了他挑眉的样子。“好吧，你刚刚不是还在担心我们之间的权力不对等吗？那我也提个条件，这样就公平了，对吧？”

Obi-Wan感到一阵被逗笑的喜爱之情，他点了点头。“我想这是公平的。”

Anakin微微一笑。“我想要一个吻。”

Obi-Wan立刻僵住了。“不行。”

Anakin的笑容更灿烂了。“但这是我唯一的条件了，而且容不得商量，师父。”

Obi-Wan无动于衷地看了他一眼。“我们才刚刚说好，在你十八岁之前，我们是不会谈这个的。”

“但我的条件并不与此相悖，Obi-Wan，”Anakin说，脸上的表情既得意又惹人喜爱。“我们不必 _谈论_ 。就轻轻亲我一下，然后我们就翻篇。”

Obi-Wan捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“如果我拒绝呢？”

Anakin咧嘴一笑。“如果你拒绝，我就跟着你回科洛桑，然后半夜爬上你的床——全裸的。”

Obi-Wan僵住了。一想到Anakin跟着他回到科洛桑，他的心里就涌起一阵莫名的恐惧，让他想要立刻抓着Anakin把他带到银河系的尽头。他不想让Anakin靠近Palpatine。

“那好吧，”Obi-Wan叹了口气说。他倾身向前，在Anakin的脸上落下一个吻，然后迅速退了回去。

Anakin怒视着他。“这根本就不是吻。”

Obi-Wan露出一个无辜的微笑，再次挑起眉毛。“不是吗？那你在措辞上应该更严谨一点——”

Anakin猛地上前将他们的嘴唇撞在一起，舌头趁机滑进了Obi-Wan因惊讶而张开的嘴里。

Obi-Wan应该把他推开。

他想推开他。

但他的双臂却不由自主地环上了Anakin，将他拉近，抱紧，他的嘴唇在他能阻止自己之前就回应了他的亲吻。他无法阻止自己。他感觉自己快要溺死在了Anakin的吻里，溺死在他甜蜜、饥渴的唇间，溺死在沿着他们的链接涌入自己身体的，如毒品一般的快感和欲求里。Obi-Wan像是醉了一般，他越来越重、越来越深地吻着怀里的男孩，想要将他整个拆吃入腹，想要钻进他的身体，再也不出来。Anakin喉间溢出的声音充满情欲：他毫不羞耻地呻吟着，呜咽着，一边吸吮着Obi-Wan的舌头。这些声音直抵Obi-Wan的阴茎，让他想把Anakin推倒在地板上，爬到他的身上，然后——

 _不_ 。

Obi-Wan猛地拉开自己，跌跌撞撞地向后退开，尽管欲望还未退去，恐惧和羞耻却让他感到一阵恶心。

“不行，Anakin，”他厉声说道，仍在粗重地喘着气。Obi-Wan伸出一只颤抖的手捂着脸，转过身去，拒绝看着Anakin，努力忘记这个男孩看起来有多诱人，他的唇瓣红肿，脸上泛着红晕，双眼因情欲而失了焦。

原力啊，请给予他力量。

“别再这么做了，”Obi-Wan用他所能控制的最平静的声音说道。

“好吧，”Anakin说，甚至懒得掩饰自己急促的呼吸。

Obi-Wan松了口气，正要走开，此时Anakin补充说：“但等我十八岁了，你得一连干我 _好几天_ ，来弥补我现在硬到蛋疼的状态。”

Obi-Wan不知道是该笑还是该骂Anakin一顿，他最终什么也没做，转身朝他的飞船走去。

这是一个错误。是一时的软弱。这种事再也 _不会_ 发生了。Anakin这个年纪的年轻人每个月都能换一个新的迷恋对象。Obi-Wan确定，等Anakin到了十八岁，他大概早就从这段感情中走出来了，甚至可能都不会记得自己曾对Obi-Wan有过一段迷恋——这显然是最好的结果。

一定会是这样的。

他和Anakin应该是兄弟和最好的朋友，而不是——不是 _这个_ 。原力给他的第二次机会不应该被这样利用。Obi-Wan不明白，他改变了一些事情，但那为何会让他和Anakin之间的关系发生如此巨大的变化，并把它扭曲成了某种在他们的前世里从未存在过的东西。

一切都是错的。Anakin本该爱上Amidala议员，或是某个同龄的女孩，而不是他。Obi-Wan本该成为是一个亦父亦兄的形象，而不是 _把自己的舌头伸进Anakin的喉咙里_ 。

到底是什么时候出了错的？


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin有点混蛋，Obi-Wan的自制力受到了考验。Shmi回到了Anakin的生活中，她对此有点不高兴。

Obi-Wan让R2来操控飞船的降落，他站在舱门边，小心地竖起精神屏障，然后摆出一个最不动声色的表情。

这不是因为Anakin。过去的八个月间，他和Anakin之间为数不多的精神界线似乎彻底消失了。现在，这个男孩甚至懒得竖起精神屏障，每次Obi-Wan来看他，或者是当Obi-Wan还在科洛桑的时候，男孩总是时不时地向他传递一些下流想法。如果Obi-Wan的坚硬没有让事情变得困难的话，他一定会为Anakin在深度冥想上取得的进步感到骄傲的。

Obi-Wan拿他一点办法都没有。这孩子简直不可理喻。 _技术上来说_ ，Anakin确实遵守了约定，闭口不提这件事，但他的脑子里却一直 _想着_ 它，而且，每当他们碰巧一起冥想时，他总是通过链接向Obi-Wan传递各种色情画面。Obi-Wan现在已经有点害怕冥想了，他怕自己会再次陷入Anakin的性幻想中。

有一次经历非常令人难忘，Obi-Wan当时正坐在千泉之殿里冥想，他发现自己进入了一个非常生动的性幻想中，Anakin正舔着他的阴茎，就好像那是一个超大号的棒棒糖。不出所料，他立刻硬得像块石头，考虑到Yoda大师正坐在他身旁冥想，情况简直不能更尴尬了。Obi-Wan至今都无法直视他祖师爷的眼睛。

在那之后，Obi-Wan试图和Anakin谈谈，让他别再 _折磨_ 自己了，但那个不可理喻的男孩只是无辜地看着他，并提醒他，他们已经说好在Anakin十八岁之前不会“讨论”这件事了——除非Obi-Wan改变主意了？

这个回答真让Obi-Wan想要把他按在腿上好好揍一顿。他当然没有这么做。他无法相信自己的自制力，他总是时不时地处于半勃起状态，他对自己荷尔蒙的控制就和一个青少年差不多。

看样子无论是哪一世，他最终都会死在Anakin Skywalker的手上。

舱门打开时，Obi-Wan吓了一跳。他一直心烦意乱，甚至没有注意到他们已经着陆了——又或是，这种缺乏适当冥想的烦心后果已经找上了他。

Obi-Wan再次检查了一下自己的精神屏障，然后走出了飞船。他深吸一口新鲜空气，肩膀微微放松了下来。他喜欢呼吸着伊登的空气。这里的空气与科洛桑的不同，没有经过人工净化，但却能以一种Obi-Wan无法解释的方式让他感到身心愉悦。

 _你只是把它和Anakin联系在了一起，_ 这个想法不由自主地闪现在他的脑海。Obi-Wan迅速把这个想法推到了一边。

原力在上。他不能让自己在伊登的时候出现任何不纯洁的想法。Shmi就像鹰一样锐利地盯着他。或者说，她就像一只带着新生幼崽的保护欲过盛母狮子。

想到这里，Obi-Wan做了个鬼脸。

Shmi和她的丈夫半年前终于搬来了伊登，Obi-Wan那时还很高兴，这样当他出门在外的时候，Anakin就不会再孤单了，而且，Anakin也终于不用再担心他母亲会在塔图因上出事了。

但Obi-Wan的宽慰只维持了很短的一段时间，他很快就意识到了这会对他和Anakin产生怎样的影响。虽然一开始Shmi和Cliegg没有和Anakin住在一起，但Shmi显然在城里听说了她的儿子有一个糖爹，退一步说，她对此并不高兴。她也不喜欢Anakin叫Obi-Wan“师父（主人）”。虽然Obi-Wan向她解释过，这一切都是误会，但Shmi似乎并不完全相信他的解释。也许她从Obi-Wan看着Anakin的眼神中看出了什么——Obi-Wan曾经听说母亲们总是能感觉到这类事情。无论如何，她禁止Anakin再叫Obi-Wan“师父”，同时她和Cliegg也搬进了Anakin的房子。

这就意味着Obi-Wan没法再留下来过夜了。他和Anakin再也不能同床共眠了——这本应该是一种解脱，但事实并非如此。Obi-Wan没有意识到自己有多想念和Anakin一起入睡的感觉，Anakin的头靠在自己的颈窝处，Anakin的心脏在他的身侧平稳地跳动。

Obi-Wan告诉自己，现在有了Shmi作为他和Anakin之间的缓冲剂，这是件好事，这可以阻止他们做出某些 _无法想象_ 的事情。他告诉自己，Anakin需要他的母亲。他告诉了自己很多事情。

但这并没有改变什么。

事实是，Shmi意料之外地重新回到了他们的生活中让他感觉……不和谐。不被需要。Obi-Wan没有意识到他有多怀念Anakin独属他一人的日子。这是不是让他变得很自私？是的。在他的前世里，他绝不会允许自己产生这样的感觉。但Obi-Wan已经不是过去的那个他了。他没那么无私。这是不是说明他是一个坏人？他不知道。他很想相信自己不是一个坏人，但Obi-Wan有足够的自知之明，知道在Anakin的问题上，他没法保持公正和理性。

他已经把Anakin在伊登的房子当成了家， _他们_ 的家，而现在他几乎被从这里驱逐出去了，这让他感觉非常不安。过去的半年里，他几乎没怎么见到Anakin，少数的几次拜访都简短又尴尬，Shmi一直在密切地注视着他们。

“Obi-Wan！”

Obi-Wan再次从思绪中惊醒，他转过头，看到Anakin带着一个灿烂的笑容奔向了自己，他的心跳漏了一拍。Anakin从十六岁开始就不再奔跑着迎向自己了，所以他这次幼稚的行为让他觉得很意外。

但并不讨厌。

Anakin撞进他的怀里时，他已经做好了准备，他的双臂环抱住Obi-Wan， _紧紧地_ 搂着他，就像一只巨大的托伊达里亚章鱼。Obi-Wan也没好到哪去；他紧紧地回抱着他。

原力啊，他太想念他了。

“师父，”Anakin的呼吸拂过他的耳畔，这个禁忌的词语让Obi-Wan全身颤抖起来。“我好想你。想死你了。”

Obi-Wan收紧了双臂。力度可能会让Anakin有点不舒服，但男孩没有抱怨，他用鼻尖磨蹭着Obi-Wan的喉咙，发出轻轻的咕噜声。他们的链接因彼此共同的快乐和愉悦变得 _疯狂_ ，让他无法思考任何事情，只能想着怀里的年轻人。

但他必须保持理智。

因为Shmi从屋里走了出来，她不赞同地皱着眉。

“Anakin，你妈妈过来了，”Obi-Wan不情不愿地说。“快放手。”

“不，”Anakin固执地说。“我不知道她到底对你有什么意见，但我受够了。反正我马上就十八岁了。”

“但你还没到十八岁，”Obi-Wan提醒他，手指梳理着Anakin的卷发。“如果她怀疑我有任何……不道德的行为，她可以让人逮捕我的。”

Anakin哼了一声。“我倒是 _希望_ 你能对我做点不道德的事情。”他叹了口气，轻轻吮吻着Obi-Wan的脖子。“原力在上，我好想你，师父。哪怕你正站在我的面前，我也已经开始想你了。”

Shmi现在脸色通红，她加快了步伐，她的怒火显而易见。

Obi-Wan皱起了眉。“Anakin——别在你妈妈面前给我留吻痕！”

“我不管，”Anakin说，更用力地吮吸着Obi-Wan脖颈的敏感皮肤。“让她走开。”

“我怀疑她根本不会听我的，”Obi-Wan干巴巴地说。

“Anakin Skywalker！”Shmi喊道，她瞪着她的儿子，然后又瞪着Obi-Wan。“你们以为自己在做什——”

“你没有看到任何可疑的事情，”Anakin转头看着她说。“你有更重要的事情要做。你应该回屋待着，直到Cliegg下班回来。”

Obi-Wan不敢置信地看着Shmi茫然地重复着这些话，然后转身朝屋内走去。

“Anakin！”他呵斥道。

Anakin倔强地看着他。“我不后悔。见不到你我都快疯掉了。我 _差点_ 就要跑去科洛桑，然后偷偷溜进圣殿去见你了。反正我妈妈是错的！我已经受够了被当成一个不知好歹的傻孩子来对待了。”他目光坚定。“我不会让任何人把我们俩分开，就算是我妈妈也不行。”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头，胃不舒服地绞在一起。每到这种时候，他才能想起这个年轻人在另一世中是一个残忍的西斯尊主。虽然Anakin不像他的学徒在这个年纪时那样满腔愤懑，但他也不再是一个天真的孩子了。如果他想要得到什么东西，他不顾一切的决心和对其他置之不理的态度是他和Obi-Wan的学徒共有的特质。

这让Obi-Wan很焦虑。他不想像前世的Amidala议员一样成为Anakin痴迷的对象。他宁愿死也不愿成为Anakin堕入黑暗面的原因。

“你不该这么做的，”Obi-Wan说。

“我只是让她回屋里去，”Anakin说，他的下巴紧绷着。

“堕落都是从小事开始的，Anakin，”Obi-Wan叹口气说，手指梳理过他金色的头发。“不多时你就会开始渴望它赋予你的力量感，然后一切都会从那时开始越变越糟。答应我，你不会再如此自私地使用原力了。”

Anakin认真地看着他，表现出了与年龄不符的成熟。“我不会因为对我妈妈用了心灵控制，让她留我们单独待一会儿，就变成Darth Vader的，Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头。“我不是怕你会变成Darth Vader。” _不再怕了_ 。“但黑暗面是非常诱人的，Anakin。成为西斯只是一个极端表现。很多优秀的绝地武士都在黑暗面里迷失了自我，但他们并没有成为西斯。”

“好吧，我不会的，”Anakin耸耸肩说。“黑暗面给不了我想要的东西。我永远不会被它诱惑，因为我知道，如果我滑向了黑暗面，我就会失去你。”

Obi-Wan无奈地看着他，但他还是被他话里的真情感动了。“我该拿你怎么办才好，”他叹息着说，再次把他拉进怀里。Anakin急切地扑过去，把头埋进Obi-Wan的颈弯里，满足地叹息着。原力啊，他待在自己怀抱里的感觉 _太好了_ 。这种感觉好到让Obi-Wan感到焦虑。他不能失去他。他不知道如果他失去了他，他该怎么办。

“我很害怕，亲爱的，”Obi-Wan贴着Anakin的头发承认道。

“害怕什么？”Anakin问，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的脖子。

“害怕我会把你搞砸，害怕我做了一个错误的选择。”Obi-Wan闭上了眼睛，手指仍在轻抚着Anakin的头发。“有时候我会想，也许我应该让Qui-Gon找到你，让他做你的师父。他会成为一个比我好得多的师父。你会成为一个伟大的绝地武士。也许我想把你藏起来的决定太自私了。”

“你是想保护我。你想阻止我成为Darth Vader。”

“是的，”Obi-Wan说，他睁开眼，悲伤地笑着。“但是直到现在我才明白，我是想把你在所有人的面前藏起来：不只是Sidious，还有绝地。我知道除非我让Qui-Gon死去，否则你这辈子就不会成为我的学徒。我不能让Qui-Gon死，但我也无法忍受听见我的学徒叫另一个人 _师父_ 。”Obi-Wan的唇角勾起一个自嘲的微笑。“在你的事情上，我信不过自己，但我也不愿意让别人来训练你。我信不过任何人。我太自私了。”

Anakin向后退开一点，认真地看着他。“别对自己太苛刻了，Obi-Wan。我非常满意现在的生活。”他做了个鬼脸。“如果不能做你的学徒，我就不想成为绝地武士了。那样的话，我们见面的次数就更少了。”

Obi-Wan摇摇头，手指划过Anakin光滑的脸颊。“我还是没有权利作出这样的决定。你不是我的所有物。”

“如果我想成为你的呢？”Anakin说，直视着他的眼睛。

他的话直抵Obi-Wan的阴茎。Obi-Wan来不及阻止自己，他的手指沿着Anakin的脸颊滑下，覆在他饱满的唇瓣上。Anakin微微分开双唇，眼皮沉了下来，Obi-Wan的手指划过他的下唇，他的耳垂，他的下颌线，然后再次回到了他的唇上。Anakin喘着气，侧过脸靠向他的触碰，他的视线变得模糊起来。

Anakin舔舔嘴唇，他看着Obi-Wan的唇，然后抬起视线看着他的眼睛。那双蓝眼睛里的邀请和渴望不可能被错认成别的东西。

 _吻我_ ，他的眼神这样说道。

Obi-Wan吞咽一下。

“就简单亲我一下，”Anakin轻声低语着，恳求地看着他。“求你了，师父。我需要你。”

Obi-Wan用赫特语骂了一句，然后猛地拉近Anakin，给了他一个简短又贪婪的亲吻，这个吻很快就变成了一个长长的深吻，违背了他的判断。他们很快就呻吟出声，急切地舔吻着对方的唇舌，双臂紧紧地环绕着对方的身体。原力啊，Obi-Wan从没有过这样失控的感觉。他想把这个男孩拆吃入腹。他想把Anakin推倒在地上，就在这里要了他，就在伊登的天空之下。Anakin呜咽一声，大概是通过他们的链接感知到了他的思绪，他向Obi-Wan传递过去一个画面，他光裸的双腿缠绕在Obi-Wan的腰间，Obi-Wan用力地进入他，他们的身体一起动作着，心满意足地融为一体——

Obi-Wan沮丧地呻吟出声，然后拉开了自己。“不，”他嗓音嘶哑地说，一只手颤抖地抹了把脸。

他到底在干什么？

他转身向河边走去。他盯着水面，做着深呼吸。但那却无法平复他狂乱的心跳。

他感觉到Anakin跟了过来。Anakin的双臂从身后环住了他，他的脸埋在Obi-Wan的后颈。“这真是太蠢了，”Anakin说，他的勃起紧贴在Obi-Wan的后腰上。“我想要你，你也想要我；我们为什么不能直接做爱？我快要憋死了，师父！”

Obi-Wan不由自主地轻笑出声。“你才不会憋死呢，Anakin。我们说好了要等到你十八岁。”

Anakin抱怨一声。“我忍不了要再等四个月才能跟你做爱！”

“我是说我们可以 _谈谈_ 它，”Obi-Wan不无幽默地提醒他。“我相信我没有承诺过‘做爱’的事。”

Anakin呻吟着退开了。“我讨厌你，”他闷闷不乐地说，躺在了草地上。然后传来了一声拉链拉开的声音。

Obi-Wan彻底僵住了，他脸红了。“你以为你在干什么？”他艰难地说道，拒绝转过身去。“现在是大白天，你妈妈还在屋里！” _而我就在你面前_ 。

“我现在才他妈不在乎，”Anakin咬着牙说，然后是一阵绝不会认错的肉体和肉体摩擦的声音。“反正她在屋里也看不到我。我忍不了了，再不来一发我的老二就要爆炸了。”

Obi-Wan伸手捋着头发。“这太不像话了，Anakin。立刻停下来。”

“不。看着我，Obi-Wan。”

他不能。

他不该。亲吻Anakin是一回事。看着他自渎就完全是另一回事了。

“师父，求你了，”Anakin气喘吁吁地说。

Obi-Wan转过了身。

然后他立刻希望自己没有。他看到Anakin平躺在草地上，整齐地穿着衣服，只是拉开了裤链，Obi-Wan全身的血液瞬间涌向他的下体。这看起来不能更色情了。但原力啊，他太美了：他的视线因情欲而失了焦，他双唇分开急促地喘息着，他的阴茎硬到流出了前液，他有力的手指抚慰着它。

Obi-Wan舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

Anakin呻吟着，遇上了他的目光。“师父，我……”他的手快速撸动着自己的阴茎，越来越用力，越来越快地动作着。“摸摸我。求你了，师父。”

原力在上。Obi-Wan自己的阴茎不住地抽动着。他如此强烈地 _渴求_ 着他，他想做好多事情。他想分开Anakin的双腿，吞下他的阴茎。他想把舌头探进那张漂亮的、不住呻吟着的嘴里，不停地干着Anakin直到两人高潮。他想扒光Anakin的衣服，舔遍他的全身，舔过他的乳头，舔过他的小腹，舔过他臀瓣之间。他想握住自己的阴茎自慰，直到把自己的精液从头到脚地洒满男孩的全身。

Anakin放浪地大声呻吟着。 _是的，是的，是的，_ 回响在他们的链接中。 _任何事。做你想做的。需要你，师父。_

Obi-Wan的双手紧紧地攥成拳头。

“我不会碰你的，Anakin，”他强迫自己说出口，直视着Anakin失焦的眼睛。“我不能，亲爱的。”

Anakin全身剧烈地颤抖了一下，一声呜咽溢出他的唇间。“再说一遍，”他艰难地说，紧握着自己的阴茎。“叫我亲爱的。告诉我你有多爱我。求你了。”

Obi-Wan着迷地看着他，爱意让他的胸口紧绷着。只有Anakin才会觉得表达爱意令人性奋。“我爱你，”他看着这个毫不羞耻的、珍贵的男孩说道。 _我如此爱你，那甚至让我害怕。当你做我学徒的时候，我对你的爱是与此不同的，一部分的我仍然觉得以这样的方式爱着你是错误的，但原力啊，我不知道该怎样停下来。_ “你是我的一切，亲爱的。”

Anakin呻吟着弓起背，然后射在了手心里，他的快感如潮水般涌入他们的链接。

Obi-Wan紧咬牙关，试图把情欲释放到原力中去，但彻底失败了。

“我得走了，”他嗓音嘶哑地说，低头看着草地上满脸通红，气喘吁吁的男孩。该死的，他看起来太美了。又美又淫荡。“我现在就得走了。”

Anakin温柔地、眼皮沉重地看着他。“你不必走，”他说，仍在喘着粗气。Anakin伸出粉色的舌尖润湿了嘴唇，他的视线落在了那团隔着长袍也很显眼的隆起上。“让我来帮你，师父。”

如果诱惑长了一张脸，那它一定是Anakin Skywalker的样子。

Obi-Wan茫然地摇了摇头，迅速走开了，尽管他全身的每个细胞都在尖叫着抗议，就好像着了火一样。

等他终于进入了飞船，Obi-Wan放任自己靠着墙跌坐在地上，全然挫败地呻吟出声。

他真想知道他上辈子到底做了什么，才会得到现在这样的惩罚，如果他此时还不知道答案的话。

Obi-Wan叹了口气，把沮丧释放到了原力中，然后告诉R2带他们返回科洛桑。自从他在几个月前进入了长老会后，他现在的空闲时间比之前更少了。

但是当然，祸不单行，在他回科洛桑的半路上，他的通讯器响了起来。

是Shmi。

“Kenobi大师，”她说，尽管全息通讯的画质很差，Obi-Wan也看得出来她很不高兴。“我们需要谈谈。”

Obi-Wan的胃坠了下去。

他深吸一口气，坐了下来，准备迎接人生中最艰难的一次谈判。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shmi和Obi-Wan进行了一次开诚布公的谈话。

Shmi Lars沉默地看着Kenobi大师的全息投影，观察了一会儿这个男人。

三十三岁的他看起来和两年前带走Anakin的那个男人大不相同了，她指的并不是他现在留着的修剪完美的胡子。他是一个非常英俊的男人，但他的眼睛看起来疲惫不堪，好像把整个银河系的重量扛在了肩上。

Shmi一直认为他是个好人。如果她不这么认为的话，她就不会把她最宝贵的东西——她的儿子——托付给他了。

而她现在怀疑自己的信任是不是错付了。

“Kenobi大师，”她说。“我十七岁的儿子刚刚告诉我他爱上了你。”

她看到他微微睁大了眼睛，但除此之外，他平静无波的表情没有任何变化。

“我不知道你想从我这里得到什么样的回应，Shmi。我无法控制Anakin的感受或者他说的话。”

她观察着他。他看起来不像在说谎，但话又说回来，他看起来也不像一个会引诱未成年男孩的人，但她的Anakin却不知怎么的认为他们“彼此相爱”。

这就是Ani的原话——十分钟前对她大喊大叫着告诉她的——说他们彼此相爱。

Ani有很多缺点——脾气暴躁，情绪化，戏剧化——但她不相信他有妄想症。如果他认为Obi-Wan爱他，那Obi-Wan一定是做了什么事使他相信了这一点。

“你告诉我那一切都是误会，”Shmi说。“你保证过所有那些关于你和Ani的……谣言都只是恶意的八卦。”

“是的，”Obi-Wan说，他的表情平静。“而我的立场仍然没有改变。我发誓我没有以不正当的方式碰过Anakin。”

他说的是实话，她很确定。但是……

“既然你们没什么好隐瞒的，那为什么我的儿子会用原力让我离开，留你们两人独处？”只是把这些话说出口都会让她感到一阵心痛。她从没想过她的Ani会用他的天赋来对付自己。但他还是这么做了。

Shmi过了好一会儿才意识到——她只是不明白，她为什么会如此笃定自己 _必须_ 待在屋里，直到Cliegg下班回来。她意识到自己一定是被心灵控制了，起初，她显然认为这一定是Obi-Wan做的，而不是她的儿子。

她怒气冲冲地跑出屋外，却发现Obi-Wan的飞船已经离开了。她与Ani对峙，禁止他与一个会对他母亲施行心灵控制的人交往，Anakin却红着脸告诉她，那是他干的，不是Obi-Wan，他还告诉她不要多管闲事。他和Obi-Wan彼此相爱，她为什么一定要拆散他们俩？

Ani气冲冲地离开了，这让Shmi又惊又怒，不知所措。

所以她现在在这里，用Anakin的通讯器质问着这个男人。

Obi-Wan的表情有些无奈。“我已经告诉了Anakin，如此使用原力是不可接受的。他不会再这样做了。至于他为什么这么做……”他叹了口气。“他只是想和我单独待一会儿，避开你的监督。这算不上是犯罪吧。”

“当一个成年男人和一个青少年之间存在可疑的关系时，那就是犯罪。”

Obi-Wan镇定地迎着她的目光。“我明白你一定会因为我和Anakin的关系而感到担忧和不适。如果是我站在你的位置上，我也会的。实际上，当我做Anakin的师父时，我有好几次不得不保护我的学徒免受好色的老男人老女人的骚扰。所以我理解你的不适。请放心，我永远不会伤害Anakin。”

他说得很诚恳，但是……

“难怪他们会叫你谈判大师，Kenobi大师，”她说。“我不禁注意到，你仍然在回避给我一个直接的答案。”她直视着他的眼睛。“你想要我的儿子吗，Obi-Wan？”

他紧盯着她。

有那么一瞬间，她以为他会撒谎。

但他却让她吃了一惊。“是的，”他承接着她的目光，说道。

她心中残存着的希望的火花彻底熄灭了。她那么 _信任_ 他。

她在胸前交叉起双臂。“告诉我我为什么还要让我的儿子继续和你交往。”

Obi-Wan抿着嘴唇。“因为我们正在讨论的人是Anakin。你知道他有多么任性和固执。如果你不让他见我，他就会做出一些鲁莽的事情，比如跑到科洛桑去，那里的危险你无法想象。”

他是对的。他当然是对的了。他就像她自己一样了解她的Ani——因为在另一世里，是他 _抚养_ 了他。这也是为什么整件事让Shmi如此反感的原因——不是他们的年龄差，不是Anakin还未成年的事实，而是在前世中，这个男人对Anakin来说曾是他的父亲形象。

Shmi花了好几年时间才完全相信了这个说法——Obi-Wan在前世中曾是Anakin的绝地师父——但她现在知道这是真的。

这就是为什么Obi-Wan想要Anakin这件事看起来是如此错误的原因了。这几乎是 _乱伦_ 了。一个人对他曾养育过的男孩的感情是怎么从父爱变成了爱情的？这似乎……难以想象。错的离谱。

“我知道，”Shmi说。“但你必须知道，我不能允许这种……关系。你知道这是错的，Obi-Wan。你怎么能——你怎么能渴望着一个曾经被你当做儿子养大的男孩呢？”

她看到他的下颌绷紧了。某种情绪从他的脸上闪过。疑虑？内疚？羞耻？

他叹出一口气，指尖捏着鼻梁。“在我们的前世中，我并不完全把Anakin视作我的儿子。他是我的学徒，是让我无比骄傲的人。我确实把他从九岁抚养到了十九岁，但我们之间并不是真的父子关系。我们更像是兄弟。”

Shmi嗤笑一声。“难道这样就更合情合理了吗？你仍然是他的家人——他的监护人，他的导师，他一生中最接近父亲的存在！”

“没错，”Obi-Wan承认道，微微偏过头。“但那已经是前一世的事了。这个Anakin不是那个曾是我学徒的男孩，而我也不再是那个曾是Anakin师父的男人。”他与她的目光相遇。“我们稍有不同地契合在一起，我对他的爱也稍有不同，但他仍然是我灵魂的另一半。那永远不会改变，只是我对他的依恋的本质改变了。”

她注视着他。一部分的她对他的坦诚感到惊讶。她从没见过有绝地武士会承认自己有情感上的依恋。绝地武士被认为是公正的审判者，沉静的和平使者，他们勇敢善良，但绝不会有深沉的爱意与激情。那些都是骗人的吗？

“我永远不会有意伤害他，Shmi，”Obi-Wan说。

他的措辞让她有些疑惑。

“有意？”她说。

他垂下了视线，过了一会儿才重新抬头与她视线相接。“在我的前世里，我曾不经意地辜负了我的学徒。我不愿意承认我的依恋……这使他疏远了我。这也让他相信，拥有感情是错误的，爱一个人会让他成为一个不好的绝地武士——他认为我对他没有任何多余的感情，只有师父对学徒的浅薄的情谊。所以他在其他人那里寻求爱和理解。而那些人把他引向了一条黑暗的道路，直到那个我训练出的聪明善良的男孩消失不见了。”他的眼神变得坚定。“我不会重复那些错误，Shmi。我也同样请求你不要犯下那些错误。不要做出任何会让他怨恨你的事情，不要让Anakin觉得他的感情是错误的。那样不会有好结果的。”

Shmi紧抿着嘴唇。她不是不相信他，但她不想觉得自己是一个糟糕的家长，就好像Obi-Wan比她更了解她的Ani一样。她可是Ani的母亲啊！“你真的指望我能看着自己十几岁的儿子和一个比他大两倍的男人进入一段非法的关系，而袖手旁观，什么都不做吗？”

Obi-Wan的下颌紧绷着。“我什么也不指望，Shmi。我只是建议你——我请求你——不要鲁莽行事，相信我，Anakin是我生命中最重要的人，我永远不会伤害他。”

她僵硬地点了下头。“我会考虑的。”

她切断了通讯，感觉比呼叫他之前更加难以抉择了。

***

三个月过去了。

Shmi还是没有做出任何决定，但她和自己儿子之间的关系却在不断恶化。这些天来，Anakin总是防备地看着她，好像她是一个捉摸不透的 _敌人_ ，而不是自己的母亲。她没有想到，自从Obi-Wan上次来过以后，随着时间的推移，Ani的情绪会变得越来越喜怒无常，越来越阴沉。他待在修理厂的时间越来越长，回来也只是为了睡觉，如果他还回来的话。

Shmi对这种状态多少还算熟悉：Anakin还小的时候，在Kenobi大师来塔图因拜访的间歇里，他的情绪总是很糟糕，他一刻不停地向她抱怨着，希望自己能和Obi-Wan一起在太空中旅行。但现在……现在则是另一回事了。

Ani正在 _相思_ 。

Shmi曾在Anakin的枕头下发现过一张Obi-Wan的照片，而且她非常确定他睡觉时穿着的米色束腰上衣是Obi-Wan的，不是他的。如果这没有让她觉得非常不舒服的话，那还是挺可爱的。

如果Ani在家的话，他会花费大量的时间冥想，而那要么会让他非常沮丧，要么会让他没来由地心情大好。他还花了很多时间在附近的树林里发泄自己的郁闷：Shmi可以远远地看到他的光剑发出的蓝光。

她很担心。她看着Anakin的沮丧和怨愤与日俱增。她忍不住开始怀疑，他是否会因为她搬来和他一起住而怨恨她：她想，也许在她和Cliegg搬来和Ani一起住之前，Obi-Wan来看他的次数要比这多得多。

Shmi想和她儿子谈谈，告诉他他应该找个同龄人恋爱，但她的每次尝试都会以大喊大叫告终，然后Anakin会夺门而出跑进树林，或是跳上飞行艇离开。

家里的紧张气氛已经到了无法忍受的地步，这次 _Cliegg_ 被迫成为了Shmi和她儿子之间的调解人。如果事情不是那么让人伤心的话，这种场面会很好笑的。她的儿子长大了，与她逐渐疏远了。

然后，有一天晚上，她无意中听到了Anakin与Obi-Wan的全息通讯。

“……我受够这些了，Obi-Wan，”Anakin说，他的声音里充满了沮丧。“自从他们搬进来之后，我在这个房子里待得快要窒息了。”

Shmi闭上了眼睛，胸口紧绷着。

她听不太清Obi-Wan说了什么，他的声音太轻了，但他听起来像是在安抚Anakin。

Anakin叹了口气。“我知道。我知道她爱我，但是……当她总是把你说得像是个老色鬼的时候，我很难记起这一点。她就是不肯相信是我一直在追求你，而你是一个高尚到愚蠢的人。”

这次Obi-Wan的声音大到足够她能听见了。“Anakin，她是一个母亲。你是全世界对她来说最重要的东西。你该试着理解她为什么会不安。单是我们之间的年龄差就已经——”

“放屁！”Anakin抱怨道。“Cliegg比妈妈大了十岁就没有问题，但我们之间差十六岁就很恶心了？这是双标！”

“你妈妈不是十七岁的未成年，”Obi-Wan挖苦地说。“如果你现在是三十岁的话，我们之间的年龄差会比现在容易接受得多。”

“但这还是很蠢，”Anakin闷闷不乐地说。“反正我马上就要十八岁了。”

“你现在这种赌气、不成熟的行为只能证明她是对的，Anakin，”Obi-Wan说，觉得有些好笑。“如果你不再噘着嘴了，那她也许会更相信你的成熟的。”

“随你怎么说，”Anakin说，听起来像是正噘着嘴。

Obi-Wan轻声笑着。

他们沉默了一段时间，然后Anakin轻声说：“我很想你，师父。”

Shmi全身打了个哆嗦。即使在获得自由这么多年后，听到“主人（师父）”这个词，她还是会不由自主地畏缩。她不明白Anakin怎么能毫无芥蒂地说出这个词，称呼一个他爱着的人为 _主人_ （师父）。

“我也一样，亲爱的，”Obi-Wan说。

Shmi狠狠地咬着嘴唇。Obi-Wan声音里真挚的温暖和爱意是不可能被忽略掉的。这个男人爱着Anakin，无论这种爱在她看来有多么错误和令人不快。他爱着她的Ani，这是毫无疑问的事。

如果真的是Anakin在对他进行不恰当的追求，而Obi-Wan一直在拒绝他的求爱的话，她真的要因为他爱着自己的儿子而怪罪Obi-Wan吗？爱不是罪过。

“你什么时候能回家？”Anakin问。

一声叹息。“我不知道，Anakin。我现在的任务快结束了，但长老会已经给我安排好了下一个任务。这是个紧急任务，是一个殖民地发出的求救信号。我是距离他们最近的绝地武士，所以我得过去一趟，直到共和国派出救援——根据我对议会的了解，那可不会很快。”

“所以你好几周都不能回来了，也可能是好几个月，”Anakin说，听起来有些崩溃。

Shmi为他感到心痛。无论她有多不赞成这段……感情，她都不忍心看着自己的儿子伤心。

“Anakin，”Obi-Wan说，他的声音里透着些紧张。“别这样。你知道这对我来说也很艰难。”

“是吗？”

Obi-Wan笑了起来，声音意料之外地尖刻。“我已经数不清有多少次想把你藏进我的飞船里，带着你一起去执行任务了。”

“我倒是希望你真这么做了，”Anakin说。“这感觉……不对，师父——我们像这样远离彼此。这感觉不对，就像是……像是原力认为这是错的。你感觉不到吗？”

Obi-Wan没有立刻回答。

“是的，”他终于回答了他，然后又叹了一口气。“我会尽快回来的。我现在得走了。我根本不应该联系你的——我都不能确定这条通讯线路是否安全。”

Shmi想，如果他都不确定这条线路是否安全，他为什么还要联系Anakin——然后她意识到了答案。

看起来Anakin不是唯一相思着对方的人。抛开他绝地大师的智慧、经验和自制力，Kenobi大师只是一个普通人。

一个陷入爱情的普通人。

***

第二天早晨，Shmi告诉Anakin他可以继续见Obi-Wan，她不会再阻止他们了。

他灿烂的笑容和他给她的那个紧紧的拥抱让她从内而外地感到温暖。

她只能希望自己没有做出错误的决定。

***

十天后，Shmi和Anakin正在友好的沉默中共进早餐，Anakin脸色突然变得煞白。他的叉子突然当地一声掉在了桌子上。

“Ani？”她皱眉问道。“怎么了？”

她的儿子没有回答，他的眼睛茫然地大睁着。Shmi站起来朝他走近了一步。“甜心？发生什么了？”

“Obi-Wan，”他嘶哑地说。“我感觉不到他了。”

她的眉皱得更深了，她说：“你说的是什么意思？”

Anakin突然站了起来。他僵在脸上的震惊表情似乎被越来越深的恐惧取代了。“我再也感觉不到他了——我们的链接！他就是——他消失了。什么都没有了。”

哦。

Shmi知道Ani和Obi-Wan之间享有某种心灵感应，但她从来不知道，哪怕隔着这么远的距离，Anakin也能感觉到Obi-Wan的存在。

“也许他只是刚刚出了你们……链接的范围？”她试探着说道，希望能让Anakin冷静下来。

但他仍在不停地踱着步，他的焦虑和恐惧很快就变成了恐慌。“不是这样，他的原力存在消失得太突然了——这在此之前从来没有发生过！如果——如果——”

“Anakin Skywalker，停下你的恐慌，坐下来，理性地思考。恐慌不会有任何帮助。”

“是的。你说得对，妈妈。”Anakin坐下来，闭上了眼睛，然后深吸一口气。吸气呼气。吸气呼气。吸气呼气。

终于，他似乎平静了下来。他仍然焦虑不安，但最严重的的恐慌似乎已经过去了。

“一定是有人把他关进了一个屏蔽原力的房间里，”他最终说道。“这是唯一可能的解释了。”

Shmi不忍心告诉他，其实还有另一种解释，而那种解释要更合理。

Anakin咬着脸颊内侧。“如果他被屏蔽了原力，这就意味着他被某个了解原力如何运作的人抓住了，很可能是黑暗面的使用者，甚至可能是西斯。他需要帮助。”

Shmi有一种不好的预感。“Ani，想都别想——”

“我必须去救他，”Anakin说，他咬紧牙关再次站了起来，然后把光剑召唤到了手中。“Obi-Wan需要我。”

Shmi拼命跟他讲道理：“你连他的任务地点都不知道！”

Anakin大步走出屋子。“我知道谁会知道。”

Shmi的胃沉了下去。Anakin肯定不是要去找绝地长老会吧？

“Ani，回来！”她大叫着追了出去。“不要做任何会破坏Obi-Wan计划的事！他不希望你引起别人的注意！”

Anakin像是没有听见她的话，他继续大步走向那艘他最近刚建好的小飞船。

“Anakin Skywalker！”

Anakin转过身来，怒视着她。“你阻止不了我的，妈妈。”他脸色苍白，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着坚定。他吞咽一下，喉结上下动了动。“如果他出了什么事——如果他被折磨，或者……”他狠狠地咬着嘴唇。深呼一口气。“我必须去。如果让我留在这里等待的话，我会疯的，Obi-Wan可能正被……”他迎向她的目光，眼里写满了恳求和绝望。“我爱他。求你了，妈妈。别为难我了。”

她叹了口气。她向他走近，然后紧紧地拥抱了他。“小心点，Ani。别做任何你可能会后悔的事。”

他飞快地点了点头，然后简单地回抱了她，然后大步走向了飞船。

她看着飞船起飞，默默为他祈祷。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin去了绝地圣殿。

Anakin注视着面前这座宏伟而古老的建筑物。

尽管内心焦虑难安，但他还是对眼前的景象产生了一丝敬畏。他可能不再梦想成为一名绝地武士，可能不再认为绝地武士团是美好的化身，但他不可能完全忘记儿时的梦想。他很难相信另一世的自己曾在这座圣殿中生活、训练、休息。

Anakin抛开心中的敬畏感，走向离他最近的圣殿守卫，说道：“早上好。请问我是否可以和Qui-Gon Jinn大师说几句话？”他为自己的声音听起来如此平静和理智而感到自豪。但他的内心却感受不到丝毫的平静和理智，他对Obi-Wan的担心让他难以集中注意力，也难以理性地思考。

但他 _必须_ 保持理智。他不能让他的师父失望。Obi-Wan花了好几年的时间计划扳倒Sidious，阻止分离势力和共和国之间的战争；Anakin不能让他的努力付诸东流，无论他有多想冲进圣殿，问出Obi-Wan的下落。幸好他在飞来科洛桑的短暂旅途中冥想过了，他努力让自己冷静下来，并取得了一些成效。

守卫看了他一会儿，面具遮住了他的表情。“Jinn大师不在科洛桑，”他最终说道。他抬起头，奇怪地盯着Anakin。

Anakin烦躁不安，焦虑地张望着四周。他不知道守卫能否感觉到他是原力敏感者。这很有可能。Obi-Wan曾告诉过他，圣殿守卫受过全面的原力训练，他们几乎和外出执勤的绝地武士一样训练有素。守卫能感觉到Anakin在原力中异乎寻常地强大吗？Obi-Wan告诉他，通常只有对原力非常敏感的大师才能感觉到这类事情，但如果——

“有什么问题吗？”他的身后传来一个声音。

“没有，Windu大师，”守卫说。“这个男孩是来找Jinn大师的。”

Anakin振作了起来，他想起了这个Obi-Wan曾经多次提到过的名字。Mace Windu是长老会的高级成员。他一定知道Obi-Wan的任务地点在哪里。

Anakin转过身，发现自己正看着一位深色皮肤的人类绝地武士，他正眯着眼睛审视着自己。

Anakin突然想起，Windu喜欢恭敬礼貌的学徒。他隐约记起Obi-Wan提到过Windu一直不喜欢另一个Anakin，因为他觉得他太无礼，自大，还容易被激怒。

好吧，为了 _Obi-Wan_ ，Anakin愿意变成Mace Windu这辈子见过的最平静，最有礼貌的人。

Anakin倾身鞠躬。“大师。”

Windu皱着眉。“你不是学徒。但是你……对原力敏感。”

“是的，大师，”Anakin毕恭毕敬地说。“我能占用您一些时间吗？这事关一位绝地武士的生命安全。”

Windu的原力中散发着疑惑，他点点头，示意他跟着他进入圣殿。

Anakin跟上他，落后绝地武士半步，恭敬地低着头。这是他这辈子做过的最难的事：在他想要不停踱步、大喊大叫、 _做_ 点什么的时候保持安静、沉稳和恭敬。

但Obi-Wan的生命取决于他能否完成这个任务。如果Anakin开始大喊大叫，要求别人对他据实相告的话，不仅武士团里没有人会把他的话当真，而且他还会毁掉他师父在武士团里的地位和他的计划。

他必须完成这个任务。

时间久得像是永恒，终于，他们进入了一个小房间，那里面没有家具，只有两张冥想垫。

“说吧，”Windu说着坐在了一张冥想垫上，并示意Anakin在另一张垫子上坐下。“我听着呢，年轻人。”

“我叫Anakin Skywalker，”Anakin说，在Windu的对面坐下来。他的双手在束腰外衣里握成拳头，然后他突然意识到，这件衣服是Obi-Wan的。Obi-Wan的绝地外衣。

Anakin脸红了。他甚至不记得自己早上把它穿在了身上。难道他睡觉的时候就穿着它了？

他清了清嗓子。“您是对的，我确实是原力敏感者。几年前，我在塔图因遇到了Kenobi大师。他注意到我是原力敏感者，但他知道我的年纪已经太大了，无法接受绝地训练，所以他没有把我带到圣殿来。但他很善良，他告诉我，如果我在原力的控制上遇到了困难，我可以联系他。”

Windu皱着眉，但看上去并非不赞成。

“我确实觉得很难控制原力。”Anakin挤出一个苦笑。“您大概可以感觉到我的原力不同寻常地强大吧？”

Windu点点头。

“所以这几年来，我和Kenobi大师联系了无数次。他给了我很大的帮助。他用他仅有的一点空闲时间教我运用原力，让我不至于伤害到任何人。”

Windu还是没有表现出不赞同。目前为止一切顺利。

Anakin在心里暗自呼出一口气。表面上，他用最平静的声音继续说道：“虽然他并不是我的师父，但我们却无意中形成了一条师徒链接。”他不好意思地耸了耸肩。“这完全是我的错，大师。Kenobi大师不是有意这么做的，但我的原力异常强大，所以它就那么发生了。”

Windu若有所思地看着他。“所以你是说，你通过你们之间的链接感应到Kenobi大师有危险？”

Anakin咬着脸颊内侧，再也无法掩饰他的焦虑了。“我已经完全感觉不到他了。就像……就像他的原力印记消失了。您能感觉得到吗，大师？”

Windu看了他很长时间。“不能，”他最终说道。“隔着这么远的距离，这基本是不可能的，除非这名绝地武士非常强大，或者这两位原力敏感者之间存在 _非常_ 强大的情感链接。或者两者都有。”

Anakin努力不让自己脸红，他直视着Windu的视线。他不能引起他的怀疑。他绝对 _不能_ 。

“Kenobi大师采了我的血液样本做了一些检测，”他说，他低着头，希望自己看起来很谦卑。“他说我的纤原体含量比Yoda大师还高。”

Windu猛吸了一口气，睁大了双眼。“但他却没有告诉我们任何关于你的事情。”

Anakin耸了耸肩。“这没有任何意义。Kenobi大师说，我年纪太大了，没法接受绝地训练，而且，如果长老会注意到了我，那黑暗面使用者同样也可能会注意到我。”

Windu慢慢地点了点头。“我知道了。但你必须理解，我不能相信你的一面之词，Anakin。你得和我一起冥想。”这不是建议，也不是请求。

Anakin差点没明白他的意思。Obi-Wan正处于生死攸关之中，而Windu却想要 _冥想_ ？

但他深吸一口气，加强了精神屏障，然后点点头。“好的，大师。”

他闭上眼睛，进入冥想状态，让自己的原力印记擦过Windu的。当他试图通过他们之间的链接找到Obi-Wan时，无数个小时的冥想终于得到了回报：Anakin可以毫不费力地进入冥想状态，并在自己的精神世界里穿梭。他封住了所有不利的记忆，给Windu看了一些Obi-Wan向他传授原力的知识，以及教他光剑剑式的记忆，然后才把Windu引向他和Obi-Wan共享的原力链接。

这感觉是如此奇怪：和某个不是Obi-Wan的人一起冥想。这种感觉不是那么舒适和美好。它感觉不像家。但它还是让Anakin平静了一点。令他惊讶的是，Windu的精神世界和他自己的很像。Anakin可以感觉到，在那张平静的面孔之下，Mace Windu其实非常情绪化；他允许自己感受那些负面情绪，比如愤怒和憎恨，但他对自己的情绪却有着 _极大_ 的掌控力。这让他感到无比谦卑。这是唯一的瓦帕德剑术大师，这一剑式可以让使用者将自己内心的黑暗引导至对战中，但不会堕入黑暗面。Anakin不禁感到一丝敬佩。

Windu中断了联合冥想，Anakin也睁开了眼睛。

他发现Windu正锐利地打量着他。“Kenobi大师教过你光剑剑式。他还给了你一把光剑——那把他报告说 _丢了_ 的旧光剑。”

Anakin几乎呻吟出声。他怎么能忘了非绝地武士团成员持有光剑是非法的呢？

“是的，大师，”Anakin点点头说。“但您不应为此责怪Kenobi大师。我恳求他给我一把光剑来保护我自己和家人免受塔斯肯袭击者的伤害，他们是我母星上土著的野蛮人。他们杀了我的继兄，他们差点也杀了我。”Anakin谨慎地组织着自己的语言，不想撒太多的谎。严格来讲，他说的是真的；而Obi-Wan是在他离开了塔图因 _之后_ 才开始教他光剑剑式的事并不重要。就像他的师父常说的那句话，好的谎言也许是事实……从某种角度来说。

他镇定地迎着Windu的目光。“求您了，大师。您现在可以告诉我Obi-Wan被派到哪里了吗？他有生命危险。我们不能再浪费时间了。”

Windu打量着他，思考着，然后站了起来。“ _我们_ 不会做任何事的。你不是绝地，Anakin。长老会会处理这件事。谢谢你把这件事告诉了我们。Kenobi大师是长老会的重要成员。我会亲自指挥这一救援任务。如果……如果Obi-Wan还活着，我们会把他带回来的。”

Anakin心里一紧。仅仅是Obi-Wan不再活着的可能性……不。Obi-Wan还活着，如果他死了的话他会知道的，对吧？对吗？

他摇了摇头。“我想和您的救援小队一起去——我需要去，大师。”如果他必须回家等着，不知道发生了什么事，他绝对会疯的。

Windu叹了口气，严厉的表情变得柔和了些。“你可以留在圣殿里，等待消息，”他粗声粗气地说，然后大步走出了房间。

Anakin用尽全力吸了一口气，然后慢慢呼了出来。他因想要追上Windu，要求知道Obi-Wan在哪里的冲动而浑身颤抖。他可以——他可以大闹一场，直到绝地武士最终让步，让他加入救援任务。他可以在绝地武士离开的时候跟上他的飞船。

但他 _不能_ 。这样做只能搞砸Obi-Wan的一切，让他陷入麻烦之中。因为Obi-Wan还 _活着_ ，该死的，等Obi-Wan回来，发现Anakin让所有人知道了他们对彼此有一种很不绝地的依恋时，他一定会非常不高兴的。

Obi-Wan会回家的。他一定会的。他必须相信这一点。他不能做任何蠢事。如果他认为自己能比训练有素的绝地武士做得更好，那就太愚蠢了。Windu大师是绝地历史上最好的剑术大师之一。如果有人能把Obi-Wan从困境中解救出来，那一定会是Windu。

所以Anakin抑制住了所有冲动，再次闭上眼睛，试着冥想。

他会让他的师父骄傲的。

***

六个小时后，一个托格鲁塔女孩给他带来了一些食物。

“谢谢，但我不想吃东西，”Anakin说，把托盘推开。

她无动于衷地看了他一眼。“Windu大师说，在他回来之前，你都是圣殿的客人。客人是要招待的。你该吃点东西。”

Anakin绷着脸，但还是不情愿地吃了起来。他完全没有了平时的好胃口，胃里不安地打着结。他隐约有些想吐。

“你真的是Kenobi大师的学徒吗？”她问。

Anakin震惊地看着她。“谁告诉你的？”

托格鲁塔女孩耸耸肩。“我无意中听到了Windu大师和Yoda大师的谈话。他说Kenobi大师一直在非正式地训练你。他说你的原力就像一个受过训练的学徒。”

Anakin不知道该怎么回应。但他突然注意到，这个托格鲁塔女孩似乎有些……失落？

“你不开心吗？”他问。

女孩对他苦笑一下。“有点吧。我本来还有点希望Kenobi大师能收我为徒呢——我以为他对我要比对其他幼徒更感兴趣些，但是……但是如果他已经有了你，我想那只是我的错觉罢了。”

Anakin盯着她。他的第一个念头充满了恶意： _我绝不会让师父收一个真正的学徒。Obi-Wan是我的。_

但紧接着，有些事情勾起了他的记忆。一个托格鲁塔女孩……

“你是……Ahsoka吗？”Anakin皱着眉问道。他想起Obi-Wan曾深情地提起过一个托格鲁塔学徒—— _Anakin_ 自己在前世里的学徒。

她笑了。“Kenobi大师向你提起过我？”

看着她那充满希望和善意的眼睛，Anakin感到自己大部分的敌意和占有欲都消失了。如果她在前世里是自己的学徒，那Obi-Wan对她的喜爱就只是因为她曾是Anakin的学徒，所以这就无所谓了。也许吧。

无论如何，现在既不是解决这个问题的时间，也不是解决这个问题的地点，Obi-Wan还在……

Anakin咬着嘴唇做了个深呼吸，吸气呼气，他用冥想的技巧使自己平静了下来。师父一定会很骄傲的。

“有Obi-Wan的消息吗？”

她摇摇头，移开了视线。“我只是一个低阶幼徒。我能知道什么？”

看到Anakin不相信的表情，她哼了一声。“好吧，我无意中听到了一些事，但没什么确切的消息。他们认为他至少还活着。Windu大师带了五个绝地武士去救他。”她拍了拍Anakin的手。“别担心，Windu大师会把Kenobi大师救回来的。他是一个伟大的战士！我希望他能收我为徒——我特别想学瓦帕德！但Windu大师已经好久没收过学徒了，所以我大概根本就没有机会……”

Ahsoka还在滔滔不绝地讲着有哪些大师可能会收她做学徒，但Anakin只是半心半意地听着。

原力啊，他受不了了，受不了什么也不知道。也许他应该跟着绝地们一起去的。如果Obi-Wan需要他怎么办——需要 _他_ ，Anakin？

理智上，他知道Windu大师和五个训练有素的绝地武士一定能比他做得好，但他心里想的却完全是另外一回事。

至少Ahsoka恰到好处地分散了他的注意力。

但在一个小时的单方面聊天之后，她也离开了，只剩下Anakin一个人面对着他的疑虑和恐惧。

_拜托了，师父。一定要没事。求你了。_

***

凌晨的某个时刻，Anakin精疲力尽地睡着了。

他醒来的时候感觉到一瞬间的迷茫，不知道自己身处何地。

“早上好，Anakin。尽管严格来说，现在已经是下午了。”

Anakin突然睁开了眼。他抬起头看到了Obi-Wan微笑着的蓝灰色眼睛，意识到自己又能在原力中感觉到Obi-Wan了，他的心脏紧了一下。这不是他的幻觉。他没有在做梦。Obi-Wan还 _活着_ 。他就在这里。

Anakin的脸上绽开了一个无助的微笑。“Obi-Wan！”他正准备扑进他师父的怀里， _吻遍他的全身_ ，但来自链接中的警告阻止了他。

_“亲爱的，这里还有别人。”_

Anakin向后退开，就像一只被驯服的野兽。他坐起身，看向门边，发现一个小绿妖正仔细地打量着他。是了。那一定是Yoda大师。

“嗯，”小绿妖说。“你和那个男孩长老会要见。解释你需要给出，年轻的Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan和Anakin交换了一个眼神。

完蛋了。

***

Anakin从未像现在这样感激他们的链接。在他们去议事厅的路上，Anakin可以通过链接告诉Obi-Wan他都跟Windu大师说了什么，Obi-Wan也将事情的大致经过告诉了他。

Obi-Wan怀疑，是Sidious或Dooku在背后策划了他的绑架。绑架他的人是雇佣兵，除了把Obi-Wan关进一个原力屏蔽的房间之外，他们什么也没做。Obi-Wan十分确定这是另一个测试，以确定Ben Kenobi不是Obi-Wan Kenobi的卧底身份。分离势力委员会定于两天后举行第一次会议。如果“Ben”错过了这次会议，Obi-Wan的身份就会彻底暴露。

 _“多亏了你绝地才能及时找到我，Anakin，”_ Obi-Wan说，他的原力印记温暖地环绕着Anakin的。 _“你没有贸然行事，而是寻求了别人的帮助，我真为你感到骄傲。”_

他的赞美让Anakin有些得意，微微红了脸。原力啊，他太想触碰Obi-Wan了。他们走在去长老会议事厅的路上，他们身体之间隔着的那段短短的距离快要把他逼疯了。他好几个月没见到Obi-Wan了，经过了这么久的煎熬之后，Anakin只想爬到他的身上， _紧紧地抱住他_ 。

 _“但你现在有麻烦了吗？”_ Anakin通过链接问道，他瞥了一眼Yoda的背影，Yoda坐在他的悬浮椅里，浮在他们前面。

 _“有可能，”_ Obi-Wan回答。 _“你给Windu大师的解释很好，但在你能回家之前，长老会无疑会有问题要问我们。加强你的精神屏障，亲爱的。”_

Anakin听话地照做了，加强了自己的精神防护，然后走进了议事厅。

***

Obi-Wan做了大部分的解释。

Anakin只是站在那里，惊异地看着他的师父如何天衣无缝地将事实与谎言编织在一起，把他是如何遇到Anakin，他又为什么要指导他编成了一个令人信服的故事。他用了Anakin给Windu的解释，在此基础上巧妙地添枝加叶，使他的行为看起来完全符合逻辑和理性。

Anakin第一次明白了Obi-Wan为什么会被称为谈判大师——在他的两次人生里，他都以此著称。

“我明白你为什么没有把这个男孩的事告诉长老会，Obi-Wan，”Fisto大师（至少Anakin认为他的名字是Fisto）说。“但是在没有长老会批准的情况下对一个平民进行绝地训练？这可是闻所未闻。你必须停止对他的训练。作为一个平民，这个男孩的训练显然已经过于足够保护自己了；没必要再继续训练了。”

大家低声表示同意。

Anakin咬着脸颊内侧，深吸一口气，努力压下想要告诉他们所有人不要多管闲事的冲动。

“令人不安，你们之间存在的强大链接，”小绿妖说道。“依恋，这说明了，年轻的Obi-Wan。”

Anakin的胃沉了下去。他斜眼看向Obi-Wan，第一次看到Obi-Wan不知道该说什么，不知道该怎样否认。

Anakin清了清嗓子。“恕我直言，Yoda大师，”他说，这让小绿妖的视线移向了他。“但依恋为什么是不好的呢？绝地武士不是应该帮助有需要的人吗？如果不知道何为关心的话，他们又该怎么帮助别人呢？只要你不会让依恋蒙蔽了自己的判断，那依恋就没有什么问题。”

“绝地你不是，”Yoda皱着眉说。“理解你说的是什么，你不能！”

“这个男孩是对的。”

Anakin扭头看着Windu大师，他直到现在都没怎么说话。他也感觉到了Obi-Wan的惊讶。

“尽管Skywalker想去救Kenobi大师，但他仍然能够保持头脑的冷静，”Mace看着Yoda说。“我和他一起冥想的时候，我能看出他有多想参与救援任务，但他听了我的话，留在了这里。他的精神自律是Kenobi大师的功劳，考虑到Obi-Wan训练他的时间有多短。我能感觉到Skywalker的愤怒和恐惧，但他并没有让这些影响他的决策。对于一个没有在圣殿受过训练的人来说，这一点非常令人钦佩。”

Anakin因意料之外的赞扬而脸红。就连Obi-Wan都很少夸奖他的精神自律。

他能感觉到Obi-Wan的自豪——还有些觉得好笑。

 _“有什么那么好笑的，师父？”_ 他问。

 _“Mace Windu正在长老会的面前夸赞Anakin Skywalker，”_ Obi-Wan回答说，他精神世界的声音充满了笑意。 _“我一定是在平行宇宙吧。”_

Anakin抑制住一个微笑。“谢谢您，大师，”他对Windu大师说，微微鞠了一躬。说实话，他不明白另一个Anakin为什么不喜欢科伦人；他看起来像是个正派的绝地武士。

“太过依恋，他们还是，”小绿妖说道。“训练这个男孩，不能允许年轻的Obi-Wan。”

Anakin差点没有忍住他的尖刻评论。抑制住吐舌头的冲动就更难了。但他还是做到了。Windu大师是对的：他的精神自律令人惊讶。

“我同意，”一位女性绝地说道。“但如果他的原力真像Obi-Wan说得那么强大，对他放任不管不会很危险吗？”

Yoda点点头，深深地皱着眉。

Anakin也皱起了眉，不确定事情在往何处发展。他突然因为他们阴沉的脸色感到不安。他们肯定不会……杀了他什么的，是吧？

_是吧？_

Windu大师的声音打破了紧张的沉默。

“我会收他为徒。”

然后场面一片 _混乱_ 。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者Notes：  
> 感谢吹寒老师（AshleyHChan）在旧版绝地准则的翻译上给我的帮助！  
> 马三个reference：  
> https://baike.baidu.com/item/绝地武士/1738415?fr=aladdin#2  
> https://chinese-starwars.com/jediarchive/movies/jedicode/jedicode.htm  
> https://komicolle.org/c/17331

Obi-Wan知道嫉妒的滋味。

Jinn大师宣布说他会收下另一个徒弟，却没有先告诉Obi-Wan他已经可以受封武士了，那时他就已经尝过了苦涩和嫉妒的滋味。除此之外的某些时候，Obi-Wan也曾在某种程度上感到嫉妒。

但是，当他看到Anakin的学徒辫时，他从没感受到过如此丑恶、令人反胃的嫉妒，就像这种感觉 _灼烧_ 着他的内心一样。

这条学徒辫代表着他是Windu大师的学徒。

Obi-Wan很清楚这种占有欲不是绝地应有的感情。Anakin显然很高兴能成为Mace的学徒。这一世的Anakin成为绝地学徒的过程要顺利得多：他不是一个会想念母亲的小男孩，他已经知道了很多绝地的习俗和传说，他擅长冥想，他没有身为“天选之子”的负担，他也不必跟着一个还在为自己师父哀悼的、毫无经验的师父。

更不用说，成为 _Mace Windu的_ 学徒让Anakin得到了同龄人的尊敬和钦佩——而作为一个毫无经验的武士的学徒，是得不到这样的尊敬的。Mace Windu有十几年没有收过学徒了，所以单是他收了个学徒的行为，还是一个十七岁的学徒，就足以引人瞩目了。再加上Anakin的纤原体含量已经不再是个秘密，所以Anakin的同龄人似乎相信他一定非常特别。

Obi-Wan不知道要过多久才会有人想起那个天选之子的预言。眼看着他为保护Anakin不被Palpatine注意到所做的一切努力很快就会化为乌有，这让Obi-Wan很是沮丧——仅仅因为Anakin选择了尊重Mace Windu。

不，Obi-Wan _才没有_ 感到苦涩。

原力啊，这一点都不健康。Anakin并不属于他。没有哪条法律规定，无论是哪一个宇宙，都只有Obi-Wan Kenobi才能成为Anakin Skywalker的师父。

理智上来说，Obi-Wan知道这一点。

理智上来说，他知道被Mace教导，会让Anakin受益匪浅。Mace能教给他Obi-Wan教不了的东西。不管Mace是否选择教Anakin瓦帕德剑式，他充满攻击力的战斗风格都比Obi-Wan耐心的防守型战斗风格更适合Anakin的天性。Mace可以教Anakin如何处理和运用他的负面情绪，从而不让它们把他推向黑暗面。理智上来说，Obi-Wan什么都明白。

但那并没有什么用。每当他听到“Windu大师的学徒”时，他仍会感到毫无来由的嫉妒和苦涩。

他在过去的七天里没怎么见到Anakin，这也对此毫无帮助。在Mace把Anakin收为学徒后不久，他就不得不动身离开去参加分离势力委员会的会议了，而他已经离开六天了。自从他回来之后，他也只见过Anakin两次，而这两次Anakin都在Mace的身边。Anakin看起来……很好。他冷静沉着，完全适应了身为绝地的生活。看见Anakin再次穿上了绝地的制服，他感觉……苦乐参半，Anakin的学徒发型让Obi-Wan的唇角不由自主地跃上了一个微笑，但这是唯一的慰藉了。Anakin刚刚向他鞠了一躬，恭敬地低声叫他“大师”，然后像一个优秀的学徒那样继续跟着Mace向前走去，甚至都没有回头看Obi-Wan一眼。

就连他们的链接也是一片静默，他们双方都打开了屏蔽，就像链接从未存在过一样。考虑到Anakin现在和Mace还共有另一条原力链接，所以他们双向屏蔽了自己的那条是一个明智的做法，而且现在再用他们的链接进行交流也是非常危险的。

但他还是很难受。Obi-Wan感到深深的失落，近似于他曾在穆斯塔法感受到的那种失落和心碎。至少Anakin还活着，他很好，而且仍然处于光明面之中。

但他的男孩再也不是他的了，他再一次失去了他。前世的Anakin背叛了Obi-Wan所有的教导，选择了Sidious做他的师父。而在这一世中，他选择了Mace Windu。

Anakin从没真正选择过他，不是吗？

这个想法几乎将他 _吞噬_ 。无论他怎么冥想，Obi-Wan似乎都无法把这种丑恶的感觉释放到原力中去。

他想知道这是否就是一个人堕入黑暗面的原因——无法释放自己的负面情绪。

这个想法……令人不安。

在Obi-Wan的一生中，他曾有好几次差点失去自我，堕入黑暗面。Qui-Gon的死亡是其中之一。Anakin的堕落和背叛则是另一个。这两次经历中，他的悲痛都几乎将他吞噬。但是在Qui-Gon死后，他还有Anakin需要照顾，而在穆斯塔法之后，他还有Anakin的儿子要去保护。

现在他什么也没有了。没有什么能让他保持理智。即使是他在分离势力委员会取得的暂时成功似乎也毫无意义，无足轻重了。是的，他成功说服了分离势力委员会的其他领导人与共和国展开对话，而不是对其宣战，但Obi-Wan发现，当他失去了生命中最重要的东西时，他很难再为任何事感到满足了。

这不是绝地之道。前世的Obi-Wan会为了共和国的利益设法将个人损失放在一边，但他的灵魂已经不再像过去那样完整无缺了。他再也做不到无私奉献了。他厌倦了不停地给予，而他所爱的一切都被从身边夺走，一次又一次，一次又一次。

一阵轻轻的敲门声把他从越来越阴郁的思绪中拉了出来。

Obi-Wan睁开双眼盯着门。他认出了来访者的原力印记，感到胃里一阵抽搐。

过了一会儿，他整理了一下自己的表情，挥挥手打开了门。

Anakin走了进来，看起来一反常态地不确定。

“什么事，学徒？”Obi-Wan声音平板地说。

Anakin的重心从一只脚转移到另一只脚，他的目光搜寻着。“师父，我——”

“你这个时间不应该待在你自己的房间里吗？”Obi-Wan说，努力保持声音的稳定。

Anakin嗤笑一声。“我又不是小孩子了，Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan白了他一眼。“对你来说应该是Kenobi大师，Skywalker学徒。”

Anakin注视着他，神情中满是难以置信和困惑。“Obi-Wan，搞什么鬼？”

“是Kenobi大师，学徒，”Obi-Wan再次纠正了他。

Anakin打量着他，皱起了眉。“你在生我的气。”

Obi-Wan抿着嘴唇。“我无法想象为什么。绝地武士不会生气。”

“那是一派胡言，”Anakin说，然后大步走过来坐在了他的腿上。

Obi-Wan僵住了。“学徒，请从我的身上下去。”

“不，”Anakin说道，抓住了他的肩膀，他的眼神倔强，同时又充满恳求。“你为什么对我这么生气，师父？因为我同意成为绝地武士？但是为什么？如果你是在担心Sidious的话，你知道我不像另一个Anakin那样是一个无知的傻瓜。”

Obi-Wan紧抿着双唇。“我没有……生气。”

Anakin哼了一声。“是啊。班萨还会飞呢。到底是因为什么？”

“从我身上下去，”Obi-Wan重复道。“你该走了。你的师父一定在找你。”

Anakin眯起眼睛。他抬起头，看着他。“你……你是在 _嫉妒_ 吗，师父？”

Obi-Wan瞪了他一眼。“不是。你可以走了，学徒。”

Anakin没有动。“你就是嫉妒了，”他说。他轻声笑了起来。“嫉妒Windu大师？真的吗？为什么？”

Obi-Wan什么也没说。无论他说什么都不可能听起来理智。

Anakin脸上被逗乐的微笑消失了。他皱起眉，咬着嘴唇。“平心而论，如果你收了个学徒的话，我一定会 _恨_ 死了的，所以我想我明白了，但是……”他握住Obi-Wan的手，捏了捏，直视着他的眼睛。“别这样，师父。你得明白，我同意做Windu大师的学徒，是因为这样我们就能更近一些了。我受够了三四个月才能见你一面的日子！我再也受不了了，好吗？这就是我同意的原因，不是因为我想做别人的学徒。你永远都是我的师父。那个小绿妖改变不了这一点。”

“别管Yoda大师叫小绿妖，Anakin，”Obi-Wan心不在焉地说，努力理解着Anakin的解释。

他……从没想过，Anakin是因为他才同意了成为Mace的学徒。这不应该改变任何事情。

但有些东西确实不一样了。

原力在上，他感觉好多了。

“现在，我可以得到一个吻了吗？”Anakin咧开嘴笑着说，他的另一只手插进了Obi-Wan的头发里。他把两人的胸膛贴在一起。“已经好几个月了，师父。”

Obi-Wan垂下视线，看着他那饱满漂亮的嘴唇，他的唇离自己的那么近，他吞咽一下。他不应该吻他。看在原力的份上，他们现在可是在绝地圣殿里。Anakin还和 _Mace Windu_ 有一个链接，而不是别的什么人，而Mace很有可能会感受到Anakin的强烈情绪，就像Obi-Wan在前世里总是能感觉到他学徒的强烈情绪那样。这太危险了。更别说Anakin现在还是只有十七岁——尽管只剩五天。他不应该吻他。

但是原力啊，他 _真想_ 吻他。他想掠夺男孩的嘴唇，感受Anakin呻吟着在自己的怀里崩溃。他想把男孩按在冥想垫上，分开他的双腿，深深地埋进他的身体里，没有人可以把他们分开。他想要太多自己没有权利拥有的东西了。

Obi-Wan允许自己把嘴唇贴在Anakin光滑的脸颊上。Anakin颤抖着呜咽着，追逐着他的唇。

Obi-Wan颤抖着吸了口气，转过脸去。“我们不能，亲爱的。你是学徒，而我是绝地大师。如果有人发现了，我就会因此被逐出武士团。”

Anakin沮丧地呻吟一声，把脸埋在Obi-Wan的肩头。“感觉全世界都像是在密谋反对我们一样。”

_也许原力是在试图告诉我们，这是错的，这不是我们本该走上的道路。_

Obi-Wan推开这个令人不安的想法，他把双臂环在Anakin的身上，把他抱紧在怀里。拥抱是可以允许的。虽然这仍然代表着依恋——深沉的，被禁止的依恋——但至少在道德上没有错。他可以抱着Anakin，享受这偷来的片刻时光。

这已经足够了。

 _你还能坚持多久？_ 一个声音在他的脑海深处低语着。他只是一个普通人。在他最终屈服之前，他还能与这诱惑抗争多久——与他自己抗争多久？

Obi-Wan闭上眼睛，深知这个问题的答案。他最终还是会做出他不该做的事，让他的道德和Mace Windu都见鬼去吧。

所以，除非他想在计划得以实现之前就被从长老会开除出去，否则那些计划可能就不得不提前实行了。这不是理想的情况，因为Obi-Wan无法确定结果会如何，但他别无选择。

他并不相信自己。

***

和Anakin Skywalker建立了师徒链接后，Mace花了整整一个小时的时间才意识到，他的学徒其实并不是那么的恭敬有礼。

Mace花了六天时间才意识到，他并没有像本应该的那样对此那么介意。

这个男孩毫无耐心，自大傲慢，这一点是毋庸置疑的，但他同样渴求知识，并能快速领悟Mace教给他的任何东西——Anakin _想_ 学的任何东西，这两者之间是有区别的。起初Mace并没有意识到Anakin和Depa在这方面有多么不同——她在做学徒的时候从未质疑过他——但他逐渐意识到了男孩有一个敏锐又好奇的头脑。说实话，他的新学徒提出的某些问题让Mace开始思考他之前从未考虑过的事。

_师父，绝地为什么总是假装旧版准则不存在？_

_激情，然则平静。_

_无知，然而有智。_

_情欲，然亦沉静。_

_混沌，然得和谐。_

_死亡，然有原力。_

Mace不知道该怎样回答，特别是因为，比起新版的绝地准则，旧版准则对他来说更容易遵行。Mace是瓦帕德大师——激情，情欲和混沌是这一剑式的驱动力。“ _混沌，然得和谐_ ”以及“ _激情，然则平静_ ”这两句话非常准确地描述了这一Mace练习了几十年的剑法。毕竟，比起对战剑法，瓦帕德更像是一种精神状态。

所以他不能告诉Anakin旧版的准则是错的。否则他就会成为世界上最大的伪君子。

相反，他是这样告诉他的：“旧版准则没有错，学徒。但它要更困难一些。很少有绝地武士能遵行它，而不至于堕入黑暗面。”

那双蓝色的眼睛专注地看着他。“但是你可以做到，师父。你能指导我吗？求你了？”

看着这双眼睛说不实在太难了，这让他有些不安。

Yoda大师建议他拒绝。

“年纪太大，他已经，”他告诉Mace。“太危险，教给他你的剑式。引向黑暗面，可能会把他。”

但Mace不这么认为。Anakin并没有比他的同龄人落后多少。他对光剑的运用也比Mace预期的要好得多，他对德杰姆·索的运用已经非常出色了，对索雷苏和希恩的掌握也还不错。他不需要教Anakin那些基础要领。

所以最终，他还是同意了教这个男孩瓦帕德剑式，尽管每次Yoda遇到他们在训练时，都会不赞成地看着他们。

不过话又说回来，也许这位老宗师的反对与瓦帕德并无关系，而是因为Yoda对Mace决定收下这个男孩的做法始终不太高兴，特别是因为Mace甚至无法解释他为什么要收下他。

他仍然不确定他是否应该告诉Yoda大师他看到的破碎点。Yoda已经不信任这个男孩了。

事实是，当他第一次见到Anakin Skywalker时，Mace第一个注意到的是围绕着男孩的破碎点。他能感觉到这个男孩很 _重要_ ——不仅是对宇宙原力很重要，而且，令人惊讶的是，他对Mace自己也很重要。原力没有表明他会是朋友还是敌人——Mace能感觉到，这两种情况都有可能。他能感觉到，这个男孩要么会成为武士团最大的危险，要么会成为它的救赎。如果Anakin当时表现得更无礼，或者没那么镇定的话，Mace很可能就会把这个陌生而危险的男孩拒之门外了。

但Anakin并非如此。

Mace下定决心并告诉长老会他会把这个男孩收为徒弟的那一刻，他感到原力中发生了巨大的变化，就好像他抹去了一整条命运的运行轨迹，就好像他改变了自己在原力中的轨迹一样。

这真是太罕见了。他对破碎点的感应从未如此强烈过。

Mace仍然不能完全确定自己是否犯下了一个错误，但他从来不是一个会在事后怀疑自己决定的人。他选择了这条路，选择了Anakin Skywalker为自己的学徒，而Mace要让他成为这座圣殿里有史以来最他妈伟大的绝地武士。

有些绝地武士认为野心是一种罪过，但Mace Windu不这么认为。他是绝地武士团历史上最年轻的绝地大师，他二十八岁就成为了长老会成员。他的第一个学徒已经是长老会成员了。他的新学徒也会取得如此成就，甚至更高。Anakin身边的破碎点仍然存在——这个男孩 _会_ 成为重要人物——但Mace没有从中感觉到多大的危险。

这些破碎点并没有让他担心。

Mace在Kenobi大师身边看到的破碎点才让他担心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者Notes：  
> “最他妈伟大的绝地武士”原文不是motherfucker哈哈哈哈哈（演员梗），虽然我希望它是。（原文是the greatest kriffing Jedi）


	10. Chapter 10

Anakin的十八岁生日比他预想的要安静得多。也更令人失望。

他盼望这一天已经有一年了，而现在他终于等到了这一天，却觉得自己被骗了。尽管Anakin能感觉到Obi-Wan在科洛桑，但他却哪里也找不到他。而且，Anakin几乎感觉不到他的存在：Obi-Wan把自己的精神领域封闭得严严实实，每次Anakin试着用链接联系他，他都觉得自己像是在砸一堵坚固的石墙。

就连用全息通讯联络他的母亲也没有让Anakin感觉好起来：知道Anakin做了另一位绝地武士的学徒，Shmi几乎无法掩饰住自己有多高兴。这让Anakin的心情变得更差了。尽管他母亲说过，她不介意Anakin对Obi-Wan的感情，但如果她现在会因为Obi-Wan对他没有真正的掌控权而感到宽慰的话——这个权利落在了别人的手里，她显然 _并非_ 完全不介意。

Anakin对这个想法嗤之以鼻。他母亲明显的宽慰和Obi-Wan对Windu大师的嫉妒都太可笑了。难道只有他一个人明白，Windu大师永远不可能像Obi-Wan那样对他意义深重吗？

他非常尊敬他的绝地师父，甚至有些钦佩他，但那与他对Obi-Wan的感情相比根本不值一提。他 _需要_ Obi-Wan的一切：Obi-Wan的注意力，他的目光，他的抚摸，他的善意，他的双臂环绕着他，他的双唇贴在他的唇上，他的身体压在自己身上——

Anakin皱了皱眉，推开了这个想法。他现在不能想这个。Windu大师随时都会从议会的紧急会议上回来。谢天谢地，Windu大师从没要求过他必须保持情绪无波——他教Anakin如何 _利用_ 这些情绪，而不是让情绪利用他。诚然，到目前为止，Anakin只取得了部分成功，但Mace似乎并没有对他的进展感到失望，这让Anakin松了一口气。

他确实想给他的绝地师父留下一个深刻的印象。他喜欢这个科伦人。在他暴脾气的外表之下，Mace Windu其实是一位伟大的大师。他可以理解Anakin为控制自己的愤怒和脾气所做的努力。他可以教给他一些Obi-Wan不是很懂的东西。Anakin为自己产生了这种想法感到有些内疚，就好像他的这些想法是在背叛Obi-Wan一样，但不可否认的是，Mace Windu可能是最能与Anakin产生共鸣的绝地武士了。

想到前世里，他的绝地师父甚至都不喜欢他，这让Anakin感到莫名其妙，还有些许心酸。Anakin想，这怎么可能呢，但是他知道，第一印象往往是人与人之间关系的基础。在前世中，如果Windu大师看到的只是一个未受过训练的奴隶男孩，他的情感太过强烈，情绪反复无常，那他当然会有所戒备了。Mace Windu非常清楚控制这种愤怒有多困难；他不觉得另一个Anakin能做得到。

Anakin开始觉得，另一个Anakin真是太吃亏了。

开门的声音将他从思绪中拉了出来。他抬起头，看见Windu大师走进了房间。

看到科伦人脸上思虑重重的阴沉表情时，Anakin把话到嘴边的问候吞了回去。“师父？出什么事了吗？”

Anakin不会再为叫他 _师父_ 感到奇怪了。他已经想通了，一个词在不同的情境下会有完全不同的意义。当他还是个奴隶的时候， _Master（主人）_ 这个词意味着无助的愤怒、憎恨和厌恶。当他和Obi-Wan在一起时， _Master（师父）_ 更像是一种亲昵的称呼，家、需求和渴望都被包含在这一个词里。而当他面对着Windu大师时， _Master（师父/大师）_ 则代表着这个词本意中的尊敬。

“你没看到新闻吗，学徒？”Windu说，他走进厨房，给自己倒了杯喝的。

Anakin皱起了眉。说实话，他整个上午都在生闷气，还真就没看新闻。“你在说什么，师父？”

“你自己看吧。全息网上都传遍了。”

Anakin拿来他的数据板，打开全息网。头条新闻让他眨了眨眼。

**议长被指控叛国**

**DOOKU伯爵与其助理谈话的全息录像曝光，暗指议长支持分离势力**

**PALPATINE极力申辩，力劝议会不要轻信恶意谣言**

“什么鬼？”Anakin说，他的头脑飞速运转着。这太早了。据他所知，在Obi-Wan能拿到Palpatine叛国的确凿证据之前，他并没有计划打出这张牌。这段Dooku只是暗示了议长支持分离势力的录像带可算不上是确凿证据。

所以Obi-Wan为什么要选择现在曝光？是为了动摇共和国对Palpatine的信任，以阻止议会授予他紧急权力，就像最近谣传的那样？为了动摇Dooku在分离势力委员会的地位？挑拨Dooku和Sidious之间的关系？或者以上皆有？

“我也这么觉得，”Windu大师冷冷地说。“真是一团糟。”

Anakin浏览着文章。“这里说，大多数议员认为Palpatine受到了诽谤，说这是分离势力针对他的阴谋。”

Windu大师抿着嘴，什么也没说。

Anakin观察着他。“你怎么看，师父？”

Mace阴沉地看着手里的饮料。“议长的话有道理。这大概是分离势力削弱共和国的阴谋。”

Anakin咬着脸颊内侧。他犹豫了一下，然后说：“如果不是呢？”

Windu大师抬起眼睛看着他。“这个想法可是叛国，学徒。”

Anakin嗤笑一声。“你也在考虑这个可能性。如果Palpatine真的在幕后支持着分离势力呢？如果他希望战争爆发呢？”

Windu大师用奇怪的眼神看着他。“他为什么会希望战争爆发？”他说，他的表情让人读不懂。

Anakin耸耸肩，看着自己的双手，他希望Obi-Wan能选择对Windu大师据实相告。“我也不知道。但我认为这值得调查一下。而且我还觉得，我们不应该把绝地的任何计划透漏给Palpatine。”

“你在说谎，Anakin。”

Anakin僵住了。他慢慢抬起视线看向科伦人。“师父？”

Windu大师用一种锐利的、过分认真的表情观察着他。“我能感觉到你在说谎。你知道更多的事情，学徒。”

Anakin感觉自己的脸颊发烫。有时候他会忘记他和Windu大师共享着一条原力链接。这条链接虽然没有他和Obi-Wan的那条那么强烈，但这并不意味着他的绝地师父不能从中感受到他的情绪。

该死的。

Anakin疯狂地思考着，他意识到自己最终无论如何都会背叛其中一位师父的信任，感觉内心绞成一团。他不想背叛Obi-Wan的信任，但是……但是他并不完全同意Obi-Wan想要独自承担一切的决定。无论他的能力有多强，他毕竟都只是一个人。他不应该单打独斗，过程中冒着生命危险，还要赌上自己的健康和精神状态。Anakin很为他担心。

“师父，”Anakin说，舔了舔嘴唇。“我很想告诉你，但这不是我的秘密。”

Mace盯着他看了一会儿，表情深不可测。“难不成是Kenobi大师的？”

Anakin没法否认，科伦人一只手捏着鼻梁。“学徒，你必须把一切都告诉我。现在。”

Anakin抿着嘴唇。“师父，你能保证不生Obi-Wan的气吗？”

Windu大师眯起了眼睛。“对你来说，Obi-Wan应该是Kenobi大师，学徒。我知道你们之前的关系一直很好，但现在，你是一个学徒，而他是长老会成员。你们之间的任何亲密都是不能接受的。”

Anakin几乎笑出声来。Windu大师可不会知道，他已经好几次让Obi-Wan把舌头探进自己的喉咙里了。

“我知道，师父，”Anakin说。“所以你能保证，Kenobi大师不会因为我接下来要告诉你的事而陷入麻烦吗？”

Mace皱眉看着他。“这可不是个好的开始，学徒。”

“答应我，”Anakin说，认真地看着他的眼睛。“我知道你是一个说话算话的人，师父。我希望能信任你，但我不想因为自己说出的话而伤害到这个……把我从奴隶生活中解救出来的人。” _这个对我来说意味着全世界的人。_

Windu大师紧绷着下巴。“我会尽我最大的努力理解他，但在不知道Obi-Wan做了什么的情况下，我没法给出这样的承诺。”

Anakin叹了口气，知道这已经是他能得到的最接近承诺的东西了。

“在我告诉你我和Ob——Kenobi大师是怎样相遇的时候，我可能漏掉了一些东西，”Anakin说。

***

Obi-Wan刚刚回到自己的房间，门上就响起了一阵不耐烦的敲门声。

Obi-Wan既希望又害怕那是Anakin，然后他打开了门。

来人不是Anakin。

而是Anakin的 _师父_ 。

“Windu大师，”Obi-Wan说，声音毫无波澜。至少他希望自己的声音听上去毫无波澜。

Mace从他身边走进了房间。“把门关上，Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan。“Obi-Wan”这个称呼意味着Mace来找他不是因为公事。

Obi-Wan关上门，转身面对着科伦人。“什么事，大师？”Mace也许可以直呼他的名字，但他仍然是一位长老会的高级成员，且比他年长二十岁。Mace毕竟是Yoda大师的副手。

“我的学徒刚刚把一切都告诉我了，Obi-Wan，”Mace说。

Obi-Wan忽略“我的学徒”这几个词带来的一阵不愉快的刺痛，茫然地看着Mace。“大师？”

Mace在胸前交叉起双臂，无动于衷地看着他。“他告诉了我你的……时间旅行。”

Obi-Wan推开了被背叛的疼痛，勉强着说：“我明白了。”

Mace挑起眉毛。“当然了，Anakin的话并没有让我觉得非常惊讶。我怀疑你有些不对劲已经有一段时间了，Obi-Wan。你已经让我担心很久了。”

“此话怎讲，大师？”Obi-Wan平静地说。

Mace皱眉观察着他。“你可以跟我说实话，Obi-Wan。我来找你亲自谈谈，而不是去向长老会汇报是有原因的。”他撇撇嘴。“毕竟，我答应了我的学徒，他的据实交代不会给你带来麻烦。”

Mace苦恼的表情几乎让Obi-Wan微笑起来。看起来Windu大师对Anakin的独特魅力也没有免疫力——而且他对此还不太高兴。

Mace捏着鼻梁叹了口气。“如果他真的在另一条时间线上是你的学徒，那你大概完全能明白我的意思。”

Obi-Wan哼了一声。“有人曾无数次地告诉我，作为他的师父，我对Anakin太纵容了——不是别人，正是你说的，大师。”

如果有可能的话，Mace的表情变得更苦恼了。“看来我对这个问题有了新的看法。”他清了清嗓子。“不管怎么说，我现在在这了，而我想知道真相，Obi-Wan。”

“我不知道你还想让我说什么，大师，”Obi-Wan小心翼翼地说。“我以为我们的学徒已经把一切都告诉你了。”根据Mace眯起的眼睛判断，他的声音并没有达到他预期中的平静无波。

“Anakin只是向我复述了你告诉他的事，”Mace说。“而我并不认为你能对一个孩子完全诚实。”

Mace的逻辑是合理的——只是有些不完整，因为Mace并不知道Obi-Wan对Anakin的依恋有多深。他不可能知道Obi-Wan……Anakin的同事是怎么说他的来着？ _魂都被勾走了_ 。对了，就是这个词，也许这个形容并非不准确。

“我对Anakin完全诚实，”Obi-Wan说，避开了Mace的目光。“我确实没有在他小时候就告诉他关于Darth Vader的真相，但是几年前，他感觉到我没有告诉他全部实情，所以我就不得不告诉了他他在另一世中成为了西斯的事。”

Mace的眉宇间出现了一道深深的皱纹。“从我见到这孩子的那一刻起，我就能感觉到他身上的破碎点，所以得知他可能会在其他情况下成为一个黑暗面的使用者并不令人惊讶。”他瞪着Obi-Wan。“但令我惊讶的是，一位我完全信任的绝地武士竟然向我们隐瞒了一个至关重要的事实，那就是共和国的议长竟然是一个西斯。”

Obi-Wan低下了头。说实话，决定不把真相透漏给任何人并不是一件容易的事。他曾考虑过至少让Yoda大师和Windu大师参与到他的计划中来，但他觉得他们大概不会同意他的计划。毕竟，当Obi-Wan在这个世界里第一次睁开眼睛时，他还只是一个学徒，然后是一名新晋的绝地武士，因为他的年轻，所以他的说法不会被Yoda和Mace认真对待。更何况Obi-Wan也不知道他们会不会相信他。

“恕我直言，大师，”Obi-Wan说，他抬起视线，坚定地迎着科伦人的目光。“如果我当时不仅告诉你西斯已经回来了，而且我还过完了完整的一生，在我的那一生中绝地和共和国都不复存在了，你还会相信我吗？你不会相信我的话。你们充其量会展开一些调查，但这样难免会引起Sidious的注意，进而毁了我的计划。你现在相信了，是因为你可以通过你和Anakin的原力链接感觉到他没有在说谎，同样也是因为，你现在远比十年前更了解我，更尊重我了。”

Mace看上去仍然不太满意，但他勉强点了点头。“你大概是对的，”他叹了口气，不情愿地承认道。他在Obi-Wan的沙发上坐下来，平静地看着他。“好吧。我接受你的解释，但我希望从现在开始，你能完全坦诚相待，Obi-Wan。现在，说吧。”

Obi-Wan低下头，感到一阵深深的羞愧和内疚。他不可能对Mace做到完全坦诚。

如果Mace知道了自己对他那刚成年学徒的感情的本质，他对Obi-Wan的好感就会永远消失。

***

两小时后，Obi-Wan送走了Windu大师。他背靠在门上，讲完前世的故事后，他感觉疲惫不堪，心力交瘁。但他无法否认，现在有另一位绝地武士和他一起分担拯救银河系的重担，这让他感觉轻松多了。

有了Mace Windu的帮助，他的计划必须加以改变，但很多事情也会因此变得容易得多。也许Anakin把真相告诉Mace是一个正确的选择。

一阵敲门声让Obi-Wan紧张了起来。他转过身盯着门，心脏提到了嗓子眼。

他不该开门。

既然他现在要和Anakin的师父开始紧密合作了，他就应该和Anakin保持距离。他对男孩的渴望是不恰当的。如果Mace知道Obi-Wan在最卑劣的意义上想要着他的徒弟，他会 _杀了_ 他的。

但他还是伸手打开了门。

Anakin站在门的另一边，表情既充满挑衅，又带着内疚，还有一些兴奋。他走进屋内，然后关上了门。“在你因为我把真相告诉了Windu大师而骂我一顿之前，记住今天是我的生日，师父。”

Obi-Wan挑起眉。“是吗？”他温和地说。“今天一天发生的兴奋事实在太多了，我一定是忘记了。”

Anakin瞪了他一眼，走近一步。“我现在 _十八岁_ 了，Obi-Wan，”他说。

Obi-Wan在胸前交叉起双臂。“所以呢，Skywalker学徒？”

Anakin难以置信地盯着他。“你不能这样。你答应过的！”

Obi-Wan苦恼地看了他一眼。“我答应的是，等你十八岁了，我们可以 _谈谈_ 这个。现在我要告诉你的是，一个长老会成员和一个刚成年的学徒之间的任何……肉体关系都是完全不合适的。这是对权力的滥用，Anakin。”

Anakin的愤怒在原力中像是一场风暴。“你不能这样！”他说，蓝色的眼睛里盈满了愤怒的泪水，脸涨得通红。

Obi-Wan努力忽略那些眼泪对自己的影响，他说：“你的反应只能证明你有多年轻，Anakin。这是我们最后一次提起这个——”

Anakin跪下来，拉开Obi-Wan的裤链，扯开了那片布料。

Obi-Wan睁大了眼睛。“立刻停下来，Anakin。站起来！这是个命令——”他的话被自己的吸气声打断了，Anakin的嘴包裹住了他立刻变硬了的阴茎。“Anakin，停下。”

Anakin没有停。Anakin _温暖湿润_ 的嘴完美地包裹着他，激烈的吸着他的阴茎。Obi-Wan从来不知道口交竟然可以如此充满侵略性，但Anakin却做到了，他含着Obi-Wan的粗长呛咳了一下，但没有停下来，他上下摆动着脑袋，抬起蓝色的眼睛目不转睛地看着他。

Obi-Wan只能晕乎乎地看着他，想说出口的抗议被全数咽回了喉咙里，他看着Anakin——他的Anakin，他曾抚养过的男孩——吸着他的阴茎，好像没有他的阴茎，他就会死去一样，他的动作生涩，毫不体面，但充满了渴求。这不该激起他的欲望。但事实如此。原力在上，他欲火焚身。

Obi-Wan知道他必须阻止这个，但他就像全身瘫痪了一样动弹不得，他所有的感官都集中在了他的阴茎和包裹着它的Anakin湿润完美的嘴唇上。

当Obi-Wan终于能有所动作的时候，他却没有把Anakin推开。他发现自己正不断地挺起Anakin的嘴里，他的手找到了Anakin的学徒辫。把学徒辫握在手里的感觉本该让Obi-Wan想起这是多么的错误，但却并没有。它只是让他想起了Anakin作为 _他的_ 学徒时拥有的那条学徒辫。他的思绪模糊不清，两个Anakin的记忆混杂在一起，他对另一个Anakin的爱——柏拉图式的爱和兄弟间的爱——只是更强烈地激起了他对这个Anakin的欲望和需求。

Obi-Wan终于被自己的欲望击败，他开始有节奏地挺进他的唇间，Anakin感激地呻吟出声。男孩不再摆动自己的头，只是 _放松_ 了下来，任由Obi-Wan操他的嘴，随心所欲地使用他。这触及了他内心深处的某种基本而原始的东西，这样美丽的屈服，Obi-Wan的手紧紧攥着Anakin的学徒辫，他的动作越来越快，越来越重。

那一刻，他不在乎这是错的，不在乎他是Anakin的上级，不在乎他的年龄是他的两倍，不在乎比起他自己——一个灵魂因过去的经历而无可逆转地扭曲了的人，Anakin值得更好的，不在乎如果被人发现，他就会因此被逐出武士团……

他只在乎Anakin，Obi-Wan挺进男孩的嘴，多年的爱意与需要终于找到了一个身体上的出口。他贪婪地看着这张深爱着的面容，看着Anakin漂亮的嘴唇被他那根暗红的、泛着水光的粗长撑得满满的。这看起来荒淫不堪。他内心深处的一部分仍然觉得这是错的——他曾是这个男孩的父亲形象，而他现在正操着他的嘴——但矛盾的是，这种感觉也很对，就像Anakin的嘴是为了他的阴茎而存在，就像 _Anakin_ 是为了他，Obi-Wan Kenobi而存在一样。

绝地武士永远不应该有这种想法。但Obi-Wan忍不住。他忍不住想道，如果他当时鼓励了他的学徒对自己的感情，而不是与他保持距离，他就会像现在这样得到他，而Anakin也不会被从他的身边 _偷走_ ，先是被Amidala议员，然后是Darth Sidious。

这样的想法不是绝地之道。但是，操一个年龄只有自己一半的学徒也不是绝地之道，然而Obi-Wan现在在做的就是这个。他闭上眼睛，摆动臀部在那个湿润的热度里进进出出，他的阴茎一次又一次地撞击着Anakin的喉咙，直到Anakin换了个角度将Obi-Wan吞了进去，他的喉咙紧紧地裹着他。这种感觉太不可思议了，Obi-Wan低声咆哮着，几乎感到痛苦，然后将自己的白浊射进了Anakin的喉咙深处。

原力啊。

当他能够再次思考时，他睁开了眼睛，看见Anakin仍在吞吐着他那过于敏感的阴茎，他的手撸动着自己的勃起，动作快速而急切。

Obi-Wan看着他的动作，然后他的手重新回到了Anakin的短发上，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。“好孩子。”

Anakin呻吟着释放在了自己的手中，快感一波又一波地充斥着他们的链接。

Obi-Wan只能希望Mace感觉不到。

“他不会在意的，”Anakin嗓音沙哑地说，他满足的表情变成了好笑。“他知道我有多欲求不满。我打手枪的次数已经多到Windu大师都习惯了。”

Obi-Wan无奈地看着他。

Anakin只是对他咧嘴一笑，看起来很开心，很满足，而且非常可爱，让Obi-Wan想要把他 _吃掉_ 。

“我们不能再这么做了，”Obi-Wan说，他闭上眼睛，试图把自己的情绪和欲望释放进原力中。但是没有成功。“这是错的，Anakin。这种事情不会再次发生了。”

他感觉到Anakin站了起来。

柔软的嘴唇轻轻擦过Obi-Wan布满胡茬的下颌线。“自欺欺人可不是绝地会做的事，师父，”他调笑着喃喃地说，咬着Obi-Wan的耳垂。“你知道我是对的。我们太需要彼此了。这种事情 _会_ 再次发生。然后再一次再一次再一次。我们都知道的，Obi-Wan。”

Anakin把一个简短但充满渴求的吻落在Obi-Wan一动不动的嘴唇上，然后离开了。

Obi-Wan睁开眼睛，看着空荡荡的房间。

他的唇上一片酥麻，双手在身侧握成了拳头。


	11. Chapter 11

“你计划的问题在于，”Mace说。“虽然最近的丑闻一定会让Palpatine尽快采取行动，但是我们不知道他会做什么。这种情况并不理想。”

Obi-Wan点点头，他的表情很平静，完全让人捉摸不透。“是的，大师，但我已经找人跟踪了Dooku。如果Palpatine联系他，谴责他泄密的事，我们就会知道的。而这会是他们之间有合作的另一个证据。”

Anakin在窗边叹了口气，他的不耐烦在原力中显而易见。“我还是觉得，我们不能以Palpatine是西斯为由逮捕他太愚蠢了。为什么就没有一条相关的法律？”

Mace瞪了他的学徒一眼。他仍然对让Anakin一起参加这次会议不太高兴，但男孩设法说服了他，让他相信三个人一起想办法总比两个人要好。

Mace很清楚自己对这个傲慢无礼的男孩太纵容了，但不幸的是，意识到问题的存在和解决问题是两码事。

“现代法律是在认为西斯已经消亡了之后才写成的，”Obi-Wan赶在Mace开口之前回答道。“非原力敏感者甚至不会理解西斯这个词意味着什么。如果我们仅仅因为他是所谓‘西斯’，就把共和国的最高议长抓起来，Palpatine就可以理所应当地指控我们叛国，并得到公众的同情了。”

“我们可以直接杀了他，”Anakin咕哝道。

“学徒，”Mace呵斥道，然后意识到Obi-Wan也在同时说出了同样的话。

他和Obi-Wan互相盯着对方。

Obi-Wan的脸上露出了一种不安的表情——不安，还有些别的东西。

Mace眯起了眼睛，但还是决定把自己的注意力放在Anakin的身上。暂时。

“虽然你的建议并非毫无价值，但这不是绝地之道，学徒，”Mace说。“我们不是刺客。”

Anakin做了个鬼脸。“我知道，师父，”他说，表情叛逆。“但有时候破个例也是值得的。你不认为共和国的最高领导者是一个西斯是一件值得为此破例的事吗？”

私下里，Mace不能说他不同意学徒的想法，但在Kenobi大师面前这么说会让他觉得有些不自在。

说实话，虽然Mace在武士团里备受尊敬，但他也很清楚自己的缺点。他永远不会成为一个完美的绝地武士。他永远不会那么平静和公正。虽然他一直能把自己的情绪控制得很好，但他还是有太多的情绪了。他永远达不到绝对的平静，而那对Obi-Wan这样的绝地来说似乎很容易。

“Windu大师说的没错，Anakin，”Obi-Wan叹了口气说。“再说了，要想在不引起任何人注意的情况下杀了议长，这几乎是不可能的，”他补充说，语气像是真的深思熟虑过这件事。

Mace盯着他。也许他错了，也许Obi-Wan并不是一个完美的绝地。

替Obi-Wan说句公道话，Mace无法否认，杀了Sidious这个想法 _确实_ 非常诱人。但Obi-Wan是对的：这几乎是不可能实现的，因为Palpatine无论去哪都会带着一大群护卫、助理、以及随从。如果有人看到他们行刺议长，绝地武士的名声就会毁于一旦。

不，这不是解决问题的办法。

他们需要证据，能证明Palpatine有罪的确凿证据，然后再逮捕他。

“你说你派人紧跟着Dooku，”Mace看着Obi-Wan说。“你真的有把握吗？机器人很容易被愚弄。”

“跟踪他的不是机器人，而是一个能力出众的原力敏感者，”Obi-Wan回答。“Dooku不会从她身边溜走的。跟踪和追捕是Ventress的专长。”

Mace立刻紧张了起来。“Ventress？那个赏金猎人？她是个黑暗面使用者！你疯了吗，Obi-Wan？她会背叛你的。”

“不，她不会的，”Obi-Wan平静地说。

Mace冷笑一声。“所有赏金猎人都只在乎钱。”

“没错，”Obi-Wan偏过头说。“这就是为什么她会对我保持忠诚。”

Mace盯着他。“你……你不会是说你收买了她的忠诚吧？”

Obi-Wan一点也不觉得羞愧，他镇定地迎着他的目光。“我知道这不是绝地之道，但却必须如此。”

Mace怀疑自己是否真的认识这个人。他一直认为Obi-Wan是他们这代人中最优秀的绝地武士之一，如果不是最最优秀的那个的话。有时候，Mace甚至会嫉妒Obi-Wan在任何情况下都能表现得不慌不忙，泰然自若。

但此时Mace才第一次意识到，Obi-Wan处乱不惊的态度可能是他务实和深谋远虑的表现，而不是他绝地式平静的表现。

“师父说的没错，”Anakin插话说。“在这件事上，只要目的正当，就可以不择手段。”

Mace疑惑了一会儿，然后才意识到Anakin说的 _师父_ 指的是Obi-Wan。

忽略掉某些不愉快情绪的刺痛，Mace来回看着他的学徒和Obi-Wan。

Obi-Wan对Anakin的话毫无反应，他的眼神让人读不懂。

但Anakin的目光就要好懂得多。他看着Obi-Wan的眼神充满了…… _热忱_ 。

Mace努力克制着皱眉的冲动。Obi-Wan把Anakin从奴隶生活中解救了出来，还从塔斯肯人的手中救过他的命，所以Anakin自然会对他产生依恋。他不能指望一个作为平民生活了近十八年的男孩能做到毫无依恋。重要的是，Anakin已经证明了，即使他的依恋对象遇到了危险，他也能做到理智地行事。Mace很难指望Anakin这么快就能放下过去的依恋，仅仅因为他现在成为了一名绝地学徒。

但这还是让他感到不安。

Mace同样无法否认，他……不喜欢他的学徒在他面前称另一位绝地为“师父”。Obi-Wan在Anakin眼里应该是 _Kenobi大师_ ，而不是 _师父_ ——至少当Anakin真正的师父也在同一个房间里时。

Mace把他的不快释放进原力中，然后简短地说：“也许吧。无论如何，我们都不能指望着Dooku会走漏风声。泄密事件发生后，他和Sidious一定会格外小心，我们可能要等上很长一段时间，而我们已经没有时间了。”他看着Obi-Wan。“我知道迄今为止你一直在阻挠Sidious和Dooku的计划，阻止他们发动战争，但西斯都是狡猾奸诈的人，他们通常都有无数的应急计划。”

Obi-Wan点点头，皱着眉。“你有什么建议？”

Mace叹了口气。“我考虑过摧毁卡米诺的克隆机构，但这似乎……太不人道了。”

Obi-Wan点点头。Anakin做了个鬼脸，也点了点头。

“所以，我建议我们换一个计划。一个能让Sidious暴露的计划。”Mace停顿了一下，犹豫不决。说实话，他不太喜欢这个计划，但他们似乎没有别的选择了。“西斯渴望力量。如果Sidious知道了Anakin的纤原体含量，他一定抵抗不住想要收他为徒的诱惑，特别是，如果我们再把Anakin是天选之子的消息泄露出去——”

“ _不行_ ，”Obi-Wan厉声说道。“这绝对不行。”

这位一向冷静的绝地大师此时散发出的 _怒火_ 让Mace大为震惊，他花了一点时间才缓过神来。

等他回过神来，他眯起了眼睛。“ _Kenobi大师_ ，你忘记了自己的身份。这不是你能决定的事。Anakin不是你的学徒。他是我的。”

Obi-Wan咬紧了牙关。Mace能 _感觉_ 到他把愤怒和恐惧释放到了原力中——他做得太笨拙了，甚至会让人以为Obi-Wan是一个没有经验的学徒，而不是一位能力出众的大师。

“我愿意做诱饵，”Anakin插话说，打破了紧张的沉默。他的声音柔和了下来。“我不害怕，师父。”

毫无疑问这个师父指的是谁。Mace抿起嘴唇，移开了视线。他没有把愤怒和苦涩释放到原力中；他把这些情绪深埋在自己的内心深处，以备日后使用。毕竟瓦帕德依靠的是一个人的负面情绪。

“很好，”Mace说道。“我会把消息泄露出去。”他向Kenobi简短地点了一下头，接着更简短地向Anakin点了一下头，然后大步走出了房间。

“愿原力与你同在，师父，”Anakin在Mace把手放在了门把手上时说道。

Mace感觉自己心里紧绷着的什么东西松开了。“你也是，学徒。”

***

_愿原力与你同在，师父。_

他的学徒在他们分开时有多少次说过同样的话？太多次了，他根本数不清。

这也是Anakin在堕落前对他说的最后一句话，是他在前世里关于Anakin的最后的美好回忆。

Obi-Wan无法否认，听到Anakin对别人说出了这句话，这让他觉得……非常刺耳。

“我想我伤到他了，”Anakin愁眉苦脸地说。“我不是有意当着他的面叫你师父的。Windu大师又不傻。他很清楚，我仍然把你视做我的师父，而不是一位绝地大师。”

Obi-Wan看着他皱起眉头的脸，突然满心喜爱地意识到，比起前世，现在的Anakin对别人的感情要敏感得多，考虑得也更周到。Obi-Wan的学徒甚至意识不到，自己无心的话语会在无意中伤害到别人的感情。作为一个自由的平民长大，远离塔图因的奴隶生活，远离圣殿的规章制度，这些显然让Anakin成为了一个更好的人。

Obi-Wan很高兴自己对Anakin生活的干涉产生了 _一点_ 积极影响。因为最近这段时间，他所有的努力似乎都付诸东流了：Anakin还是成为了绝地，他即将被冠以天选之子的名号，然后再次吸引到Sidious的注意力。这真的让他觉得自己的努力全都白费了。

“师父？”Anakin向他走近，然后握住了他的手。蓝色的眼睛凝视着他。“我知道你很担心，但我会小心的，我保证。”

Obi-Wan看着这张他如此珍爱着的脸，说不出话来。他该怎样向Anakin解释，仅仅是想到让Sidious接近他的身边，就会让他因为毫不理智的恐惧和担忧而感到恶心？

Sidious上一次能如此轻而易举地夺走Anakin对他的忠诚——如此轻而易举，甚至让他觉得恐怖。在Obi-Wan前往尤塔帕之前，Anakin看起来还是一如既往的善良和忠诚；Obi-Wan绝对不会相信，等他回来的时候，Anakin会变成一个屠杀了圣殿的杀人犯。这简直令人难以想象——就像这个Anakin可能会背叛他一样难以想象。

但如果Sidious能对他的前学徒施加影响，那他为什么不能同样地影响这个Anakin呢？

理智上来说，Obi-Wan知道现在的情况已经不一样了。Anakin知道Sidious是个什么样的恶魔，知道不能相信他。但他头脑里的 _理性_ 认知无法左右他心里的感受。

“Obi-Wan？”

看到Anakin脸上痛苦的表情，Obi-Wan才意识到自己把Anakin的手抓得太紧了。他放松了力道，但却没有放开他的手。

他做不到。

此时此刻，他在过去的几天里像躲避瘟疫一样躲着Anakin的理由已不再重要。他要和Anakin保持距离的决心也不再重要了。

Obi-Wan _无法_ 放手，他觉得自己就像一个饥饿的人，害怕自己的食物随时会被抢走。

他上前半步，消除了他们之间仅剩的距离，他把Anakin的脸拉向自己，用力地吻住了他。Anakin的呻吟声太大了——任何路过的人都可能会听到——但Obi-Wan没法分神去在乎，没法让自己停下来，他贪婪地、充满占有欲地吻着他，他的思绪很快就被欲望笼罩，他的分身因强烈的渴望硬到发疼，让Obi-Wan想要钻进男孩的身体里，再也不出来。

当他终于放开了Anakin让他能喘口气时，Obi-Wan看着他面色潮红，挚爱的脸庞，已经开始想念他了。“我不想让Sidious靠近你的身边。”

Anakin叹口气，将Obi-Wan拉得更近，抱住了他僵硬的身体。“你不会失去我的，Obi-Wan，”他柔声说道。“你现在有些不理智，师父。”

Obi-Wan自知如此。

但自从Anakin再次加入了绝地武士团后，Obi-Wan又开始做梦了。

梦里金黄色的眼睛看着他，眼里满是愤怒、背叛和憎恨，他曾抚养长大的男孩全身覆满火焰，尖叫着 ** _我恨你_** 。

梦里充满了火焰，痛苦，和心碎。

这些梦让他半夜惊醒，胸口紧绷，眼睛湿润。

“我在这呢，”Anakin说，手指梳理着Obi-Wan的头发。“我在这呢，师父。我永远不会离开你的。”

Obi-Wan的双臂滑下Anakin的背，然后把男孩 _狠狠地_ 抱进怀里。他把脸埋在Anakin的脖子里，深吸一口气。

他深深地呼吸着。

_他不会再次把你从我的身边夺走。_

_我不会让他得逞的。_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin不得不在Palpatine、Qui-Gon，和他的两个师父之间周旋。本章包含原力幻象、依偎和性爱，不一定按照这个顺序发生。

Windu大师是对的。他是天选之子的传闻传出去还不过五天，最高议长就邀请他前去喝茶了。

Anakin怀着沉重的心情去见了他。不，他没有害怕。是Obi-Wan在害怕。Anakin很为他担心。他的师父对这个邀请的消息接受得……很糟糕。 _虽然_ Obi-Wan升起了精神屏障，他们还隔着这么远的距离，但Anakin还是能通过他们的链接感觉到Obi-Wan的焦虑和愤怒。该死的，他只能想象屏障之后的Obi-Wan压力该有多大。Anakin想跟Obi-Wan谈谈，想让他冷静下来，但他的师父又开始躲着他了。

Anakin觉得很受伤；他无法否认这一点。在他生日那天发生的事之后，他以为……他以为Obi-Wan终于接受了他们之间的恋爱关系，但他显然是想错了。

Anakin叹了一口气。也许他不应该把他逼得那么紧。但该死的，Obi-Wan的疏远，以及他拒绝承认自己和Anakin一样想要对方的态度，都让Anakin感觉非常沮丧。

“你看起来不太高兴，我的孩子。”

Anakin吓了一跳，呵斥自己在不该想着Obi-Wan的时候想起了他。

Anakin加强了自己的精神屏障，然后看向了Palpatine那充满善意和兴趣的目光。说实话，他很难相信这个看起来亲切慈祥的老人是一个邪恶的西斯尊主，并且在Obi-Wan的前世里摧毁了整个绝地武士团。和他一起待了一个小时后，Anakin终于明白了另一个Anakin为什么会被这样的善意举动所蛊惑。实际上，他如此轻易就能看出来，这一点相当可怕。

Anakin阴郁地耸了耸肩。“只是想起了某些长老会说过的话。”Windu大师建议他夸大一下对长老会的不满。

“哦？”Palpatine同情地说。他摇了摇头。“我得说，我对长老会处理这件事的方式一点也不惊讶。他们不应该试图隐瞒你是天选之子的身份。”

“他们甚至连我都瞒着！”Anakin闷闷不乐地说，在胸前交叉起双臂。“如果不是被媒体知道了，我根本就不会发现这件事！”

他希望自己没有做得太过，但根据Obi-Wan的说法，另一个Anakin非常喜欢生闷气，还总是表现得像是全世界都在和他对着干一样。说实话，前者还算有点符合Anakin的性格，但他并不觉得自己有后者的倾向。他并不觉得自己受到了长老会或者其他人的错怪或轻视。

在大多数情况下，他都对自己作为绝地武士的生活感到满足。圣殿已经有了家的感觉。当然，能感觉到Obi-Wan离自己有多近，能感觉到他令人安心又熟悉的存在，这对他有极大的帮助，而且他还在同龄人中交到了不少朋友。当然还有Windu大师，他已经逐渐成为了Anakin从未真正拥有过的父亲形象。

所以，是的，他喜欢做一个绝地武士。圣殿给他的感觉就像家一样。

但看在Palpatine的份上，Anakin得编出一些东西来回答他：如果他更年轻一些，情绪更不稳定一些的话，很可能会困扰他的东西。他需要演得真实可信。

“我有时候会觉得很孤独，”Anakin用最牢骚的语气说道，垂下了视线。“师父太严厉了！他不明白我拥有感情！”

他们的会面就这样进行了下去。

等Anakin终于离开了Palpatine的办公室时，他觉得自己就像是扮演了一个写得很糟糕的角色，一个过于夸张、过于戏剧化的自己。他感觉有些卑鄙和厌恶，但他还是勉强维持着自己的表演，直到他终于爬进了他的飞行艇。刚一坐下，Anakin就把手放在了转向盘上，长出一口气，抑制住一阵恶心的感觉。

他刚才做的事情并 _没有_ 错。为了正当目的，可以不择手段。Palpatine造成了绝地武士团的毁灭。他造成了成千上万人的死亡。他造成了那些有时会出现在Obi-Wan眼里的心神不宁和忧郁神情。Anakin深知这些理由。

那他为什么会抖得这么厉害？他为什么会 _觉得_ 自己做错了什么？他为什么会觉得自己像是刚刚在泥里滚了一圈，身上沾满了黑暗的、令人不快的东西？

天杀的，他需要Obi-Wan。他需要他的师父。

Anakin不记得自己是怎么回的圣殿，但他还是回来了。Windu大师和Obi-Wan已经在他们的宿舍里等着他了。

“怎么样，学徒？”Mace厉声说道，他的目光在Anakin的身上扫过，像是在寻找伤口。

换做是其他时候，Anakin会觉得很感动。但徘徊在他精神屏障附近的恶心的黑暗让他很难感激Mace的关心。他感觉……很不耐烦？他的师父为什么总是如此专横？Anakin为什么就不能随心所欲地离开圣殿，不用事事都向他汇报？

Anakin摇了摇头，试图甩开这些奇怪的想法。

“挺顺利的，”Anakin的声音低沉沙哑。“我想。我觉得他相信了。会面结束时，他说我可以随时去找他。”

他能感觉到Windu大师放松了下来。

他同样能感觉到，Obi-Wan仍然像一根绷紧的弦一样紧张，他目不转睛地盯着Anakin。他的精神世界就像地心引力一样吸引着Anakin。原力啊，他太 _需要_ 他了。他需要他师父的双臂抱住自己，他的味道充盈着自己的鼻腔，他的原力印记环绕着自己，与他的交缠在一起。他需要Obi-Wan温暖平静的存在来消除他无缘无故感觉到的那些无法解释的不安和不信任感。

“我觉得他对我做了些什么，”Anakin吞咽着说。“我感觉很奇怪。气恼。不安。就像我对Palpatine撒谎是做了什么坏事一样。就好像我不应该相信绝地，尤其是我的师父。”

他能感觉到他和Windu大师的链接中传来了一瞬的担忧，但那与他和Obi-Wan的链接中传来的恐惧、愤怒和保护欲的洪流相比，根本不值一提。

Obi-Wan的鼻翼扇动着，他朝Anakin走了几步，然后突然停下来，瞥了一眼科伦人。“Anakin不会再回去了，”他咬着牙说道。“这太危险了。”

“我同意这很危险，”Mace说道，重重地叹了口气。“但它确实起作用了。如果Anakin能意识到自己被施加了影响，这就是个好现象，Obi-Wan。”他抿起嘴唇。“你觉得Palpatine也是这样影响你学徒的吗？那就能说明很多问题了，特别是，Palpatine是在你的学徒年纪还小，并且还没受过多少训练的时候这样做了，因此他没有注意到任何不对劲的地方。”

Anakin不知道Windu大师是否注意到了Obi-Wan的原力印记中突然爆发出的痛苦和内疚，然后他匆忙将它们释放到了原力中。

Anakin皱起了眉，希望自己能安慰Obi-Wan。但问题是，他觉得自己的精神状态没法去安慰任何人；他想要被安慰，想要听到他说， _一切都会好起来的，亲爱的。_

此时此刻，他太想听到这些话了，感觉就像是一种生理需求。

但由于Windu大师也在房间里，Anakin和Obi-Wan之间隔着的短短几英尺的距离感到就像光年一样遥远。他们也无法用链接进行交流；因为Anakin和Windu大师也共享着一条师徒链接，他有可能会无意中听到一些他不该听到的东西。

他只能满心渴望地凝视着Obi-Wan，他的师父也回望着他，需求就像一个有实体的东西一样冲刷着他们的链接。

最后，Anakin扯开视线，清了清嗓子。“请原谅，大师们，我现在需要去冥想，以摆脱Palpatine对我的影响。”

Windu大师点了点头。

Anakin向两位绝地大师微微鞠躬，然后朝自己的房间走去。

Mace的手搭上他的肩膀，停下了他的脚步。“Anakin？如果你自己应付不来的话，告诉我，我可以帮助你冥想。”

Anakin的心里泛起一阵对他的喜爱之情，他对科伦人虚弱地笑了笑。“谢谢你，师父。但我确定我能应付得来。”

***

Anakin睡不着。他在床上辗转反侧了好几个小时，最后放弃了，然后溜出了宿舍。他能从师徒链接中感觉到Windu大师已经睡着了。他同样能感觉到Obi-Wan还没睡。

夜里的圣殿非常安静。

他漫无目的地走着，直到双脚将他带到了一扇熟悉的门前。

Anakin盯着门看了一会儿，才终于鼓起勇气敲了敲门。他对自己发过誓，他不会再逼Obi-Wan了，但该死的，他没法一个人待着，不是今晚。尽管冥想帮他摆脱了Palpatine在他身上种下的负面情绪，但他的不安依然存在。

他需要Obi-Wan。只要Obi-Wan能允许他和他一起待在同一个房间里，他就很开心了。能感觉到他就在自己的身边，这就足够了。

门开了，Anakin眨了眨眼，毫无准备地看到了一个高大的长发男子，他正好奇地看着自己。

“什么事，学徒？”他说，疑惑地微微皱着眉。

Anakin过了一会儿才认出了他。这是Qui-Gon Jinn，Obi-Wan的前师父。这是Anakin第一次见到他本人；他长期在外执行任务。

“呃，”Anakin机械地说。他不知道该怎样向Qui-Gon解释，他为什么会在午夜过后跑到一位绝地大师的房间门口——这位绝地大师还不是他自己的师父。

谢天谢地，Obi-Wan的声音及时响了起来，“是谁啊，师父？”

“某个男孩，”Qui-Gon回道，仍在看着Anakin。“一个学徒。”

“Anakin？”Obi-Wan突然出现在了门口，速度之快甚至让人觉得不真实。他蓝灰色的眼睛专注地扫视着Anakin。“你还好吗？”

Anakin感觉自己在他们探究的目光下涨红了脸。他该说些什么才能不让自己听起来像是个寻求安慰的小孩呢？

“Anakin？Anakin Skywalker？”Qui-Gon赶在他能开口之前说道。他的眉毛扬起，眼里闪烁着感兴趣的目光。“天选之子？”

Obi-Wan的脸上闪过一丝阴暗的神色，他瞥了一眼他的老师父。“这是Mace的学徒，”他简单地说。但当他重新看向了Anakin时，他的目光柔和了下来。“怎么了，学徒？”

Anakin小心翼翼地打开了自己那端的链接。 _睡不着。我需要你，师父。_

Obi-Wan的肩膀明显地僵住了，他的目光变得尖锐。他盯着Anakin看了一会儿，然后抓住Anakin的胳膊把他拉进了房间。“进来。”

Anakin能感觉到Qui-Gon的困惑，但他不在乎。现在最重要的是Obi-Wan离他有多近。这种感觉就像是在他疼痛的神经上涂上了一层止痛药膏，Obi-Wan的原力印记向他探过来，温暖而舒缓地包裹着他的。

Obi-Wan把他领到沙发上，让他坐下，自己则坐在了他的身边。

Qui-Gon坐在了扶手椅上，从他们之间的桌子上拿起了一杯酒。

Anakin意识到，他们正在一起喝酒。

Obi-Wan拿起他自己的那杯酒，喝了一口。“所以，那些海盗后来怎么了，师父？”他意有所指地说。

Qui-Gon愣了一会儿，然后才开始讲起了一个相当混乱且疯狂的故事，这显然是他的上一个任务中发生的事。在这期间，Qui-Gon一直在向Obi-Wan投去好奇的目光，但却都被他的前学徒故意忽视掉了。

Anakin意识到Qui-Gon并不准备把问题大声问出口，于是他彻底放松了下来。他发现自己渐渐地靠在了Obi-Wan的身侧，直到他完全缩进了Obi-Wan搭在沙发靠背上的臂弯里。睡意朦胧中，Anakin想知道Qui-Gon会怎么想，但既然Obi-Wan似乎并不在意，于是Anakin也决定不去想它。

Anakin听着Obi-Wan与Qui-Gon交谈时，他师父那低沉而熟悉的嗓音，感觉自己最后一丝的紧张感消失了。他闭上眼睛，感受着前所未有的满足感和安全感。他想念和师父一起度过的那些安静惬意的夜晚。他太想念这些了。

他不记得自己的意识是何时飘走的。他在瞌睡中仍然能听到他们的声音。

“他到底是谁，Obi-Wan？”

“我已经告诉过你他是谁了。”

“Obi-Wan。”

“Qui-Gon。”

“ _学徒_ ，别学我说话。这个男孩为什么会大半夜的跑到你的房间里来？”

“Anakin最近经历了一场艰难的考验。他压力很大，需要帮助。”

“他为什么会来求助于你，而不是去找他的师父？他在 _你的怀里_ 睡着了，Obi-Wan。这到底是怎么回事？”

一阵沉默。

最终，Obi-Wan只是简单地说：“他需要我，而我无法拒绝他。”

又是一阵沉默。

“我希望你知道自己在做什么，学徒。”

Obi-Wan轻声笑了起来。“我也希望如此，”他说，然后将一只手放在了Anakin的额头上，把 _安全感、舒适感和睡意_ 推进他的意识中。

Anakin露出一个满足的微笑，陷入了更深的睡眠。

***

Anakin不知道是什么将他唤醒的。

他盯着天花板，感觉到一阵不属于自己的痛苦和悲伤。

他过了一会儿才意识到自己身在何处。

这是Obi-Wan的卧室。

他的师父正坐在地板上的冥想毯上，闭着双眼。他显然是在冥想，但他的表情却远非平静。Anakin意识到，他就是自己感觉到的痛苦和悲伤的来源。

“师父？”

Obi-Wan睁开眼睛，脸上痛苦的表情随着他的目光聚焦在他的身上而渐渐消失。“Anakin？你怎么醒了？”

Anakin看着这张挚爱的面容，看着那双疲惫不安的眼睛。他爬下床，走到Obi-Wan身边，跨坐在他的腿上，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

Obi-Wan在他的怀里僵硬了片刻，然后他伸出双臂，同样紧紧地环抱住他。

Anakin没有问他为什么会如此不安。他隐约能猜到原因。Obi-Wan很可能在想，他为什么没有注意到Palpatine对他徒弟的堕落影响，然后一如既往地谴责自己。

Anakin没有费心告诉他，这不是Obi-Wan的错。他知道这改变不了什么。

相反，他把脸埋在Obi-Wan裸露在外的脖颈处，呼吸着他的味道，然后说，“我们到床上去。”

Obi-Wan的肌肉僵住了。“我不觉得这是个好主意，Anakin。”

“为什么？我们已经一起睡了那么久了。”

“你已经不是十六岁了，”Obi-Wan紧绷地说。

“正是如此，”Anakin说，稍稍向后拉开一点距离看着Obi-Wan的眼睛。“我成年了，师父。我现在是个成年人。而我正在做一个成年人的选择。”

Obi-Wan紧绷着下颌，但他眼里的饥渴出卖了他。

察觉到他的盔甲上出现了一丝裂痕，Anakin伸出双臂环在Obi-Wan的脖子上，轻声说道：“我们随时都有可能死去，师父。如果我死了，你不会后悔吗——”

Obi-Wan的唇间溢出了一声不像是人类会发出的声音，然后他猛地将两人的嘴唇贴在了一起。Anakin呻吟一声，急切地回吻着他，将Obi-Wan的舌头吮引进自己的嘴里。

 _“安静点，Anakin，”_ Obi-Wan通过链接告诉他，同时站了起来，Anakin缠在他的身上。 _“Qui-Gon就睡在隔壁房间。”_

Anakin不在乎。一部分的他喜欢这个想法：Obi-Wan如此想要他，以至于他的前师父就在附近也无法阻止他。他脱掉了自己的束腰外衣，然后再扯下Obi-Wan的，他的双手贪婪地抚摸过他的每一寸皮肤和肌肉，沉迷于光滑的肌肤和粗糙的伤疤对比鲜明的触感中。这是一个男人的身体。一个战士的身体。

他的后背砸在床垫上，他们光裸的胸膛紧紧贴在一起时，他贴着Obi-Wan的嘴唇倒吸了一口气。原力啊，这感觉太好了，被他的师父完完全全地包裹住自己：在他的唇上，在他的脑海里，在他的上方，在他的身上。这种感觉好到他无法抗拒，Obi-Wan分开的双唇一路向下，吻过他的脖子，他的胸膛，Obi-Wan的胡子与他柔软的双唇形成了一种美妙的对比，Anakin只能模糊地意识到自己唇间溢出的呜咽和呻吟声。

当那副胡子摩擦过他的大腿内侧时，Anakin尖叫出声，完全不在乎Qui-Gon——操，亦或是整个圣殿——会不会听到他。

Obi-Wan的唇舌包裹住他的阴茎时，Anakin差点当场射出来，但Obi-Wan紧紧掐着他的勃起的根部，阻止了他的高潮。

Anakin失望地呻吟一声，但随后，Obi-Wan的舌头舔向了 _那里_ ，他的臀瓣之间，慢慢推挤了进去。Anakin完全失控了。他抓着Obi-Wan的头，把他师父的脸按向自己的穴口。他呼吸凌乱，唇间不断溢出低沉的、难以辨识的声音，他的师父吞吃着他，他的舌头在对他敏感的后穴做着极其邪恶的事情。这感觉太好了，Anakin完全失去了时间概念，他的世界缩小了，只剩下了师父的舌头，刮蹭着他臀瓣的胡子，师父的手指在舌头的帮助下仔细地为他做着扩张。

Obi-Wan突然停下动作撤了开去，Anakin低声呜咽着。他感到极度的空虚。他需要那条舌头回来。

但接下来，他感觉到Obi-Wan在他的两腿之间坐了下来，腰胯撑开了他的双腿。

哦原力，这终于发生了。

Anakin晕乎乎地看着他的师父握住自己的勃起，在上面涂抹了一些润滑油，Obi-Wan的目光暗沉而饥渴。

“我们仍然可以停下来，Anakin，”Obi-Wan说，他的声音几乎无法辨认。

“你敢，”Anakin说，他将双腿张得更开，直视着Obi-Wan的眼睛。“我想要你，师父。”

Anakin感觉到原力中泛起了一阵涟漪，然后Obi-Wan便进入了他。哦。 _哦_ 。

Anakin看着Obi-Wan的眼睛，感受着他的阴茎慢慢地将自己填满。这种感觉从多个层面上来说都超越了亲密。他们之间的链接变得 _疯狂_ ，Anakin只能希望Windu大师不会被吵醒。如果他的绝地师父知道，他学徒的身体里此时正埋着一根他长老会同事的阴茎，他会说什么？这个想法有趣地下流，Anakin呻吟一声，在Obi-Wan的阴茎上晃动着身体。

“别再想Mace了，Anakin，”Obi-Wan气恼地说。“你太毁气氛了。”

Anakin笑了起来——Obi-Wan的嫉妒太可爱了；Mace Windu对他来说更像是一个父亲的形象。

他把Obi-Wan的头拉下来，将他们的额头贴在一起。“他可能也是我的师父，但他不是那个在用阴茎操我的师父，”他贴在Obi-Wan的唇上低声说。“我是你的，师父。每一世。”

Obi-Wan颤抖了一下，他的臀终于开始动了起来。

Anakin只能不住地喘息，慢慢在这种被撑开到极致、被索取的不可思议的感觉中迷失了自己。Obi-Wan的阴茎在他身体里的感觉是那么好，粗长而完美，甚至比他想象的还要好。Anakin只能隐隐约约地意识到自己发出的那些破碎的，不像是人类的声音，以及Obi-Wan在他身上动作时发出的低吼，他们的链接形成了一种快感和欲求的反馈回路。

原力啊，他感觉自己为了这一刻已经等待了好多年——他确实如此，他不得不在师父的面前藏起自己的感情，知道十五岁的自己一定会把Obi-Wan吓坏的。但现在，终于，Obi-Wan是他的了，他的，只是他一个人的——

 _我的_ ，这个词不断回荡在他的脑海里。他的学徒，他的心，他的兄弟，他的灵魂，他珍贵的男孩，他的 _Anakin_ 。

Anakin过了一会儿才意识到那是Obi-Wan的思绪，不是他的。他能感受到自己包裹着Obi-Wan阴茎的感觉有多好，Obi-Wan有多想要他，Obi-Wan有多想弄坏他。 _他躺在他身下的样子太美了，他的Anakin，脸色潮红，放荡不堪，在他的阴茎上彻底崩溃。Obi-Wan用力地插入他，越来越用力——Anakin，Anakin，Anakin——_

原力啊，这种双重快感实在是太强烈了，Anakin高潮了，他尖叫着，紧紧抓着Obi-Wan的背。他的高潮引起了他师父的高潮，Obi-Wan低吼着射了出来，然后倒在了他的身上，粗重地喘着气。

沉默笼罩着他们，满足、平静和排山倒海般的爱意在他们的链接中嗡鸣。

Anakin开心地笑了，感觉自己再次渐渐沉入了睡梦之中。

一切都很完美。他和Obi-Wan属于彼此。

没有什么能破坏这一切。

***

Anakin做了一个梦。

他梦见写满了仇恨、愤怒和痛苦的黄色眼睛。

他梦见紫色的光剑和蓝色的光剑撞在一起。

他梦见自己从未感受过的恐惧。

他梦见自己在乞求， _“师父，不！”_

他醒过来，心脏蹦到了嗓子眼里，他浑身颤抖，冷汗沿着额头流下。

Anakin转过头，看着身边Obi-Wan平静的睡颜，慢慢地呼出了一口气。

这只是一个梦。只是一个愚蠢的噩梦。

Anakin挪动着身子靠近这个他深爱的男人，伸出一只手臂紧紧地环抱住他。

只是个梦罢了。

_但真的是这样吗？_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章中，Mace Windu对他学徒的依恋受到了考验，Sidious还是那个Sidious，Anakin拯救了这一天。

“困扰，你感到。”

Mace吓了一跳，他收回看向他学徒的视线，转而看着Yoda。

老宗师却没在看他，而是看着Anakin，Anakin正独自练习着瓦帕德的招式。“很大的进步，你的学徒取得了。印象深刻，所有老师都对他。然而困扰，你还是。”

Mace抿起嘴唇。是的，他确实有些担心，但这不是他能告诉Yoda的事情——又一件他不能告诉他的事，就好像Sidious的问题还不够似的。

他无法开口告诉绝地武士团的首席大师，他昨天晚上几乎一宿没睡，而这要归因于他从师徒链接中感受到的……剧烈的情感爆发。

Mace怒视着这个正处于他们话题中心的学徒，脸上泛起一阵不舒服的热度。昨天晚上，他简直想 _杀了_ 那个男孩。但当他早上看到Anakin有多开心时，他却一个字也说不出来。

这让他无法接受……他对这个毫无羞耻的男孩的 _依恋_ 。虽然Mace曾经也很喜欢Depa，但他还能保持他们之间适当的距离，对于一对师徒来说合适的距离。他的新学徒要远比Depa更无礼、固执和傲慢，然而……

这个男孩太 _真诚_ 了。他在原力中还那么耀眼。还特别有情有义，体贴关心。

该死的。Mace总是会批评那些把学徒当成自己的孩子来对待的绝地武士。现在他也成了其中的一员。这太令他反感了。

但是，困扰着他的不只是依恋。依恋本身虽然令人不安，但还不至于那么困扰。

Mace担心他对男孩的依恋会蒙蔽他的判断力。

男孩有事瞒着他。或者说是某个人。起初，Mace只是愤怒于这小兔崽子甚至懒得屏蔽自己的思绪，让Mace不得不忍受他的性活动。他以为那只是Anakin和另一个学徒的一次毫无意义的肉体接触，这在Anakin这个年龄段的学徒间是经常发生的事。虽然严格来说，这种事并不被允许，但长老会通常对学徒间的这种不检点的行为视而不见。

但男孩今天早上看起来太高兴了，似乎又不像只是一次毫无意义的性接触。更何况Anakin似乎对他的同龄人都不感兴趣。他有不少朋友，但Mace从没注意到他的学徒对任何人有过那种关注。

事实上，Anakin唯一用近似于迷恋的目光看着的人是……

Mace抿起嘴，再次告诉自己不要胡思乱想。虽然他不喜欢Anakin和Obi-Wan的关系那么亲密，但这并不意味着Kenobi大师会勾引一个年龄只有他一半的学徒。这个想法太荒谬了。Mace是在让他对Obi-Wan的……不喜欢蒙蔽自己的判断力。

他不喜欢Obi-Wan这件事就已经足够让他感到厌恶了。这不是绝地之道，但Mace无法否认，即使是在情况适当的时候，他也 _很讨厌_ 听到Anakin称Obi-Wan为大师（师父）。绝地不应该对自己的学徒产生占有欲。特别是这个学徒还是个傲慢无礼的小兔崽子——

“师父，我觉得我现在准备好训练了！”

Mace向Yoda点点头，然后大步走向了Anakin。“让我检查一下，”他说，然后仔细评判着Anakin的精神状态。很少有人知道，精神状态是瓦帕德最重要的一个方面。Anakin的原力中充满了坚定，他的情绪在体内奔腾翻涌，但都被小心地控制住了。

Mace点头表示肯定，Anakin给了他一个高兴而自豪的微笑。Mace皱了皱眉，对那个微笑引起的一阵喜爱之情感到恼火。这个小兔崽子到底对他做了什么？

“让我们看看你能在我的攻击下坚持多久，学徒，”Mace用清脆快速的语调说，点亮了自己的光剑。

Anakin咧嘴一笑，然后发起了进攻。

***

Anakin与Palpatine建立了“友谊”的五个月后，Anakin看到了他母亲死亡的幻象。

如果那天晚上没有Obi-Wan和他在一起的话，Anakin不知道自己会有什么反应。Obi-Wan平静温暖的存在大大减轻了他的恐慌。

“听我说，”Obi-Wan说，捧着Anakin的脸。“这可能不是一个真实的幻象，Anakin。这一定是Palpatine所为。他一定是想要操控你。”

Anakin盯着他，看着Obi-Wan写满担忧的眼睛，然后把自己埋进了Obi-Wan的胸口，紧紧地抱着他。“它感觉太真实了，”他嗓音沙哑地说。“我妈妈病了，病得很重，她得了某种致命的绝症，我却救不了她。”

Obi-Wan叹了口气，抚摸着他赤裸的后背。“Padme死前告诉我，另一个你看到了她死亡的幻象，并且执迷于想要找到救她的办法。我相信Palpatine设法说服了我的学徒，如果Anakin加入他，他就能救她的命。”

“所以你觉得这个幻象不是真的？”Anakin问，想起了几个月前看到的另一个幻象——一个梦？——他没有将此告诉Obi-Wan。那个幻象要比这个更困惑难懂，杂乱无章。哪一个幻象才是真的？两者都是？两者皆非？

“我想是的，”Obi-Wan叹了口气说。“就算这是一个真实的幻象，原力幻象也是变幻无常的，Anakin。它们不可信。比如说，我的学徒想要阻止他的幻象成真的行为最终导致了他的幻象成真。依照幻象行事是非常危险的。未来总是处于不断的变化之中。”

Anakin并不真的认同这点，但Obi-Wan的话确实驱散了一些他的恐惧。“如果真的是Palpatine制造了那个幻象，你知道这意味着什么，Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan的手臂在Anakin的背上收紧了。他什么也没说。

“他希望我会惊慌失措地去找他，然后告诉他我的幻象。”

“是的，”Obi-Wan沉闷地说。“看起来是这样。”

“那我应该把我的幻象告诉师父，”Anakin说。“在我去找Sidious之前，他会想要知道的。”

“你 _不会_ 去面对Sidious的，Anakin。不能一个人去。”

Anakin恼火地叹了口气，退开了他的怀抱。“你知道我必须去，Obi-Wan。这就是为什么我一直在假装和他交朋友，记得吗？他很可能会告诉我，他有能力救我的母亲，并告诉我他是一个西斯！这就是我们一直在等待的时机了！”

Obi-Wan紧绷着下颌。“当他揭露自己的西斯身份时，你以为你一个人就能对付得了他吗？你只是一个十八岁的学徒。而他是一个非常强大的西斯尊主。”

Anakin怒视着他，对Obi-Wan继续把他当成孩子来对待，感到有些被冒犯和受伤。“我只需要拿到他的罪证就可以了。我会把我们的谈话录下来，然后离开。”

Obi-Wan看起来一点也没有被说服。“很少有事情会按计划发展的，Anakin。更何况这个计划一直都是纯粹的疯狂！光是让Palpatine承认他是西斯还不够。你可能还得假装——成为他的徒弟，直到他足够信任你，才能向你揭示他的计划。你没法 _假装_ 成黑暗面使用者。Sidious不会被你的伪装所骗——除非你真的堕入黑暗面。你只会在试图扳倒他的时候迷失自我。”

Anakin冷哼一声，移开了视线。“如果最坏的情况发生了，我可以使用一些更黑暗的瓦帕德方法来骗过Sidious，让他以为我正在堕落的边缘。师父教过我该如何去做。师父相信我能应付得了。”

Anakin发现Obi-Wan没有接话，这才重新看向了他。他发现Obi-Wan面无表情。

“怎么了？”Anakin说，他的眉毛皱成了一条线。

“没什么，”Obi-Wan说，躲避着他的目光。“我们应该继续睡觉了。或者你最好回你自己的房间里去。你师父可能最终会发现你几乎不在自己的房间里睡觉。说实话，我很惊讶他到现在还没发现。”

Anakin皱起了眉。原力中有一些令人不快的感觉萦绕在Obi-Wan的周围，某种Anakin无法辨认的黑暗情绪。

这不是Anakin第一次注意到它了。那种情绪似乎来来去去，但最近却出现得更频繁了。

“告诉我，怎么了，”Anakin说。

“没什么怎么了，”Obi-Wan重复道，钻进了被单。“出去的时候把灯关了，Anakin。”说完，Obi-Wan便转身背对着Anakin，似乎睡着了。

Anakin盯着他的背，不知所措，然后他慢慢下了床，伸手去拿自己的衣服。

他不记得自己是怎样回的房间，但他一定是回来了，因为他意识到的下一件事情就是，他正坐在自己的床上，独自一人，看着自己的双手。

他有时候完全理解不了Obi-Wan。他们终于可以这么 _幸福_ 了。Obi-Wan为什么要无缘无故地把他扔出去，从而毁了这一切呢？

Anakin努力回忆自己到底说了什么才惹得Obi-Wan不高兴，但他却想不起任何。噩梦过后，他的思绪仍然模糊不清，心烦意乱，他从Obi-Wan那里得到的慰藉和安全感也很快就消失了。

如果Obi-Wan错了，而幻象是真的呢？

Anakin抿起嘴唇。然后他站起来，向师父的房间走去。

他敲了敲门。时间已经很晚了，他能感觉到Mace已经睡着了，但他知道科伦人不会把他拒之门外。他会发牢骚，并愤怒地瞪着他，但他从来不会把他赶走。

不出所料，当Mace终于打开了门时，他正怒容满面地瞪着他。“怎么了，学徒？”他抱怨道，一只手揉着眼睛，他退到一旁，让Anakin进屋去。

Anakin走到窗边，注视着科洛桑的天际线。注视着远处的议会大厦。

“我刚刚看到了一个幻象。我的母亲病入膏肓。Obi-Wan大师认为它可能是Sidious制造的假幻象。”

他们之间沉默了一会儿。

“你已经把你的幻象告诉了Kenobi大师，”Mace最终说道，声音平板。“还是在大半夜的时候。”

Anakin做了个鬼脸，脸上升起一片热度。该死。他有暴露他们的关系吗？每到这种时候，他都几乎以为他的师父知道了他和Obi-Wan之间的事。但他 _不可能_ 知道，是吧？是吧？否则他不会对此保持沉默。

“我能感觉到他还醒着，”Anakin声音不自然地说。原力啊，他讨厌对他的师父撒谎。“我知道你已经睡了，师父，所以我就先去找了他。”

又是一阵沉默。

终于，Mace叹了口气。“所以我想，既然你最终还是决定把我叫醒，那就说明Obi-Wan没给你什么帮助吧？”

“他认为我不应该去找Sidious。他认为那太危险了。”Anakin冷笑一声，转过身去。“这太蠢了。这就是我们一直在等待的时机，不是吗？”

Windu大师沉思着应了一声，脸上露出一个若有所思的表情。他一只手捏着鼻梁。“你说得对，但我怀疑Obi-Wan永远不会这么想。他的过去——他的恐惧——蒙蔽了他的双眼。它们让他失去了理智。说实话，我认为他太过妥协于情感，在这个问题上无法做出任何决定。”

Anakin皱起了眉。他不喜欢这个想法，但又不能说他不同意这个观点。Obi-Wan是他见过的最有智慧的人，但在Sidious和Anakin的问题上，他却可以完全失去理智。无论Anakin说什么，他似乎都无法完全消除Obi-Wan的恐惧。

“你是说，我们在行动之前不应该跟Obi-Wan大师商量一下吗？”Anakin不确定地说，“这感觉不对。”

他的师父不高兴地抿起了唇。“我也不喜欢这样，Anakin，但我们别无选择。Obi-Wan身边的破碎点非常令人不安。”

Anakin盯着他。“你说的是什么意思？什么破碎点？”

Mace摇了摇头。“它们模糊不清，难以解释，但我能感觉到，他即将会做出某些具有潜在灾难性的事情。也许我们最好不要冒这个险，不要让他参与进来。”他看了一眼手表。“再过四个小时就天亮了。去睡一会儿。明天早上去见Sidious的时候，你必须保证精力充沛。”

Anakin咬着嘴唇。Obi-Wan的过度保护和他师父对他的信心之间形成了强烈的对比。他不知道自己更喜欢哪一种。一部分的他 _喜欢_ 成为Obi-Wan保护欲的中心，但他不能否认，得到Mace对他的信任也让他的心中充满了骄傲。他只是希望……他只是希望Obi-Wan能对他多抱有一点信心，而Mace师父的信心能少一点。

因为他很害怕。他害怕会让他们失望——再一次。

“如果我犯了错误呢？”Anakin低声说，在胸前交叉起双臂，低头看着自己的靴子。“另一个代价高昂的错误，然后害死很多人？”

“那不是你的错，学徒，”Mace粗声粗气地说。“你并不知道你的程序会害死克隆人。”

“我太自大了，”Anakin说，想起自己编写了一个能让克隆人的芯片失效的程序，自己当时有多么自豪。但是当他们在卡米诺试验这个程序时，克隆人的内在程序却出了故障，这让卡米诺的科研人员明显注意到有人在篡改程序。最后，Windu大师和Obi-Wan没有办法，只能炸了工厂来掩盖他们的痕迹。多亏了Obi-Wan广泛的人脉关系，他才能留下一条引向赫特人的假线索，所以Sidious不大可能会起疑心，但这并没有起到多大的安慰作用。

所有那些人的死亡都是因为他——因为Anakin犯了错误。

Mace叹了口气。他走过去，把Anakin拉近。Anakin靠在他身上，闭上了眼睛，让他师父的原力印记包裹住自己。这种感觉很好，虽然不同于Obi-Wan带给他的感觉，但依然很好很安心，师父对他的信任减轻了他的焦虑和内疚。

“我们都会犯错误，”Mace安静地说。“也许杀死克隆人并不人道，但死亡真的比成为一个西斯尊主手里的、没有自主意识的奴隶要更糟吗？他们成为了原力的一部分。他们不会过上正常的生活的，Anakin。”

“我知道，”Anakin沙哑地说。“什么都比被奴役好。但我还是希望……我很害怕，师父。害怕再犯一个代价高昂的错误。也许Obi-Wan大师是对的，我不应该独自去找Sidious。”

Mace向后退开，抬起Anakin的下颌，强迫他看着自己的眼睛。“不要让你的恐惧支配你，”他严厉地说。“如果你犯了错，那就顺其自然，但是让你的恐惧支配你的行为，则是你可能会犯下的最大的错误。不要犯这种错误，学徒。你可以做得更好。”

“真的吗？”Anakin说，唇角勾起一个小小的笑容。

Mace瞪着他。“是的，没错。我也许没有Obi-Wan认识你的时间长，但你已经赢得了我的信任，Anakin，而我的信任可不是那么容易就能得到的。”

Anakin给了他一个更真诚的微笑，觉得心里轻松了一些。“谢谢你，师父，”他低下头说。“我不会让你失望的。” _我不会让你们俩失望的。_

他回到自己的房间，心情平静了下来，几乎是立刻就睡着了。

***

Obi-Wan在原力中隐藏起自己的存在，看着通往Palpatine公寓的门。

他等待着，努力忽略因缺乏睡眠引起的眼睛干涩。

他的时间不多了。天快亮了。如果他了解Anakin的话，那用不了多久他就会到了。虽然他告诉过Anakin不要去找Sidious，但Anakin当然不会听他的了。他从来不听他的话。

_他听他师父的话。_

Obi-Wan咬着牙，试图推开这个苦涩的想法。

他很难承认这一点，因为这就是事实。自从Anakin成为了Windu大师的学徒以来的半年间，Obi-Wan注意到了Anakin行为方式上的逐渐转变：他越来越少地称Obi-Wan为“师父”，直到这个词完全从他的字典里消失，除非Anakin称呼的是Mace。

他 _不应该_ 觉得有什么关系。他会介意这个就很不符合逻辑。这一世中，他不是Anakin的师父。这一世中，他和Anakin的关系要远比师徒关系亲密得多。

但是……

看着Anakin在Windu大师的教导下变得越来越好，这让某种痛苦而苦涩的东西在Obi-Wan的胃里不断翻腾。这让他清楚地认识到，真的是由于Obi-Wan作为师父的无能，才导致了前世里Darth Vader的诞生。听到Anakin称Mace为 _师父_ ，只是再次提醒了他的失败。

 _我不会再次辜负你了，_ Obi-Wan阴郁地想。他在这一世里也许不再是Anakin的师父了，但这一次他要保护Anakin。他会保护Anakin的安全，不管Anakin愿不愿意——不管这会不会危及到共和国。

一部分的他——内心深处的，仍然坚守着绝地准则的那一小部分——为自己的堕落感到羞耻。一个真正的绝地不会把某一个人置于共和国的利益之上。

也许他不再是一个绝地了。

这个想法……令他不安，但也不完全让他惊讶，如果Obi-Wan能对自己诚实一点的话。毕竟他一直在过着双重生活，他向绝地长老会撒谎也有将近十年了。是的，他的初衷也许是好的，但那能改变任何事吗？

一个真正的绝地不会为了一个和他有不正当关系的学徒，而赌上一切去冒险——他自己的生命，绝地武士团的声誉，共和国的安全。

但即使是他的内疚也没有动摇他的决心。虽然Obi-Wan确实觉得羞愧，但他似乎还没有羞愧到能放弃这个完全不计后果的疯狂计划的地步。

他的学徒会为他骄傲的。

这个想法让Obi-Wan的喉咙被某些沉重的情绪哽住了。Anakin。 _绝地武士_ Anakin，他冲动鲁莽的前学徒、兄弟，和最好的朋友，会赞成他的行动的。

这应该足以告诉他这个计划有多疯狂了。理智上来说，Obi-Wan很清楚这一点。他单枪匹马杀死Sidious的可能性……非常低。这些年来，Obi-Wan曾无数次考虑过杀死Sidious——认真考虑过，但每次都放弃了这一选项。不仅因为这不是绝地之道，而且，考虑到Sidious的众多随从和他的权势，杀死Sidious——并且看起来不像是被绝地武士暗杀的——的可能性微乎其微。

随着卡米诺的工厂被摧毁，克隆人的威胁现在也消失了，所以理智上来说，贸然行动就更没有意义了。Obi-Wan清楚这一点。

但到最后，这些非常合理的理由都不重要了。

他 _不能_ 让Anakin独自面对Sidious——不能在Obi-Wan知晓上一次的结局的情况下。Sidious狡猾得很。他会利用Anakin最深的恐惧，他的弱点——Anakin深爱的人——来对付他，他巧妙地操纵着Anakin，Anakin甚至不会意识到任何不对劲，直到为时已晚。

因为无论他如何努力地让Anakin平静下来，Obi-Wan都能感觉到，Anakin并不完全相信他的幻象是假的——他母亲并不真的有生命危险。而这种恐惧会导致他的失败，就像前世一样。毕竟，另一个Anakin也善良又忠诚，但Sidious还是趁着Obi-Wan去尤塔帕执行任务时，设法把他变成了西斯和杀害孩子的凶手。

Obi-Wan不能—— _不会_ ——再犯同样的错误了。他不会让Sidious再次把Anakin拉向黑暗面。在他的内心深处，Obi-Wan知道自己无法从失去Anakin的痛苦中恢复过来，这次不会了。前世的他失去了他的学徒和兄弟时，他只能勉强保持理智。这一世里，Anakin是他的 _生命_ ，失去Anakin会彻底击垮他，彻底击碎他那已然残破不堪的灵魂。

他没有在关键时刻陪在他的学徒身边。但这一次，他会陪着他。这一次，他不会允许Sidious靠近Anakin的身边。Obi-Wan从一开始就反对Mace的计划，而现在是时候结束它了。让Anakin去拜访Palpatine是一回事，后者假装自己是一个无害的政客，但是让Anakin去面对Darth Sidious则 _根本不是_ 一个选项。

不幸的是，如果Obi-Wan没有在天亮之前成功潜入Sidious的公寓，这可能很快就会变成现实。

Obi-Wan深深地皱着眉，看着前门。公寓的安保措施完全超出了他的能力范围。他不知道该怎么办。

也许原力终于听到了Obi-Wan的恳求，因为在那一刻，门突然开了，一个警卫走了出来。警卫环顾四周，然后抽出一支烟点燃了它。

Obi-Wan拉起兜帽遮住脸，朝警卫走了过去，他用原力消除了自己的脚步声。

警卫回过头，但是已经太晚了：Obi-Wan已经用原力命令他睡着了，于是警卫便倒在了地上。

Obi-Wan思考了一会儿，然后举起爆能枪再次击晕了警卫。太不文明了。但他别无选择，因为他不能让当局怀疑到绝地的头上。这也是为什么他穿了平民的服装。如果最糟的情况发生，他被认了出来，他希望人们会以为自己是贸易联盟的领导者Ben Kenobi，而不是绝地大师Obi-Wan Kenobi。

如果他能活下来的话。

Obi-Wan把疑虑释放进原力中，他用警卫的门卡进入了公寓。

这间公寓大得荒唐，它占据了这座大楼的一整层。左边的门里传出陌生的男性声音——Obi-Wan由此猜测这里是警卫室。

房间里有两个警卫。他们抬起头，睁大了眼睛。

“我在这里没有任何可疑之处，”Obi-Wan说，将原力融入自己的话语中。

“你在这里没有任何可疑之处，”警卫茫然地重复了一遍，然后转身离去。Obi-Wan用爆能枪击晕了他们，再次皱了皱眉。

他叹了口气，查看着监控录像。看来公寓里没有其他的警卫了。Obi-Wan关掉了摄像头，然后向Sidious的私人房间走去。那些房间没有出现在监控录像中，所以Obi-Wan只能希望那里不会有什么令人不快的意外发生。他将自己的意识伸展开去，但原力仍然令人沮丧地阴云密布。

Obi-Wan推开不安，走进了Sidious的房间。房间里昏暗安静，就像公寓里的其他地方一样。

Obi-Wan点亮光剑，向房间更深处走去。

另一扇门。

一张四柱床。

Palpatine安睡在床上。

Obi-Wan注视着西斯，自己的心跳声震耳欲聋。

他真的能杀死一个睡梦中的、毫无防备的人吗？

 _他并不是一个手无寸铁的人，_ Obi-Wan告诉自己，一阵恶毒的仇恨冲刷过他的全身，那些最痛苦的记忆闪现在他的脑海中：圣殿里几百个死去的孩子，原力中痛苦的尖叫，Anakin脸上全然的恨意和愤怒，全身覆满火焰——

“真有意思。你的情绪可真不寻常啊，绝地大师。”

Obi-Wan僵住了，猛地抬起了视线。

Sidious已经睁开了眼睛。

“谁能想到绝地也会刺杀睡梦中的人呢，”西斯说道，挥手打开了灯。他坐起来，几乎是好奇地打量着Obi-Wan，仿佛Obi-Wan没有拿着一把点亮的光剑闯入他的卧室里一样。“我能 _感觉到_ 你的愤怒，Kenobi大师……你的恨意……你的恐惧……真不寻常啊。”

Obi-Wan牙关紧锁。

“我怎么惹到你了，绝地大师？”Sidious说。“我想我们之前并没有见过面。”

Sidious突然眯起了眼睛。他把头歪向一边。“我感觉到你的身上有一种奇怪的扰动，就好像……就好像你的存在本身就是违背自然的。好像你的身体里融合了两个灵魂，一个比另一个更老些。”

Obi-Wan什么也没说，被西斯的洞察力搅得心烦意乱。

Sidious的表情变得幸灾乐祸。他向前倾身。“你是来自于未来吗？在你的未来里，我是不是已经消灭了绝地武士了？这就是你如此恨我的原因吗？”

Obi-Wan试图把愤怒释放到原力中，但再次失败了。Sidious幸灾乐祸的语气只是更加激发了他的愤怒。

“不，”Sidious若有所思地说，打量着Obi-Wan。“这种恶毒的仇恨只能是出于私人原因。不，我想我大概是杀了某个对你来说很特别的人。真讽刺啊。我以为绝地不会有依恋？不过话说回来，你也不再是绝地了，对吗，Kenobi大师？我能感觉到你离黑暗面有多近。”

Obi-Wan保持着沉默，手里紧紧地握着光剑。

Sidious笑了。“接受它，”他低声说。“一旦接受了它，你就会感觉很好的。你所有的恐惧都会消失，你会因为内心里那股燃烧着的仇恨获得无限的力量。接受它，我的孩子。”

Obi-Wan的喉咙里扯出一声凶狠的咆哮。 _Sidious就是这样引诱Anakin堕入黑暗面的吗？_

他的光剑划过Sidious那张幸灾乐祸的脸刚刚所在的地方。

Sidious咯咯笑着从床上一跃而起，把光剑召唤到了手里。“你以为你是我的对手吗？”他冲过去，两人的光剑撞在一起。“我是有史以来最伟大的西斯尊主！要么加入我，要么死。”

Obi-Wan能感觉到他是对的：Sidious的技能和力量 _确实_ 要远比他强大。他根本不可能在公平的战斗中杀死西斯。

很快，Obi-Wan就完全处于防守状态了，但就算是他毫无破绽的索雷苏，也只能在Sidious那融合了所有剑式的强大剑法的攻击下苦苦挣扎。

“让仇恨流过你的全身，”Sidious鼓动他说，把Obi-Wan逼进了角落里。“你拥有这么多 _美妙的_ 愤怒，但你却不去使用它。真可惜啊。如果我不是已经盯上了你们的天选之子，你本可以成为一个优秀的徒弟的。我很快就能得到他了。”

Obi-Wan的视野变得一片通红—— ** _绝不绝不绝不_** ——一道巨大的原力闪电从他的指尖爆发而出，击中了Sidious的胸口。

一切都变成了白色，原力在他的体内肆虐，就像一场势不可挡的龙卷风，摧毁了他多年以来的自制力。

 _闪光_ ——Sidious的眼里充满了恐惧—— _闪光_ ——Sidious的脸扭曲融化—— _闪光_ ——Sidious的身体倒在了地板上，颜色焦黑，毫无生气。

Obi-Wan的膝盖发软，浑身颤抖。他喘着粗气，试图思考，试图弄清楚发生了什么，但却做不到。他的身体仿佛不再是自己的了，一种奇怪的，令人作呕的强烈冲动流过他的全身。

有人正在嘶哑地大笑，Obi-Wan过了一会儿才意识到那是他自己的声音——这笑声听起来是如此的陌生和奇怪。

“怎么……Obi-Wan？”

Obi-Wan精神恍惚地抬起头，盯着站在门口的Mace Windu。

科伦人的眼里带着某种恐惧的神色，但也有种悲伤和无奈。

Mace叹了口气，点亮了自己的光剑。“我就害怕事情会发展到这一步，但我真的希望那不会发生。”

Obi-Wan眯起眼睛。他站了起来，举起了光剑。他内心深处的一小部分在试图告诉他，他应该停下，他不应该和Windu大师对战，但那个声音很容易地就被另一个声音压制住了，这个声音随着时间的推移变得越来越强大。 _他是敌人。就像Sidious一样，他把Anakin从我的身边偷走了。毁灭， **毁灭** ， **毁灭** 。_

“Obi-Wan，如果你还在的话，就把你的光剑放下，”Mace表情紧绷地说。“我不想和你打。我不想杀了你。”

Obi-Wan给了他一个凶狠的微笑。“这就是你点亮了光剑的原因吗？”

Mace表情痛苦。“我点亮了光剑，是因为你杀死了共和国的最高议长，我不得不逮捕你，不然武士团就会被指控批准了这次刺杀。西斯不应该被误认为是绝地，而你已经不是绝地了。”

“骗子，”Obi-Wan说，像捕食者围绕着猎物一样绕着科伦人走动。“这不是你想要逮捕我的原因。你以为我没有注意到你有多厌恶Anakin对我的忠诚吗？你嫉妒了，Mace。你讨厌你的学徒更爱 _我_ 。”

Mace张大了鼻孔。“你疯了吗，Kenobi？Anakin与此事无关！”

Obi-Wan不以为然地冷哼一声，然后发起了攻击，蓝色的剑刃与紫色的相撞。

然后他们便打了起来。

Obi-Wan的一生中从没有打得这么好过。有一件事Sidious没有说谎：黑暗面确实让他更强大了，他的愤怒、苦涩和嫉妒让他在原力中获得了前所未有的力量。如果没有黑暗面的话，他毫不怀疑自己根本就不是Windu大师的对手：科伦人被公认为是武士团有史以来最好的剑术大师。

但此时此刻，这都不重要了。此时此刻，Obi-Wan _更强大，更好，更占优势_ ，他举起光剑，准备发起致命一击——

“Obi-Wan！”

Obi-Wan退缩了，就像一只被驯服了的野兽。

他茫然地眨了眨眼，转过头去，Anakin站在那里，睁大了蓝色的眼睛注视着他。

“你都做了什么？”Anakin嗓音嘶哑地低声说。

Obi-Wan还没来得及说些什么，就感觉到一把光剑抵住了他的咽喉。

“放下武器，Kenobi。你被逮捕了。”

Obi-Wan没有看Windu大师。他仍然看着Anakin，Windu的话让Anakin的脸色变得更加苍白了。“师父，不！”

“不要插手，学徒，”Windu厉声说道。“你刚刚也亲眼看到了他已经堕落到了什么程度：如果不是因为你的到来，他已经准备要杀了我了。”

“但他停下来了，”Anakin说，向前走去。“这才是最重要的部分，不是吗？这证明了他并没有完全迷失。”

Windu紧抿着嘴唇。“看看他的眼睛，Anakin。黑暗面腐蚀人心。我们认识的那个人已经不在了。这个人不是他。他精神错乱，不稳定，很危险。”

“我不相信，”Anakin说，走过去直视着Obi-Wan的眼睛。“Obi-Wan？师父？”

Obi-Wan只是盯着他，呼吸仍然不稳。理清自己的思绪是极其困难的一件事。他的身体感觉像是不属于他自己，他的思绪一片混乱，他的负面情绪几乎将他吞噬殆尽。 _杀死，毁灭，我的我的 **我的** 。_

“师父，”Anakin轻声说道，抬起手抚摸着他的脸颊。

Obi-Wan冷笑一声。“我是吗？”他嘲讽地说。

Anakin皱了皱眉，蓝色的眼睛里写满了某些像是困惑的东西。“你当然是了。我不再叫你师父了是因为……”他的声音逐渐减弱，脸红了，他从眼角瞥了Windu一眼。然而他还是继续说了下去，倔强地挺着下颌。“因为我希望我们之间的关系是平等的。我希望你不再把我当成一个小男孩来看待。我以为这会是你想要的。”

“Anakin？”Windu说道，他的声音里带着紧张和不敢相信。

但Anakin没有看他。他的目光仍然停留在Obi-Wan的身上。“求你了，师父。这不是你。回到我身边。我爱你。”

Windu呛了一声，但Obi-Wan没有去看他的方向。

他盯着Anakin，他混乱无章的思绪终于突然出现了一丝秩序。

Anakin。这是他的Anakin，正用一双破碎的、 _害怕的_ 眼睛看着他。害怕。这不对。Anakin从没有怕过他。Anakin永远不应该害怕他。

这一丝的不对劲就像一桶冰水一样浇在了他的头上。

Anakin脸上的恐惧……那种破碎的表情……Obi-Wan曾经见过。曾经 _感受到_ 过。

在穆斯塔法。

_你伤透了我的心，Anakin。你走上了一条我无法跟随的路。_

_你是我的兄弟，Anakin。我爱过你。_

原力啊。他都做了些什么？

他们之间的链接重新打开了，Anakin的恐惧，爱，和光明如潮水一般向他涌了过来，很快便将他淹没。

Obi-Wan的一只膝盖软了下去，接着是另一只。一声不像是人类发出的声音溢出了他的咽喉，Obi-Wan闭上眼睛， _紧紧地抓住_ Anakin的光明。

尽管他把和Anakin的链接作为自己的锚，但要摆脱黑暗面的控制还是无比的艰难。黑暗面拒绝收回嵌入他体内的利爪，它就像毒药一样徘徊在他的思绪里。

_他背叛了你。他并不真的爱你或是需要你。绝地武士都太软弱、没用、误入歧途——_

_我爱你，_ Anakin通过链接对他说道。 _我爱你，Obi-Wan。不要离开我。求你。我需要你。_

他能听见他说的话，但它们感觉就像是从遥远的地方传来的回声，被黑暗面模糊扭曲了。Obi-Wan心不在焉地想着，当他和Padme在穆斯塔法努力地想和他谈谈的时候，Anakin——他的学徒——是否就是这样的感觉。

Obi-Wan当时认为，Anakin已经彻底消失了，被Vader所取代。现在他知道自己当时错得有多么离谱了。Anakin还在那里，哭喊着求救，但却无法摆脱黑暗面的束缚。

而Obi-Wan却斩断了他的三肢，看着他在火焰下燃烧，完全不知道Anakin内心的挣扎。

Obi-Wan的眼里盈满了泪水，内心的愤怒被悲伤取代。原力啊，他怎么会错得这么离谱？

_我很抱歉，亲爱的。我辜负了你。我这两世都辜负了你。_

“现在还不晚，Obi-Wan，”Anakin严肃地说，紧紧抓着他的肩膀。“看着我，师父。”

Obi-Wan抬起了满是泪水的眼睛。他一瞬间失了神。那一瞬间，他以为自己会看到一头乱糟糟的金色卷发和眼角的一道伤疤，而不是一张光滑的脸庞和一条学徒辫。

“你得原谅你自己，Obi-Wan，”Anakin说，看着他的眼睛。“除非你原谅了自己，否则你永远无法向前看。你的内疚和悲伤只会助长黑暗面。放手吧，师父。”

Obi-Wan吞咽一下，他抬起颤抖的手，捧住Anakin的脸颊。“你是如此的强大又睿智，Anakin。我真为你骄傲。”他的喉咙哽住了，想起自己曾在失去了另一个Anakin之前，也对他说过类似的话。

Anakin眯起了眼睛。“为什么你的语气听起来像是在告别？你 _成功_ 了，师父。我能感觉到黑暗面已经失去了对你的控制。你的眼睛都不再是黄色的了！”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头，脸上带着一个无奈的微笑。“这都无所谓了，Anakin。我已经无路可退了。”他瞥了一眼Windu大师冷酷的脸，整场谈话都被他看在眼里，他紧紧地咬着牙。“就算我不自愿离开，你的师父也会把我逐出武士团的。”

Anakin咬着下唇，垂下了视线。“那我就和你一起走，”他重新抬起视线，说道，坚定地扬着下巴。

“不，”Obi-Wan和Mace异口同声。

Obi-Wan没有看科伦人，他轻声说：“你是一个绝地，Anakin。你已经是一个比我好得多的绝地武士了。比起和一个年龄是你两倍大的破碎男人一起过着平民的生活，你值得更好的。”

Anakin怒视着他。“这件事上我自有判断。你不能替我做决定，Obi-Wan。”他捧起Obi-Wan的脸，倾身向前吻住了他的唇，吻里充满了无尽的渴求。Obi-Wan控制不住自己：他回吻着他，就像一个溺水之人拼命汲取着空气一样。他已经开始想念他了，即使他现在就在这里，就在他的怀抱里。

“够了！”Windu大师厉声说，他的愤怒和难以置信显而易见。“够了。”

Anakin断开这个吻，回头看着科伦人，他通红的脸颊靠在Obi-Wan的脸上。“对不起，师父，”他说，声音中饱含着真诚的歉意。“但是我爱他。无论他去哪，我都会跟着他。如果Obi-Wan离开了武士团，那我也会离开。”

一时间，空气里弥漫着震耳欲聋的沉默。Obi-Wan没有看Mace——他不敢看——他闭着眼睛，呼吸着Anakin的味道。

一个更好的人会坚持让Anakin留在武士团。

但他不是一个更好的人，不再是了。事实是，Anakin是他的 _生命_ 。Obi-Wan不能没有他；如果没有他，他就只是存在着罢了。

“Anakin……”Mace咬着牙说，他的声音发颤。“这种关系已经持续多久了？我要逮捕他——”

“师父，求你了，”Anakin低声说。“别把事情弄得更复杂了。”

Obi-Wan紧紧地抱着他，他能感觉到Anakin实际上有多难过，无论他多么努力地去掩饰。

他知道Anakin是真的很尊敬和喜欢Windu大师——想起前世里他们两人之间的敌意，他还是觉得匪夷所思。Windu大师的失望显然让Anakin感到难过，Obi-Wan不知道该如何弥补，特别是因为这完全是他的错。

Obi-Wan忽略了自己的羞愧和不安，他睁开眼睛迎上了Mace的目光。他几乎因为科伦人脸上纯粹的蔑视而退缩了。这是个熟悉的表情——他在前世中见过Mace用这样的神情看着Anakin——但现在，这种眼神不再是针对Anakin的了。它是针对Obi-Wan的。

最后，科伦人咬着牙说：“Kenobi大师，你有什么办法能解释共和国最高议长的死亡，而不会损害绝地武士团的声誉吗？我不知道你的情况，但有人可能看到了我们来过这里。”

Obi-Wan眨了眨眼，彻底糊涂了。“什么？”

Mace瞪了他一眼。“谁也不能知道这里发生了什么。”

Anakin率先站了起来。“师父？”他试探性地说道，他用探究的眼神看着Mace。

Mace紧绷着下颌，表情非常酸涩，他说：“你不会离开武士团的，Anakin。我不会让我所有的努力都付诸东流。”

Anakin的嘴角露出了一丝微笑。“你是说，你不会把Obi-Wan的事告诉别人？”

Windu大师怒视着他。“告诉别人什么？说他违反了绝地准则？还是说他杀了议长？还是说他曾短暂地倒向了黑暗面？又或者是说他和我的学徒之间有不正当的关系？”

Obi-Wan撇了撇嘴。

Anakin脸红了。“以上所有？”

Mace板着脸。“他会受到监视，”他咬牙切齿地说。“如果他再次倒向黑暗面，他就会被逐出绝地武士团。我还会建议把他降级为绝地武士。”

Anakin皱起了眉，但Obi-Wan低下了头，前世的他会为此感到沮丧，但此时的他却丝毫没有沮丧的感觉。

“我接受这个惩罚，大师，”他说，Anakin似乎想要抗议，他给了Anakin一个警告。 _没关系的，亲爱的。他是对的。我不是绝地大师。我配不上这个称号。_

Anakin皱着眉，但他似乎明白了他的意思。

“还有，你们未经批准的原力链接也必须切断，”Mace说，眯起眼睛看着他们。“只要我还活着，你就永远不允许收徒，Kenobi。”

Obi-Wan抿着嘴唇，点了点头，尽管他非常怀疑切断他们的链接的做法会不会有用——它很可能会自我重建，因为它本身是一个自然形成的链接。

他能感觉到Anakin因为要切断链接而有些不高兴，但最主要的是，他对惩罚的后半部分感到非常 _高兴_ 。Obi-Wan几乎因此微笑了起来，他自己也觉得这有些好笑。如果Mace想让他觉得这是惩罚的话，他应该要求Obi-Wan再收一个学徒，而不是纵容Anakin的占有欲。

Obi-Wan看着Mace，等着他提出更多的条件，但他似乎没有别的要说了。

Obi-Wan惊讶地眨了眨眼，意识到Mace甚至没有试图禁止他们继续交往。

也许Mace比Obi-Wan以为的更了解Anakin。

Anakin似乎也意识到了这一点。“谢谢你，师父，”Anakin声音嘶哑地说，他周身的原力 _歌颂着_ 他的感激和幸福，然后他冲向了Windu大师，紧紧地拥抱了他。

Mace皱起了眉，但是，令Obi-Wan惊讶的是，他并没有把男孩推开。

Obi-Wan移开了视线。他想知道，如果换作是他站在Mace的位置上，他会怎么做。他知道前世的自己如果发现他刚成年的学徒与一位长老会成员有染的话，他是绝对不会手下留情的。仅仅是这个想法就让Obi-Wan感觉非常不舒服——还很生气——他突然对科伦人感到一阵同情。他的处境并不令人羡慕。说实话，Obi-Wan对Mace的宽容感到惊讶。这一点也不像他。

Mace清了清嗓子，推开了Anakin。“可以了，学徒，”他声音清脆地说，避开了他们的目光。Mace盯着Palpatine的尸体，紧紧抿着嘴唇。“问题是，我们该怎么解释 _这个_ ？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章好长，紧赶慢赶地赶上了日更，肝到吐血_(:з)∠)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终章及尾声。

**_议长遇刺身亡_ **

**_PALPATINE议长被发现死亡_ **

据报道，今天清晨，绝地大师Mace Windu“感觉到议长身处于巨大的危险之中”。抵达议长的公寓后，他与其学徒Anakin Skywalker发现议长的警卫已失去了意识，监控录像也被删除。Palpatine议长被发现在其卧室中，被一种不明武器放出的强力静电所杀害。武器只留下了议长尸体的一小部分。现场发现了挣扎的痕迹，表明议长曾试图逃离刺客，但最终还是被凶手杀害。

绝地长老会与科洛桑警方正对此展开联合调查。

***

Anakin在议事厅外来回踱着步，焦虑地咬着下唇。长老会的会议已经进行了好几个小时，Anakin的神经饱受着摧残。如果长老会最终还是决定把Obi-Wan交给当局该怎么办？或者逐出绝地武士团？

虽然他的师父说过会帮助Obi-Wan，但他还是得给长老会一个 _说法_ 。Anakin想问问师父，他准备跟长老会说什么，但自从他们离开了Palpatine的公寓后，Mace师父的心情就特别糟糕，而且老实说，考虑到所有因素，Anakin一点也不期待他们私下里的谈话。

该死的，等待让他痛不欲生。

经过了漫长的等待之后，门终于开了，Obi-Wan走了出来。Anakin探究地看着他。

Obi-Wan看起来疲惫不堪，情绪萎靡不振，但他的身上有一种全新的平静，好像他长久以来——自从Anakin认识他以来，真的——肩负着的重担终于消失了。

“师父（大师）？”Anakin犹豫着说，不知道该做些什么。

Obi-Wan给了他一个小小的微笑。“不，学徒。从现在起就是Kenobi武士了。”

Anakin皱起了眉。“他们为什么要降你的级？”他还是觉得Obi-Wan不应该被降级。

“他们没有给我降级，Anakin，”Obi-Wan说，向他走近了些。他一只手搭上Anakin的肩膀，带着他离开了议事厅。

Anakin尽量不要太过明显地靠向他的触碰，但是根据Obi-Wan变得柔和了的目光来看，他并没有成功。

Obi-Wan澄清说：“是我自己要求的降级。当我做一个绝地都有困难的时候，我不觉得我还可以称自己为绝地大师。我需要重新学习。”

Anakin咬着嘴唇点了点头。他并不真的同意他的观点，但他看得出来，Obi-Wan平静地接受了这个决定——他真的不认为这是一种惩罚。

Anakin环顾四周，压低了声音。“但长老会都知道些什么？”

Obi-Wan摸着胡子叹了口气。“虽然Windu大师不想告诉他们我的过犯，但我知道，如果我继续撒谎的话，我将永远无法翻过这一页。我把一切都告诉他们了，Anakin。”

Anakin盯着他。“一切？包括你倒向黑暗面的事？他们是什么反应？”

Obi-Wan做了个鬼脸。“那可是……相当不愉快，我承认。但情况本可以更糟。他们现在知道了Palpatine是西斯，所以他们并没有怪我杀了他，但他们担心我的……精神状态和判断力。我在长老会的席位已经被撤销了，不过无论如何，我都会把它连同我的大师头衔一起放弃的。”

“那现在怎么办？”Anakin说，他蜷起手指握成拳头，阻止自己伸手去牵Obi-Wan的手。他们在高窗前停了下来，窗外可以俯瞰圣殿的花园。

“我不确定，Anakin，”Obi-Wan望着窗外，说道。“长老会不会透漏是我杀了Sidious的事——这只会让事情变复杂——但除此之外……”他微微皱着眉。“我每隔一天就要去见一次精神治疗师，直到他们确定我不再受到黑暗面的影响。”他的表情变得酸涩。“我还得和他们谈谈我过去的经历。”

Anakin点点头，暗自有些高兴。他一直认为，寻求一些专业的帮助对Obi-Wan是有益处的，他们可以帮助他面对前世的创伤经历。有太多的事情会看似无缘无故地让Obi-Wan情绪激动，而那每一次发生的时候，Anakin都会痛苦地感到自己的无能为力。

“不管怎么说，我倒向黑暗面的事对长老会来说都不是主要问题。我和你的关系才是。”

Anakin惊得张大了嘴。“你把我们的事也告诉他们了？为什么？我只能想象他们的反应会有多激烈！”

“他们对此……非常不高兴，”Obi-Wan说，垂下了视线。“但也没有想象的那么糟。讽刺的是，你在这一世里不是我的学徒的事实，使我们的关系在长老会看来远没有那么该受谴责，反之就不会是这样了。虽然理论上来说，我作为长老会成员比你拥有更高的权力，但实际上我却从来没有监管过你的任何任务。所以这就让事情变得简单多了。”

Anakin眨了眨眼。“你是说，他们对我们没意见？”他不敢相信地说。

Obi-Wan对他狡黠地一笑。“说‘ _没意见_ ’就有点夸张了，但是……严格来讲，我们并不是第一对谈恋爱的绝地武士，Anakin；这种事情从来不会大肆宣扬。长老会非常不高兴，但我告诉他们，如果他们想把我们分开的话，我们就会离开绝地武士团。”Obi-Wan的嘴唇颤抖了一下。“你可以想象一下，他们 _对此_ 的反应会有多激烈。”

Anakin笑了起来。“我很惊讶他们没有因为你的放肆直接把我们踢出去。”

“他们可能会这么做的，但Mace在长老会中有很大的影响力。他告诉他们，他能感觉到，作为一名绝地武士，你在未来会做出一些伟大的——真正伟大的——事情，这大概也对此有所帮助。”

Anakin眨眨眼，惊呆了。“师父从来没有告诉过我这些事。”

Obi-Wan的脸上闪过一丝好笑的神色。“他没告诉你是明智的。你的自负不需要再受到鼓励了。”

“嘿！”Anakin说，开玩笑地拍了拍他的胸口。“我可是模范绝地。”

“跟我相比的话，大概吧，”Obi-Wan笑着说。

夕阳的最后一丝日光打在他红棕色的头发上，Anakin发现自己正目不转睛地看着他，他痛苦地意识到自己有多迷恋，有多爱这个男人。

Anakin任由自己的手指抚过Obi-Wan的，丝毫不在意他们是在公共场所。他控制不住自己。该死的。如果长老会已经知道了的话，那么用不了多久，其他人也都会知道了。“我爱你，”他说，他的声音颤抖着。“无论发生什么事，我都会永远站在你的身边。”

Obi-Wan的表情变得严肃了起来，眼里的神情惊人地坦诚。“我知道，”他说，他的手指轻轻包裹住Anakin的。“你是我灵魂的另一半，亲爱的。”他的眼里泛着光。“我不能……我不能确定我这一世中做出的所有关于你的决定都是正确的，但我一直在努力做到最好。我想让你快乐，让你完整。”

Anakin无奈地对他微笑着。他交缠起他们的手指，轻轻地捏了捏。“你做到了，”他说，喉咙不舒服地哽咽着。“你做到了，师父。”

Anakin不在乎是否会被别人看到，他走近一步，温柔地吻住了Obi-Wan，把所有爱意都倾注进这个吻里。他 _爱_ 这个男人，这个坚强的、不可思议的男人，尽管他目睹并经历了那么多可怕的事情，但他依然没有失去爱和关心的能力。

Anakin不知道他们的未来会怎样——他毫不怀疑，虽然有了Mace师父的支持，但长老会还是会让他们的生活变得十分艰难——但他可以确定一件事：这是 _对的_ 。爱可以治愈一切。爱可以让世界变得更好。不管绝地长老会怎么想，这都不会是错的。

也许假以时日，绝地会认识到自己的错误——并做出改变。

如果他们没有，好吧……也许Anakin会 _让_ 他们改变的，总有一天。

**尾声**

_六个月后_

Obi-Wan做了一个梦。

起初，他以为这只是一个普通的梦，但它却有一定的深度，原力在他的耳边低语着，告诉他这很重要，这是 _将会_ 发生的事情。

*

_这是一个更年长的Anakin，他在绝地武士授封仪式上笔直而骄傲地站着。他的身边围着一圈绝地大师，Obi-Wan也位列其中。_

_Anakin抚摸着自己的学徒辫，开口说话。_

_“大师们，我有一个请求，”他说道，声音坚定。“我希望我的师父不会因为我的请求感到冒犯，但我希望我的学徒辫可以由那位给了我第一把光剑，并教我如何握住它的绝地武士剪断。他耐心地教导一个没有受过教育的奴隶如何接触原力并尊重它。在Obi-Wan的指导下，我迈出了成为绝地武士的第一步，我会永远心怀感激。”他转向Obi-Wan，倾身鞠躬。“师父，您愿意给我这份殊荣吗？”_

_“只要Windu大师不反对，”Obi-Wan声音嘶哑地说。_

_Obi-Wan能感觉到科伦人的心里五味杂陈，但Mace最终还是摇了摇头，于是Obi-Wan拿起Anakin的学徒辫，用自己的光剑剪下了它。_

_他把学徒辫递给Anakin。“Skywalker武士，”他说，他的声音有些哽咽。“恭喜你。”_ 我真为你感到骄傲。

_Anakin对他微笑着，他的眼睛闪闪发亮。然后他走到Windu大师面前，向他鞠躬。“Obi-Wan教导了我如何在原力中迈出第一步，”他看着Mace的眼睛说道。“但您教导了我如何成为绝地武士。谢谢您，师父。感谢您对我的信任——感谢您为我做的一切。这是属于您的。”他把学徒辫放在Mace的手里，两人紧紧地握着手。_

_Windu大师的表情紧绷着，他紧紧咬着牙，然后他猛地将Anakin拉近，给了他一个单臂的拥抱。“当然是了，臭小子，”他粗声粗气地说。“毕竟你给了我这么多白头发。”_

_Anakin笑了起来，回抱住他。“你没有头发，师父。”_

_幻象消散了。_

*

_幻象变化了。_

_一开始，Obi-Wan不明白为什么他在圣殿里看到的绝地武士都那么陌生。但接下来，他看到了历史之厅，才意识到这是几百年后的未来，如果不是几千年后的话。_

_大厅的正中央矗立着一座古老的雕像，而那是……Anakin。一个更年长的Anakin，目光坚定，充满智慧。即便是作为一尊雕像，他也依然散发着强大的力量与平衡。Obi-Wan很难移开自己的视线。_

_雕像下方有一段字体优雅的刻字，但Obi-Wan没有看。_

_他不需要看。_

*

Obi-Wan醒来，急促地喘着气。原力仍然在他的身体里震荡，他花了一点时间才重新找回他的平静。

等他终于平静了下来，他转过头看着睡在他身边的年轻人，他的手臂环抱在Obi-Wan的腹部上。

Obi-Wan注视着Anakin光滑的脸庞，他长长的金色睫毛几乎触到了他的脸颊，他柔软的嘴唇贴在Obi-Wan的肋骨上，Obi-Wan感到胸口一紧，心中感慨万千。

 _谢谢_ ，他对原力说道，对原力刚刚赐予他的珍贵礼物感到深深的谦卑和感激。

未来总是处于不断的变化之中，但原力刚刚告诉他，这就是正确的道路，或至少是 _一条_ 正确的道路。也许，如果没有原力的介入和Obi-Wan的时间旅行，Anakin就无法走上这条道路，但这条路仍然会把Anakin引向那个在Obi-Wan的原世界中被偷走的伟大命运。

这个想法让他的眼睛感到一阵刺痛，但他曾以为会出现的那些极度的悲伤和内疚已经不复存在了。虽然时间只过去了六个月，但Obi-Wan不得不承认，长老会强行要他接受的治疗似乎还是有所帮助的。

话虽如此，但Obi-Wan怀疑，这个睡在他怀里的年轻人才是他的情感创伤最终得以逐渐愈合的最大原因。

Anakin作为Mace Windu的学徒的好处是，他很少被派往外星球执行任务，因为他的师父大多数时间都待在圣殿。这就导致了Anakin几乎总是待在圣殿里，这也因此让他和Obi-Wan有了更多的时间能待在一起。Mace显然并不完全赞成，但Obi-Wan得出了一个相当令人不安——同时也很有趣——的结论：Anakin可以把他的师父玩弄于股掌之间。

执行完任务，回到家看到Anakin的感觉非常……难以置信。虽然长老会假装他们的恋爱关系不存在，但他们 _确实_ 清楚这一点，所以Obi-Wan和Anakin不用刻意隐藏他们的关系，这就让他的生活有了巨大的不同。

毫无疑问，Obi-Wan也不再需要过着双重生活了，多亏了Amidala议长和“Ben Kenobi”的努力，分离势力和共和国之间已经达成了和平协议。

无论如何，Obi-Wan感觉自己终于获得了几十年来从未有过的平静。平静，而且……幸福。

幸福。Obi-Wan从未想过自己还能再次感受到这种幸福，尤其是在穆斯塔法之后，但当他看着Anakin躺在他怀里的睡颜时，一种安静的喜悦盈满了他的心间。

他没有辜负Anakin，这次没有。总有一天，Anakin会成为一位伟大的绝地大师——如果他的幻象会成真的话，那就 _不止_ 如此了。

Obi-Wan若有所思地微笑着，轻吻了Anakin的额头。他一直都知道，Anakin有潜力成为一个比Obi-Wan曾幻想过的好得多的绝地武士，而知道自己将有幸见证这一切……这让他的心中充满了骄傲和幸福。

他突然想起了Luke和Leia，Anakin不可思议的孩子们，他们不会出生在这个世界上了。这个想法让他有些难过，但感觉并非 _不对_ 。

这不由得让他感到疑惑。

在前世，Obi-Wan曾认为预言被误解了，Luke才是真正的天选之子，而不是他的父亲——这孩子太像Anakin了，他在原力中也是如此的耀眼。

但此时，Obi-Wan第一次想到，双子在原力中的强大力量会不会只是原力对Anakin堕落的响应。如果Anakin没有堕入黑暗面，双子的原力可能就不会那么强大了。毕竟，原力总是会趋向于自身的平衡，而Anakin的堕落让平衡极大地倾斜向了黑暗面。但如果Anakin没有堕落的话，双子的出生对原力来说就不再有必要了。

但Obi-Wan还是想知道，在另一个世界里，Luke和Leia——以及Darth Vader——发生了什么。

Obi-Wan思考着这件事，再次睡着了。

他陷入梦中。

_但是这个梦——这个幻象——与其他的那些有所不同。原力悄声告诉他，这是本来会发生的事，或者说，是在另一个世界，另一个人生里将会发生的事。_

_他看到Darth Vader。他看到Luke和Palpatine。他看到Palpatine用原力闪电击中了Luke，Vader在一旁被动地看着。_

_他的心脏提到了嗓子眼里，Obi-Wan眼睁睁地看着这一切发生，无能为力。这都是他的错。_

_但接下来……_

_他不敢相信地看着Vader杀死了Palpatine，救了自己儿子的命，在过程中牺牲了自己。_

_在他死在儿子的怀里之前，和Luke说话的并不是Darth Vader。那是Anakin，他身体残破，伤痕累累，但他的灵魂明亮，再次充满了光明。_

_他看着自己的原力英灵牵过了Anakin灵魂的手，带着他走向那明亮、跃动着的原力之光。_

_他们融入了原力，一起。_

Obi-Wan醒来，双眼湿润，自从穆斯塔法之后就一直盘踞在他心里的那些空虚、焦灼的感觉终于消失了。

他将Anakin揽入怀中，在泪光中微笑着，心中百感交集。

Anakin睡意朦胧地咕哝一声，然后睁开了眼睛。“Obi-Wan？”他喃喃地说，手指埋进Obi-Wan的头发里。“你怎么醒了？”

Obi-Wan贪婪地看着他。原力啊，他永远看不够他。“我做了个梦。”

Anakin皱起了眉。自从看到了他母亲的假幻象后，这些天来，他对做梦似乎都有所警惕。“噩梦吗？”他说。

Obi-Wan微笑着摇了摇头。他把两人的前额贴在一起，呼吸着Anakin的味道——这个味道意味着 _归属，正确，和挚爱_ ，他温柔地说：“一个非常好的梦。”

**-THE END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译后记：
> 
> 终于完结了撒花！！！紧赶慢赶地保证了日更，我爆肝！  
> 在little_tales太太的四篇连载（Abyss，碎面具，Master Mine，Home）中，Home这篇我认为是故事最完整的一篇。其他三个故事的结局都或多或少地留下了一些悬而未决的问题，让人忍不住期待后续。而碎面具虽然是Abyss的续篇，填上了Abyss留下的一个大坑，但碎面具本身却还是有一条故事线没有填完整。Master Mine也是如此（Master Mine其实也有开续篇的打算）。但这三个故事中，Obikin的感情线都是完整的，所以我想这就足够了。这三篇文过多的不剧透了，敬请期待三位译者太太的优秀翻译！  
> 而Home这篇就完全没有留下任何没填完的坑。打败了PPT，共和国和分离势力和平共存，Anakin成为了绝地武士，并在未来完成了他的命运——以一种更和平的方式。而借由尾声中的原力幻象，王老师也终于彻底放下了对前世犯下错误的执念，与自己达成了真正的和解。这是全文我最喜欢的剧情设置。虽然我们都知道前世的结局是什么，但是作者选择让王老师看见这个结局，让他可以彻底放下过去，我会为此永远感谢作者（和原力）的良苦用心。  
> 这篇的王老师让我心疼。他可以说是为了小安，完全担起了前世小安的命运。从屠杀沙人，到黑化，到杀PPT，就差把秋森万揽到自己头上去了。太不容易了。  
> 我在翻译这篇文的过程中，觉得最有意思的部分是判断Master的含义，这篇文可以说是把Master的三个含义（主人/师父/大师）用到了极致，尤其是小安进入圣殿之后，师父/大师这两个含义经常混在一起。我选择词意的时候都有我自己的理由，但如果您觉得我哪里译得有偏差，欢迎前来讨论！  
> 最后，感谢您的阅读！❤❤


End file.
